Fairy Tail: The Celestial Goddess
by AJleefan
Summary: After Lissanna Strauss returns from the 'dead' and everyone celebrates her stunning return for at least over a month, everyone including Natsu has forgotten all about Lucy who has been in a bit of a rut ever since. After a job Team Natsu, and Lissanna took on, and failed everyone takes out all there anger on Lucy. Now without a guild, or friends Lucy vows to get stronger as a mage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

 _"Lucy, we want you off our team. All we ever do is save your sorry, crybaby ass, and besides Lisanna is a lot stronger than you'll ever be. Matter of fact, why don't you do everyone a favor, and quit Fairy Tail, no one really likes you there anyway wench."_

* * *

My eyes shot wide open. I speedily rose up from my warm pillow, and placed my hand on my chest. My heart had been beating fast, so I assumed I had another bad dream. Lately, I had been having terrible nightmares of Natsu kicking me off of Team Natsu, so Lissanna could take my place. What's weird about all of this is that ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead' I had been having those dreams. Weird huh? I looked to my right, and saw that the morning sun was out and shining bright across the river bank outside. Then I looked at my clock which read 7:30a.m.  
"Okay, time to get ready for the day." I said to myself. With that I swung my legs off the bed, and stood up out of bed. After stretching my arms, and legs I walked into my cold, clean bathroom which always seemed to smell like vanilla soap. _I think I'll take a bath instead, I mean there's no rush anyway._ I thought as I walked over to my clean bathtub, and began the bath water. After messing around with the dials I managed to get it to an okay temperature which wasn't too hot, nor too cold for me. After that I stripped out of my bed clothes which mainly consisted of a plain white T-shirt, and pink shorts. Then I stepped into the tub feeling its warmth against my skin when I sat all the way down. I grabbed my soap, and washed all around my chest, and face. Afterword's I rested my head on my arms, and looked up at my ceiling. _I wonder why I keep having that dream. I mean, Natsu's my best friend, and so are Happy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy. There my teammates for heaven's sake, and I doubt that Natsu would kick me out. However if it did come to that for any reason, me being weak, and useless for example then honestly I would kinda let him, I mean Wendy's got her healing, and support magic, Gray's got maker magic, Happy can fly along with Carla, Erza is Erza, and Natsu can take just about anybody down no matter who it may be. Then there's me._ I thought. I sighed gloomily, then brought my wet, bare knees to my chest, and hugged them. _I love my spirits, I love them like I love my friends, or family. They are almost like my family, but all I've ever done was summon them, and pretend like I'm fighting. They have done so much for me, and what have I done for them?_ I reached for my strawberry, and vanilla shampoo then squeezed a dab of it into my palms. Then I massaged my scalp thoroughly to clean my hair, and give it shine. After that, I dunked it into the water to rinse out the suds. Next I applied a conditioner which smelled the same, and did the same thing. _Hmm…Natsu._ My heart began to beat faster, and my face began to heat up. _That Pinkette, my best friend, my crush has been there for me more times than I can even count. He saved me more times than I can count. He's always been able to make me smile whenever I was sad. He's caught me numerous times whenever I fell, and to put it into smaller words…I love him. Love, love him._ A smile creeps its way onto my face. I look at my right hand which is soaked, and tattooed with the Fairy Tail guild mark in a pink color.  
"Right, I know what I'm going to do today." I say confidently.

* * *

No One's POV

Lucy drained the tub, wrapped a towel around her body, and finished her morning routine by drying her blonde hair, brushing her teeth, and applying a small ounce of make-up. She stepped back into her room which was surprisingly empty. The blonde girl looked around for Natsu, and Happy, but they just weren't there today. She sighed unhappily then walked over to her wardrobe, and picked out her outfit for the day. To her, this day would be special. Special for both her, and Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer. After drying off, she began to get dressed in the outfit she wore on the first day she met Natsu, and got into Fairy Tail. Then after equipping her brown belt that held both her whip, and keys, and after tying her hair in a side pony tail using a blue ribbon the blonde was ready to leave her house. She stepped outside, locked her front door then immediately went for her silver keys. The key that she took out was Plue's key. There was one problem however. Lucy then sighed when she remembered that she can't summon Plue on Monday's, and concluded that she would just walk to the guild alone. The celestial mage put her key back on the ring, then began to walk on the edge of the side walk while keeping her balance.  
"Morning Lucy!" The boatman yelled from afar. She put on a peppy smile, and shouted "Good morning" back at him.

Lucy had finally arrived at her guild alone. She pushed the doors open, and greeted everyone by yelling "Good morning" so joyfully that even Laxus who usually stayed out of sight smiled at her presence, and joyfulness. Some people said good morning back at her, others grunted, and went on with their business. The first person to fully greet her was a short blue haired mage named Levy McGarden.  
"Morning Lu." She welcomed happily, then gave her a friendly hug. The two then walked over to the bar, where the She-devil Mirajane was located drying beer mugs.  
"Good morning Mira." Lucy greeted with a smile. Mira looked at her with her big blue eyes. She knew how fond Lucy was of her, they had been friends ever since Lucy had even joined Fairy Tail, so of course Mirajane would greet her with a usual cheeky smile.  
"Good Morning Lucy." She sang. The two mages, Levy, and Lucy sat down at the bar, and ordered. Lucy ordered her usual Strawberry milkshake while Levy just ordered a plate of eggs. While the two mages were talking, Mira took this opportunity to begin to tease Lucy about her crush on Natsu.  
"So Lucy, are you and Natsu finally going out?" She whispered. Lucy just blushed, and smiled her milkshake.  
"Of course not Mira." She said. Then a devious smile crept onto the blondes face. "Besides Laxus already asked me out." Levy stared at the smiling blonde. Mira still had a sunny smile, but this time a twitch was added which resulted in her bursting into tears.  
"How could you be so mean Lucy?" She asked while fake crying. Lucy chuckled weakly.  
"But I thought you didn't care about Laxus Mira?" Lucy teased. Levy then began to laugh realizing what Lucy had done.  
"Ah…I taught you well Lucy." She said calmly. "But seriously are you ever going to confess to Natsu?" Lucy stopped sipping her drink, and place a finger on her chin.  
"Honestly I really don't know yet, but I'll let you know when." The blonde said.  
"Good, same with you Levy." Mira said. "I see the way you look at Gajeel, you practically blush every time he talks to you, and oh it's so cute I could just die." Lucy, and Levy both sweat dropped at the barmaid's words.  
"Hey speaking of Natsu have you seen him today Levy?" Lucy asked. The solid script mage put her fork down, and thought.  
"Now that you mention it." Just then, the guild halls doors shot open revealing Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray. As soon as he entered he shouting good morning in his usual overly excited manor which made everyone stare at him. The minute Lucy saw him, she smiled widely.  
"Natsu!" She yelled, then stood to greet him, but something white ran by me, and met Natsu with a hug. The something ended up being Lisanna.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was about to go say hi to Lucy, until Lisanna ran to me, and hugged me. She wrapped her skinny arms around my body nearly squeezing the life out of me.  
"Hey Lisanna." I said.  
"Natsu, So glad to see you." She said with a happy face as usual. As glad as I was to see her, there was another mage located in this guild hall that I really wanted to see. I scanned the room until I found her drinking her usual milkshake over at the bar. I broke away from Lisanna, and ran towards the celestial mage.  
"LUCY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She looked at me, and grinned.  
"Hi Natsu." She said cheerfully.  
"So, are you up for a job today Luce?!" I asked. She nodded.  
"Of course, I need to pay my rent soon, so why not." The blonde girl said. Happy darted towards Lucy, and tackled her chest, and gave her many hugs.  
"Morning Lushy, I missed you." The words were hard to make out seeing as how his mouth was being covered by Lucy's chest, but I knew what he said. Then the rest of team Natsu walked over and greeted her. The only mage I didn't see walk over was Lisanna.

* * *

No One's POV

Natsu walked to the request board, and searched for a job with a good pay. He spotted one which read _'Need Magical Herbs from Mt. Hakobe'_ with a payment of 300,000 jewel.  
"Perfect." Natsu said, he grabbed it, and showed it to his team. "Let's do this one you guys!" He exclaimed happily.  
"Woah, that's a lot of jewel just for collecting herbs." Gray said.  
"We can finish this today before lunch." Lucy chimed in.  
"Then it's settled, the quest for herbs is underway!" Erza said. Natsu gave the flyer to Mirajane who approved it, and told them that the person in need of them is right here in Magnolia. Natsu roared with excitement as he charged towards the doors, but before they left the guild, Lisanna stopped them.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

 _As if I'm going to let the dumb blonde bimbo steal Natsu away from me. I may have just gotten back from Edolas, but that does not mean I gave up on Natsu. We've been friends ever since we were children running amok in the guild, but Lucy is just my replacement, So not only am I going on this job, but there will be some sabotage involved._  
"Hey Natsu, I was just wondering if I could come along with you all. I mean, I won't be in the way, and I just got back from Edolas, so..." That was when that dumb blonde spoke over me.  
"Sure, why not." She said. "The more the merrier right?" I growled on the inside when I heard her voice. _She's so annoying, I hope her voice dies one day._  
"Ur…thanks." I said with a fake smile.  
"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO GRAB SOME HERBS!" Natsu screamed, then we all exited the guild hall.

* * *

 _This is the beginning of The Celestial Goddess! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of The Celestial Goddess_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy's POV

Since MT. Hakobe wasn't really that far from the Guild Hall, and since the only way to get there was by transportation we all had to take a horse drawn carriage up to Mt. Hakobe, and guess who was having a hard time dealing with it?  
"We've haven't even moved yet, and you're already getting sick?!" I asked while surprised.  
"You try being in my shoes, and then you'll understand my pain." Natsu said, while trying not to hurl all over the seat. The problem was we hadn't even left Magnolia yet, and the pinkette was already gearing up to barf.  
"Is it possible that all of this could just be in your head?" I asked while folding my arms.  
"Lucy…look at me, I'm…not…faking." He said, then turned green again. Erza-who had taken her seat next to me-sighed with annoyance.  
"Oh well, guess there's only one thing left to do." She said. Then she scooted over, and patted her seat. "Natsu sit by me." Natsu remained in his seat in his green state of mind until Erza's eyes glowed the color of her hair.  
"Urgh!" Natsu gagged.  
"I'm sorry, but did you just ignore me?!" The armored mage asked in full infuriation. I was now quivering because of how terrifying she was acting. Even though I knew it would end up killing me most likely, I just had to get Natsu to sit next to me, even if it meant going against Erza's demands, so…  
"WAIT!" I yelled before Erza prepared herself to slay the poor, sick dragon slayer. She slowly spun her head towards me, and shot an extremely scary glare at me. On the outside I trembled with terror, but on the inside I shrieked, and panicked. _SHE'S LOOKING AT ME, LUCY TELL HER NOW!  
_ "Lucy…" She said slowly. "Are you intervening in a well-deserved punishment?!" Now I began to sweat bullets.  
"Hey Lucy why are you so juicy?" Happy asked who was sitting on the arm rest next to the window, and munching on a trout.  
"Wha…its sweat!" I cried.  
"Lucy?!" Erza said, but this time she said it in a sharp voice, so sharp I felt it pierce my poor soul.  
"I…I just thought that…well…that Natsu could sit next to me this time." I said while twiddling my fingers, and not daring to look her in the eyes. She calmed down then raised an eyebrow. Natsu had done the same as well, and so did Gray, and Lissanna. I winked at Erza, who then smiled and switched her seat with Natsu without anymore complaints.

Now I was sitting next to the pinkette while Erza was sitting in between Gray, and Lissanna. Before Natsu could turn any greener I gently touched his head, and carefully set it down in my lap. Instead of repelling my touch, he moaned with comfort from the feeling.  
"There…now does that feel better?" I asked with milk, and honey in my voice.  
"Mmhm…Lucy…you, smell so…good." Then the fire dragon slayer was out, like when a small flame is put out using the middle finger, and thumb. _He's so cute when he sleeps._ I thought then I looked up from the sleeping dragon slayer, and saw Lissanna staring at me. If I would've guessed I almost thought she was glaring at me. Silly huh? She then smiled at me, and we just exchanged smiles.

* * *

Lissanna's POV

We didn't even get to MT. Hakobe yet, and I already wanted to stab a huge, sharp piece of glass in that blonde bitch's skinny, scrony neck. I couldn't help but frown at how she flirts with my Natsu. I saw him first, not her. However I had to change my face from a glare to a sweet, and innocent smile to show how much I adore her. This is just the beginning of how I will get that blonde bimbo off this team, and make everyone on this team, hell…everyone in Fairy Tail hate this bitch's guts. Then that way, Natsu will be all mine, and she'll be nothing but a slut on the streets of Magnolia. Until the time comes however, I'll have to keep up the nice act. It really kills me trying to be so nice to someone you despise though.

* * *

No One's POV

After the carriage ride all the way up to MT. Hakobe, the mages were well rested, and ready to hunt for the herbs they needed to complete the job. As soon as Natsu set his foot on the ground he spewed fire from his mouth in excitement, and healthiness.  
"ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He roared, causing Erza to smack him right on top of his pink head.  
"Natsu, be quiet can't you see we're on top of a mountain full of snow?" Erza scolded.  
"A freezing mountain at that." Lucy said through her uncontrollable shivering. Everyone else except for Lucy had the advantage when it came to beating the cold climates. Erza could just requip into something warm, Natsu could warm himself with his intense body heat, Gray's an ice mage, and Lissanna can transform into an animal fit for this weather, and with that she transformed into a penguin. Everyone had their own personal way of staying climate friendly, except for poor Lucy who only wore spring, and summer clothes. Then a light bulb flicked on in her head, and she reached for her gate keys.  
"Open! Gate of the Maiden!" She exclaimed. "Virgo!" Then the maid with pink hair appeared in golden light, and soon in her regular form.  
"Hello Princess." She greeted. "Is it finally punishment time?" A nerve struck in Lucy whenever Virgo uttered those words.  
"Okay, if you can bring me a coat from the spirit world that's warm enough to beat this weather then maybe I'll consider it." The blonde said. Then Virgo dug away from the mages, and came back in a flash with a pink fur coat.  
"Here you go Princess, a one of a kind coat from the Spirit world." She said.  
"Thanks Virgo, and I'll give you that punishment the next time I call on you." She said. Virgo bowed, then vanished.  
"Can we go now?" Gray asked. "We've already wasted enough time as it is."  
"Right…sorry." Lucy said. Then the mages began to walk through the blizzard, on the mountain.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As we walked deeper into MT. Hakobe I started to think about when I'll confess my feelings for Natsu. Step one was already complete, but my main plan was to show him more of my affectionate side that said, 'I'm in love with you.' I think he had begun to catch on, but who knows. I mean this is Natsu we're talking about. I also thought about asking him out on a date, but he's so dense he'll think I'm just buying him food for being nice, and a good friend, and then he'll Bring Happy along with him. It's not that I don't want that blue cat there, it's just…I'd really love some alone time with Natsu, and Happy would be a bit of a third wheel.  
"Hey guys!" Happy yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I see them!" I clasped my hands together, and smirked.  
"ALRIGHT IMMA GO PICK EM!" Natsu yelled, and then dashed towards the mountain that held the magical herbs.  
"You could at least wait for us!" I yelled, but I knew he couldn't hear me.  
"Somethings not right." Gray said.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Gray's right, this is way too easy." Erza said. "NATSU, STOP!" However Natsu didn't listen, and right when he was about to grab some herbs, he was smacked away from them, and sent rolling down towards us. Erza was able to stop him, as she drew her sword.  
"What was that?!" I asked.  
"Look." Gray pointed out, and in the distance, there was a giant Vulcan guarding the herbs. However one wasn't enough to make this mission hard, so a horde appeared just to spite me, and the group.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." I said while distraught.  
"Okay here's the plan." Erza said. "Natsu, Gray and I will distract the horde of Vulcans, and beat them senselessly, while Lucy, and Lissanna sneak towards the herbs and snatch them." I sweat dropped at how slightly unfair my part was.  
"Um…is there a reason why we have the dangerous part?" I asked while sweat dropping. Then a Vulcan roared, and they all leapt towards us.  
"No time for switching roles, everyone get ready to fight!" Erza said, then requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Gray readied his Ice magic, and Natsu engulfed both of his fists in flames.  
"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now!" He said confidently. Then they began to fight. Now it was Me, and Lissanna's turn to sneak away towards the mountain with the herbs on it.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Erza sliced her way through the Vulcans, while Gray made a wall of Ice for defense. I had both fists engulfed in flames, as I faced my opponent, which was the leader since he was the biggest Vulcan. I tried to punch him, but he blocked me, and he did that each time I tried until he pushed me back with one palm.  
"You're stronger than I thought, but try and block this." I said. Then I readied myself for a roar attack. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAOR!" He ducked, and the attack was sent towards Lucy, who was trying to climb the mountain to grab the herbs. Something inside of me burst as I screamed…  
"LUUUUCCCYYY!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"LUUUUCCCYYY!" Natsu yelled. I looked back, and saw a stream of fire beaming towards me. I tried to climb faster, but nothing helped. Before the flames could hit me, I felt myself being picked up into the air, just in time before the flames could hit me. That's when I looked up, and saw Lissanna in the form of a bird carrying me.  
"Lissanna!" I said with glee. Instead of smiling brightly, she gave me a different smile, a smile that could be described as wicked. Before I could say anything else, she let go of me, and I was sent falling down onto the patch of herbs. That's when I heard a crunching sound, but it wasn't my bones, it was the herbs.  
"GUYS! THE HERBS THERE RUINED!" Lissanna yelled. Then the Vulcans disappeared as everyone came towards me, and saw me sitting on the herbs, rubbing my back in pain.  
"Lucy…what have you done?!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you may leave a review, and let me know what you thought about this chapter, or story. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

No One's POV

Everyone was silent during the walk back to the guild. The client who needed the magical herbs just so happened to be a member of the magic council, and he was pissed when he didn't get what he needed, but why was that you may ask? Well, while the mages were collecting them they had all gotten crushed, and destroyed so bad that there magic had nullified, and they just became simple, broken herbs, and everyone on Team Natsu was furious with…

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You guys I told you…it wasn't my fault." I said softly. Erza stopped walking, and turned her head to shoot a sharp glare at me. Sadly, everyone wanted to do this to me, but the truth was that it wasn't my fault that the herbs had gotten destroyed. However, everyone assumed that it was since they all saw me lying on top of them.  
"Really it's not your fault?" Gray said sounding particularly angry. "Lucy we had one simple task to do, and you screwed it up!" Now he was yelling, and it caused me to jump a little. I had never seen Gray so angry before in my life. Except maybe when we were all on Galuna, and found out what was really going on with his old rival Lyon, but this was a different type of angry.  
"I know, but…" I tried to say, before Erza interrupted me. Now it was her turn to scold me.  
"No Lucy you don't understand!" She yelled causing me to flinch. If I had to choose who was scarier when they yelled between Aquarius, and Erza, Erza would definitely be ten times scarier. "I gave you, and Lissanna the easiest part of the task, we did our part by distracting the monsters, Lissanna tried to do hers, but you just got in the way once again with something idiotic, so idiotic that it cost us the reward money, and made the guild hall seem unreliable when it came down to following a simple job request!" As she yelled, and scolded me I shrouded my eyes with my thick bangs because I felt that I was going to cry at any minute, but I couldn't do it because I didn't want to look like a spoiled brat.  
"I…" I tried to say, before she interrupted me again. "I…"  
"And one more thing, how is it that we've been helping your ass this whole time that you haven't even shown one ounce of gratitude towards us all?!" My body had begun to tremble, but not with fear, but with sadness. I really wanted to cry right now, and I felt myself on the verge of tears, but I couldn't do it just yet. I didn't want to seem like a weak crybaby, but I knew that everyone saw me that way.  
"I just…" I choked out.  
"NO LUCY!" Erza shouted. "GOD WHY ARE YOU SO RIDICULOUSLY USELESS!?"  
"ENOUGH!" Natsu roared causing me to flinch harder, than when Erza yelled. I stared at him, and saw that he too was angry, but yet he defended me, why? "Everyone quit blaming Lucy, it's not just her fault because it's partly mine too. I nearly hit her with my roar, but we all should've been working together as a team!"  
"NATSU THAT'S WHY I SENT LUCY TO GRAB THE HERBS WITH LISSANNA!" Erza yelled again.  
"Look, it's not my fault the herbs got destroyed!" I finally snapped, causing everyone to stare at me in shock. "And oh yeah Lissanna how could you just drop me on to the herbs like that from that height?!" Their eyes widened when I said that, then they stared at Lissanna trying to figure out if they heard that right?

* * *

Lissanna's POV

 _Perfect she's trying to pin the blame on me now. Time for my acting to finally pay off…_ I sniffled as I heard what Lucy had said. Then cold tears began to stream down my cheek one by one.  
"Lucy…how can you blame me for something you did?" I said then pretended to sniffle. "I tried to help you, but you kicked, and scratched for me to let you go so you can destroy all of those herbs. All I was trying to do was drag you out of the way, but you…you just…" Then I felt my face, being pressed against something warm, and firm. Once I wiped the fake tears away from my face, I saw that my face was being buried in Natsu's firm, chest as I breathed in his scent which smelled like sweat, and burning charcoal in a summer evening.  
"What!?" The blonde yelled. "But I never…"  
"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, clearly angry by what that blonde bimbo had done. _Hehehe worked like a charm._

* * *

Lucy's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone was furious with me for something I didn't do on purpose, and Lissanna was lying straight to their faces, and they believed every single word that came out of her deceiving mouth.  
"I think it's best if you go home…" Natsu said angrily.  
"Natsu she's clearly lying to you all!" I yelled. Then Lissanna squeezed more fake tears out of her disgusting eyelids, as they dripped onto Natsu's rock hard chest.  
"How dare you!" He said. "How dare you accuse her of lying? To think I saved your useless ass from my flames!" My heart wrenched as he blew those words at me, like he had blew fire. I hid my eyes with my bangs, as my lips began to tremble.  
"Natsu…" I choked out, as the lump in my throat grew larger.  
"Just…get out of here already!" He roared. I turned, and then took off as the tears began to make their way down onto the cobblestone.

When I made my way home I immediately yanked my brown belt off, and stormed into my bathroom to cool off, and the only way to do that was by taking another bath to calm all of my nerves. As soon as the water reached a good temperature, I angrily took the rest of my clothes off, and entered my tub. _I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THEY ALL TURNED ON ME LIKE A PACK OF WOLVES, AND LISSANNA LIED STRAIGHT TO THERE FACE'S! THEY DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVE ME!_ I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest, and hugged them tightly. The way they all came at me, the way Lissanna faked cried, but the way Natsu of all people didn't believe me made me hurt inside. Warm tears began to roll down my cheeks, as the images of how the acted towards me replayed in my mind, and the more times I saw their angry faces the more I felt sadness.  
"Why won't they believe me?" I asked myself. "I don't understand."

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, then you can leave a review and let me know what you all thought about this chapter. Once again thank you, I do not Own Fairy Tail, and as always...Stay beautiful_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucy's POV

The very next morning, I got out of bed feeling like a complete zombie. A zombie with revolting morning breath, and an unpleasant bed head. Instead of taking one of my typical morning baths, I decided to take a shower to rinse away all of the stench that remained from yesterday's fight with team Natsu. The only battle wound I obtained from that was a small scar located on my throbbing heart, but that scar hurt the most. However that wasn't going to stop me from going to the guild hall and making amends with my team. _Knowing Natsu, he probably forgot all about the argument yesterday anyway._ I thought, as I shampooed my hair so it would smell like strawberries, and vanilla instead of old drool, and distress. Then once my hair was fully washed my shower time terminated. I enveloped myself in my fluffy white towel, and gazed at myself in the mirror. _Weak! Useless! Pathetic!_ All their words kept echoing through my head to try and eat away at what's left of my self-esteem, and confidence. I bit my lip to try, and force the bad thoughts out, but all I got out of it was a trickle of blood running down my bottom lip. _NO LUCY, DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! REMEMBER ITS ALL YOU!_ I told myself. After drying off, and brushing my teeth I re-entered my bedroom which looked the same as always. Clean, and neat just the way I liked it with the same old photo of me and, my parents up on the wall, and the same old doll that sat in front of it. Same old desk where I worked on my novel, and the same old bed where I layed every night, but while all these things I cherish were sitting lifeless in my room it still felt tremendously hollow, and cold for some reason. If anything, it felt…lonely.

I walked towards my wardrobe, and selected the clothes I would wear on a day like today. I got dressed in a white halter with a pink rose located by my heart, a white miniskirt crowned with a silver belt to hold my whip, and keys. Then I put on a pair of knee high white socks, and a pair of silver heels. Once everything was arranged, I decided to leave my hair flowing instead of tying it in its usual side ponytail. Then I grabbed my pink heart shaped purse, and left my apartment.

As soon as I entered the guild I bellowed 'Good morning' but instead of there regularly cheerful, laughing faces they did the opposite and fired a death glare at me like a magic bullet. I sweat dropped, then walked through the middle of the guild hall, with all eyes fixated on me as if I had done something to completely piss them all off. I made my way to the bar where Mirajane had her back turned while she was polishing beer mugs.  
"Morning Mira…" I greeted happily.  
"OH SHUT UP YOU WITCH!" She snapped causing me to flinch. _That's strange, Mira's never in a bad mood._ I thought. Then I looked around the guild to find someone else to talk to, and that was when I found Levy talking to Gajeel, and Pantherlily.  
"Hey Levy!" I called out while waving my hand at her. The blue haired mage glimpsed at me, then sneered. She returned to chatting with the two, and then out of nowhere she kissed Gajeel on his lips. _Wait, Levy's mad at me too, and she kissed Gajeel?!"_ Everyone was ignoring me, and the people I tried to talk to were angry with me. I felt like I was a new cat entering a territory filled with cats who all wanted to attack me, except they didn't and instead they just hissed and growled. Then I saw them, my beloved teammates all sitting together at a table silently eating, and drinking. I walked over to the table and smiled.  
"Hi everyone how…"  
"Lucy we're kicking you out of team Natsu." Natsu said with a cold voice.

My heart nearly stopped when Natsu uttered those words. The same words I feared in my dreams, the same words that could've killed me on sight, and those were the words that punctured my soul. Of course instead of being serious, my response was a playful little girl giggle.  
"Oh Natsu, I know you're just kidding." I said, until Natsu turned around and stabbed me with a stone cold glare. The same glare he gave to his enemies that attacked Fairy Tail. That glare he gave Gajeel when he attacked Fairy Tail and nearly killed me, but ten times stronger. The look gave me chills that ran down my quivering spine as the other members, except Lissanna all stared at me with the same glare. Everyone in the guild had halted their conversations which made the guild quiet like a forest without sound. "I…I don't…"  
"OH CUT THE DUMB BLONDE CRAP OUT ALREADY!" Natsu yelled in my face. I stared at him, and saw that his eyes were focused, and angered. "WE'RE KICKING YOU OUT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS PIECE OF TRASH THAT EVER HAD THE NERVE TO JOIN OUR GUILD!" I couldn't say a word. I was petrified as he yelled, and shot hurt words at me.  
"You tell her Natsu it's about time that blonde bitch got an earful of what we thought." Gajeel said. I looked at him, and he gave me the smirk he gave me when he beat me up. "I knew for a fact that I should've killed you when I had the chance. Natsu why'd you jump in to save her sorry ass again?"  
"Gajeel…I honestly don't know anymore." Natsu said.  
"NATSU!" I yelled.  
"OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Natsu snapped again. "LUCY WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DIE IN A DITCH SOMEHWHERE CAUSE YOU AND I, WE WERE NEVER EVER FRIENDS, AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANY FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!" Now it was out. I covered my watering eyes with my thick bangs to hide my emotions, but it was cut short when I felt my hair being yanked.  
"Wow look, she is crying what a pathetic bitch." Mira gloated.  
"A real Fairy Tail member isn't weak!"  
"You're such a disgusting slut!"  
"You dress like a prostitute!"  
"You're a fat ugly whore!"  
"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU SPOILED LITTLE BITCH!" Every single one of their words struck my body like long needles. The more time the insulted me, the more time blood filled with sadness, and despair leaked out of me. Then I felt the cold hard ground hit my face, as I looked up at them all. They laughed, and towered over me like monsters. Even when I tried to block out there satanic laughter it managed to go through my hands, and enter through my sensitive ears.  
"Oh Lucy." Natsu said. I stupidly looked up, and the last needle to pierce my already tortured body was an electrified kiss Natsu gave to Lisanna.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you would like than you may leave a review and let me know what you think. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

No One's POV

"Now that you've seen how much I undeniably disgust you, and love Lissanna you can get out of our guild now." Natsu said, as Lucy sobbed silently. "Guys you know what to do." Then Everybody in Fairy Tail excluding the master picked Lucy up, and literally tossed her out of the guild like a pet cat, or dog no one had use for anymore.  
"Oh, and if you ever come by our guild again…I'll kill you." Natsu said cruelly, then before they shut the guild doors, Lissanna mockingly waved goodbye to her leaving the poor blonde mage alone outside where the weather mimicked her emotions.

After what had to be the worst day of Lucy's young life she made her way home in the grief-stricken weather, and threw herself onto her bed. She didn't feel like taking a bath to wash her sorrows, or eat something to ignore them. She didn't even want to write anything in her novel because she knew she would only be leaving wet dots on the page. All she felt like doing was crying into her pillow, so no one would hear her. A part of her felt like smashing everything because of her guild criticizing her like that, but the majority of her felt like crying to make the hurt go away. That side bared her heart which no longer had a scar, but a gash that bled sorrow instead of blood. That sorrow coursed through the veins all over her body, but only leaked in one area. That was her eyes, her big brown eyes that once held innocence, and happiness, but now appeared glassy, and broken. One look in her eyes could tell her whole story, and her body could tell a multitude of side stories. Her face was covered in red lines from her tears while her hair which was once radiant, and lively now sagged lifelessly and leaked rain water. Her elbows were scraped, and bleeding from when they threw her onto the cobblestone. She knew that if she didn't treat it now then it would get infected later, but she didn't care. Her legs were shivering, and drenched to the bone, and her skin color had changed from a cream cheese pigment, to pale as a sickly ghost color. She thought about pinching herself so that she could wake up from the nightmare she felt like she was having, but she knew that it was all real, and everything that occurred was out of hate, and anger. The heavily sobbing mage felt one of her gate keys jingle, and saw a bright golden glow emitting from it. She slowly sat up, and wiped her tears away, and when she did Leo/Loke the lion spirit appeared in front of her with a facial expression that could tell that he was fuming.

* * *

Loke's POV

My emotions sky rocketed with anger as I witnessed what those Fairy's did to Lucy. To think that I was a member of that guild, to think that I still have the guild mark tattooed on my lower back, and to think I befriended them. It was the same guild that was supposed to treat everyone like family, and friend's even teammates but they've crossed the line for the last time.  
"Lucy…" I said calmly. She looked at me with her puffy, red eyes and sighed. I looked at her pink pillow, and saw that she had left a giant stain on it which I'm guessing was from her crying she tried to muffle.  
"Loke…what do you want?" She asked sounding depressed. I put on one of my famous smug looks and said.  
"Well I am your knight in shining armor after all." However she didn't bother to chuckle like she normally did. Then my smile faded to a slight frown. "And I saw what happened at the guild." I walked next to her, and sat down on her bed. She sniffed and looked down at her knees which her soaked and bare. Then I looked at her up and down, and saw that she was dripping wet, and had scratched, bleeding elbows. _She didn't bother to run I'm guessing._  
"It's all true." She said silently. "Everything they said…there all facts."  
"No Lucy it's not." I said.  
"Yes it is Loke!" She snapped. I stared at her in shock of her sudden outburst. "Loke everything they said was true dammit. There right about me being useless, weak, a burden, a slut, a whore, and ugly bitch, and…about me not being allowed to live!"  
"NO LUCY THERE WRONG, AND YOU'RE JUST LETTING THEM GET IN YOUR HEAD!" I yelled, making her flinch. "YOU DO DESERVE TO LIVE, AND YOU AREN'T WEAK, OR USELESS. HELL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE, SO WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM MANIPULATE YOUR HEAD LIKE THIS!?"  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T SAY THAT IT'S NOT TRUE WHEN I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT IS!" She yelled back. I paused and stared at her face which was no longer depressed looking. Now it looked like a red chili pepper exploding with spiciness. All the rage she managed to bottle up next to her sorrow, was finally unleashed, but sadly it was unleashed onto me. "AND STOP DEFENDING ME BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT I AM A USELESS, FAT, SLUT WHO DOESN'T DESERVE LIFE!" Then out of nowhere, something inside of me caused me to swiftly wrap both of my arms around her body, and hold her close to me in the tightest hug I had ever given.  
"You do deserve life, so stop letting them get to you before it's too late." I said through clenched teeth while small tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I removed my sun glassed and tossed them onto her bed while I hugged her.  
"Loke…" She said then I sensed her trembling in my arms, as I felt her cold tears on my shoulder and we sat there hugging each other.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I eventually calmed down, and Loke let me go once I was finished crying. We sat there silently, which was what I had slightly began to hate ever since I joined Fairy Tail, so I decided to break the silence.  
"I'm not going back there." Loke looked at me and nodded.  
"So where are you gonna go?" He asked me.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Anonymous POV

"AW YEAH, WE FINSIHED THIS JOB AND NOW WE CAN GO HOME!" He yelled excitedly.  
"We should leave tomorrow since there's no real rush Sting." Another man said calmly to a blonde haired man with a scar located on his left eyebrow, and a single earing on his right ear.  
"Fro thinks so too." A green cat with a pink frog suit said.  
"Okay then, C'mon then." He said.  
"STING YOU REALLY HANDLED THAT JOB LIKE A BOSS!" Another cat with red fur, and a blue vest said.  
"You know it Lector, and soon I'll be stronger than that pink haired fire breather, Natsu Dragneel." He said confidently as they all walked.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Umm...like always you may leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and also if you are all thinking that this story is that same, then trust me when I say that its not. BTW I do not own FT, and feel free to check out some of my other fics. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Loke's POV

I got Lucy settled into her bed after tending to the wounds on her elbows. Her skin continued to look pale, but I had no time to stay any longer in the human world, so all I could do for right now was pray that she didn't get sick from all of the rain.  
"Hey…Loke." She said exhaustedly.  
"Yeah Lucy?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to say…thank you." She said. "You, and all of the spirits that I have a contract with mean the world to me, and I've never been so grateful to have true friends." I smiled, and before I closed my gate, I walked over to her, and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Your welcome, my princess." Then I used my magic, and closed the gate, leaving her, so that she could sleep.

Once I returned to the spirit world, I met all the other zodiac spirits, and silver key spirits she has a contract with. They were standing around looking quite worried, even Aquarius looked a tad worried for her owner.  
"How is she?" Capricorn asked.  
"Well physically she's fine, just a few scratches on her elbows which I managed to treat. Her mental health is where I'm left without an answer for you all, and emotionally she's been shattered."  
"Oh, I hope she'll be okay." Aries said worriedly.  
"Those Fairy Tail traitors are gonna pay for hurting my Luuuuucy!" Taurus said while vexed making all the spirits sweat drop.  
"Uh…don't you mean our Lucy?" Aries asked.  
"Still, who knew the Fairies could be so cruel to their own guild mate." I said. "And to think I joined there guild."  
"Tch…well hopefully this opens the little brats eyes." Aquarius sneered.  
"What do you mean?" Scorpio asked.  
"Yeah Aquarius?" I finally asked feeling irritated by her comment.  
"Think of it, the other brats have been saving her ass ever since she joined correct, and when she's alone, and fighting she relies on us a lot." She said.  
"So what are you saying-ebi?" Cancer asked.  
"What I'm saying is that maybe this needed to happen." Aquarius said. "This could also show the brat that she needs to be more independent." Before I could shoot down what Aquarius said, Aries placed a gentle hand on my shoulder causing me to calm down.  
"I'm afraid Aquarius is right Big Brother, Princess does rely on us a lot, and has gotten herself into a lot of trouble, and while I enjoy being summoned by her I still feel that the princess can be quite useless at times." Virgo said in her  
"See." Aquarius says.  
"Well, she's not that useless." Sagittarius said. "However it would be helpful if she got a bit stronger."  
"Yeah, and she has been able to cast spells by herself." Gemini added.  
"Even so, she needs more time to train physically, and mentally." Capricorn said.  
"So what do you suppose we do?" I ask.  
"I can train her magic energy, while you Leo can train her physically."  
"But…doesn't training physically include sparring?" I asked while extremely concerned.  
"Yes it does." Capricorn said.  
"Hm…"  
"Leo, as her spirits we need to help her in any type of way, we can't turn our backs on her." Aries said.  
"I know that but…"  
"Oh c'mon, aren't you the leader of the zodiacs, you should be able to train the brat like how you train us." Aquarius said.  
"Shut up Aquarius!" I finally snap, as the others look on. "Fine, I'll do what I can to make sure she gets stronger!" _Don't worry Lucy, I will make sure you rise to become a stronger celestial mage._

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was a new morning in June. The sun was pouring hot, summer rays while the sky was cloudless and blue as the river bank outside my apartment, but this beautiful day wasn't going to be enough to glue the pieces of my shattered heart together. I had been awake almost all morning just watching the ceiling. I didn't bother to get out of bed because I felt that there wasn't a reason anymore. Instead, I layed sleeplessly, and watched the blank ceiling with depression exerting from my body. As I stared at the ceiling, images of all of my former Guildmates flashed in my head, as I remembered all of the previous things I had done with them. From the time I joined the guild, to when Natsu, and I went on our first official job, to meeting Erza and fighting alongside her, to Natsu catching me every time I fell like a bird shot out of the sky. Now looking back at it I feel like all those good times were now venomous memories flooding my mind. I rolled over to look at the time which read 9:30a.m. I sighed heavily before sitting up despite my excessive wincing from my wounded elbows which were now bandaged. I sluggishly swung my legs off the bed, and stood up. I stretched, and walked into the bathroom. Once inside I stared at myself in the mirror, and saw that I fell asleep in the new outfit I had bought. The white top felt cold, and damp, while my skirt looked wrinkled, and smudged. Luckily I took my shoes off, but the knee high socks that had to be worn with the boots were ripped, and still moist from the other day. _Am I so pathetic that I literally slept in my outfit?_ I asked myself. Then I closed the bathroom door and started the shower, and made it as warm as possible. I stripped out of the damaged clothing, and stepped into the shower, where the warm water heated my cold body. Instead of cleaning the old dirt off of my skin, and washing my face which had red streaks on it from my tears, I sat down, and let the water hit me. _What should I do today? I can't stay in Magnolia because the guild I once called home still stands here, and I'm not too familiar with the other guilds in Fiore. I could join Lamia Scale, but Sherry, and I aren't the best of friends, and Tobi is pretty rude. I could also Join Blue Pegasus since that was the guild that Karen Lilica was a part of. The only problem is Ichiya, and his perverted teammates._ I wiped the water away from my eyes, then squeezed my knees.  
"There is one guild I could join, but in order to get to the city it's located in, It would take at least a day by train, and I'd be lucky enough to get there by night time." I said. The images, of Natsu, and the rest of the team flashed inside my head. There glares sent chills down my spine, and there evil laughter made me want to cry again. _So that's what I'll do then!_ I stood up, removed the wet bandages, and washed myself with my strawberry scented soap. After washing my hair, I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower to wrap my pink towel around my body.

After eating a bowl of mixed fruit, brushing my hair, and getting dressed in a white strapless shirt, a black mini skirt, and another pair of white knee high socks with silver heels, I grabbed my keys and took out Virgo's key.  
"Open! Gate of the Maiden!" I cried. "Virgo!" Then she appeared dressed in her usual maid outfit.  
"You summoned me Princess?" She asked.  
"Yes, Virgo I need you to get me a suitcase." I said. She nodded then disappeared, and reappeared in an instant with a big, pink suitcase.  
"Here you go Princess." She said. "Are you going to punish me now?"  
"Maybe later Virgo." I said. "Right now I need to pack my things up."  
"I see, then good luck princess." Then she disappeared again. I walked towards my closet, and grabbed all of my shirts, skirts, and pants. I folded them neatly then placed them in the suitcase. I grabbed my accessories which were mainly my earings, wristbands, necklaces, and bracelets then placed them in my heart-shaped purse. I placed my shoes in the suitcase, then walked over to my desk where my novel sat. I picked it up, and placed it in a folder, then packed it away in the suitcase. I had everything together. My suitcase was full, and I had my purse, attached to me along with my whip, and keys. I walked out of the apartment with my things, and luckily managed to bump into the landlady on the way out.  
"Ms. Heartfilia?" She said.  
"Yes, I was actually on my way to give you this." I handed her the key to the apartment, as she stared at me shocked, and confused.  
"Wait, are you…leaving?" She asked. I nodded softly, then clutched the handle on my purse.  
"Yes…I am."  
"Well…I guess this is goodbye then…do you have this month's rent?" She asked.  
"Shockingly yes, I do." I gave her the money for the last rent I needed to pay, then I walked away from the apartment that could never be called a home any longer no matter how nice it was. My next destination was my former guild.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I'm extremely sorry I haven't been posting chapters as often as I should, but the lovely school {sarcastic} has given us a lot of work. If you would like then you may leave a review, and tell me what you think about this chapter, or story. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay Beautiful_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Lucy's POV

With One last goodbye to my apartment that I had come to love throughout the years, I walked down the cobblestone sidewalk not even bothering to walk along the edge where the boatmen would constantly advise me to be careful. They happened to pass by, and cheerfully shout 'good morning' to me, and I responded without a voice, but with a weakened wave. _I wonder if….No Lucy you need to stop thinking of him, and get over it, so what if they tossed you aside like an object with no use it doesn't matter not one bit._ I told myself as I walked passed Kardia Cathedral. I stared at it, and remembered how Laxus used it as a base during the whole Battle of Fairy Tail. Even though he nearly got us all killed, he ended up helping us all in the end when we were stuck on Tenrou Island. To think I thought he changed for his guild, but nope he's only bitter towards me as if I were an enemy of some sort.

I stopped, as I stared at the guild I once knew, but the only response I got from it were the bad memories of yesterday. I took large breathe then shoved both doors open as everyone in the guild turned their attention to me. A few look daggers at me, some ignored me, and the rest got heated at my presence. Natsu, who was sitting with the rest of the team plus Lissanna was the first to get up, and get in my face. He growled, then drove his fist into the table next to me. "What do ya think you're doing here?!" He asked through gritted teeth. "Do you need another lesson to not show your ugly face around here!?" I didn't bother to glare, so in response I shoved passed him then walked upstairs to enter the Master's office.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"THE NERVE OF THAT BITCH WALKING IN HERE LIKE SHE OWNS THE PLACE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
"Natsu, calm down." Lissanna says softly then plants a kiss on my cheek.  
"Fine…but she doesn't deserve to be here, I just wish she'd stay at home and write that dumb novel she had been talking about!" I sneer.  
"Wait, she's writing a novel?" Lissanna asks with glee. "THAT'S RICH, WHAT A WHORE, SHE PROBABLY CANT EVEN SPELL NOVEL!" Everyone bursts out laughing, including me who laughed the loudest as Lissanna continued to mock the blonde girl's sheer stupidity.  
"I MEAN GEEZ, AND HER MATERIAL IS JUST PLAIN GARBAGE!" Gray adds. "I MEAN, A CHICK WHO GOES ON AN ADVENTURE WITH HER FRIEDNS WHAT A CLICHÉ!" Then another uproar of laughter is created. Now I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off, as Happy flew around me laughing at the same time.

Lucy's POV

I clenched my fists tight letting my fingernails dig into my skin as I stood in the Master's office shaking uncontrollably. Master Makarov stared at me in worry for me, and motioned for me to sit down. I slowly sat down in the chair, and stared at the floor.  
"Lucy my dear is something wrong?" He asked.  
"Y-yes Master." I said quietly. "I just…needed to speak with you."  
"Hmm." The master nodded, and I tried to speak, but there was a large lump in my throat preventing me from getting the right words out. It seemed as though the Master had no idea of how the guild had treated me which meant that he as the master wouldn't feel the same way, but how do I tell him what I'm in here for then? "Lucy…you know you can tell me anything. I am your master after all, and you're my child."  
"Yeah about that." I said softly. "I…I…I'm leaving Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Makarov POV

 _Lucy…Leaving Fairy Tail?_ My mind was bursting with questions, as I stared at the blonde mage. The once peppy girl I had come to know throughout the years wants to leave. My heart went still, and weighed itself down, while my throat had a newly grown lump formed inside of it.  
"My child…" I said, then stared at the rest of her body. Her skin a sickly pale color, and her elbow wrapped in bandages. "Why would you want to leave? And why do you look so pale? And why are your elbows bandaged?"  
"Master!" She yelled to stop my questions. "I just…I just need to leave for a while, ya 'know to train." I knew she was lying, and I could tell by her weak smile she manage to throw onto her face, but that wasn't all. The whole time I noticed her fists clenched tight, and her body quivering like a lip when somebody's about to cry. However I couldn't say anything, and I couldn't stop her from leaving.  
"Lucy…" I said. "If that is what you wish, then give me your hand." She gave me her right hand, where her guild mark was located, and in an instant I erased it with my magic.

* * *

Lucy's POV

My hand was bare once again, like how it was before I joined this guild, and now when I leave this guild. I had been containing my tears the whole time with a weak smile while the Master bombarded me with questions.  
"Lucy…" He said. "Please know that even though you may not be a Fairy Tail member that will not stop me from loving you like a child of my own." My weak smile began to twitch, as the tears began to stream from the corners of my eyes.  
"I know." I squeaked. "And thank you for everything." Then I turned around with my things, and ran out of the room, and eventually out of Fairy Tail while everyone laughed at me. _THIS SUCKS, THE ONE PERSON WHO GENUINLY LOVED ME MADE ME CRY THE HARDEST, EVEN WHEN I TRY SO HARD NOT TO CRY!"_ I screamed on the inside as I ran.

* * *

Makarov POV  
A few minutes after Lucy hi-tailed it out of the guild, I stormed out of my office, and down to the main hall.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU BRATS DONE!?" I shout.  
"Oh, nothing really Lucy voluntarily left the team so that I could join, I asked her politely, and she got all emotional on me." Lissanna said. Before I could yell again, Laxus my own grandson stopped me.  
"She's right gramps, Lucy just wanted to leave for a while, and you know how emotional she gets."  
"Yeah, and I'm sure she will be back real soon." Mirajane added, then planted a kiss on Laxus's cheek. My heart nearly stopped, then I turned to see Levy, and Gajeel making out, Gray letting Juvia hug him, and Natsu kissing Lissanna.  
"AHHHHHHHHH I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!" I shouted. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY GUILD HALL!?"

* * *

No One's POV

as soon as Lucy, got on the train and was seated, the train had begun to leave, as she stared at the town Magnolia pass by. All the things she had come to love in the peaceful town were left with tearful goodbyes, and farewells. She eventually stopped crying, as new thoughts swirled around in her head, like how she will get stronger, or the guild she had decided to go to, or if she should even join a guild after this heartbreaking experience. Her eyelids began to grow heavier, and heavier before she shut them all together. It didn't last long however when the blonde mage felt a sudden tug on her knee high sock. The mage opened her eyes, and looked down at her legs. That's when she saw two cats that were the same size, as Happy, Carla, and Lily, except the only difference was that one had a green face, and pink frog suit, while the other was a dark red color, and donned a blue vest.  
"Who…who are you two?" She asked. "And can I help you with something?" The frog in the pink frog suit sniffled.  
"Our friends are hurt, and dying." The cat said, then Lucy's eyes widened while she gasped. _This can't be good!_

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you can leave a review, and let me know what you think, unless you're a troll named Doom Marine 54. I won't read your review since you like to troll on other people's well written fanfiction, so with that being said Stay Beautiful, and I'll try to do new chapters on Saturday's from now on. Once again thank you, and goodnight._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Our friends are hurt, and dying." The green exceed said through heavy sniffles. My thoughts about the new guild I was thinking about came to a sudden halt, as new questions based on what the exceed told me began to enter my mind. _This cannot be good, but what can I do, I don't know the first thing about healing magic, and not to mention I'm not that experienced in trying to heal people without magic._ I felt my hearting beating fast enough to the point where it would rip out of my chest, and run away however once I saw the little green exceed readying itself to cry, my I calmed down. _Calm down Lucy, this is for their sake, so I need to keep calm and not freak out this time._ I sunk down to their level, and began to pet the green exceed on its rounded head.  
"Shhh….it's ok little guy." I said softly. The exceed stared at me with large tearful eyes. I rubbed the hot tears away with my thumbs, then gave the green exceed a reassuring smile to let him know everything will be ok. _Huh, why does this feel so ironic?_  
"I don't know if we can trust this girl Frosch." The red exceed said with crossed arms.  
"Eh…why not?" I asked. He stared at me up for what felt like a good minute then turned his head to the side.  
"Your outfit isn't very appropriate for walking around in public." He said. _Wha? My outfit is the reason. I mean there's nothing wrong with a little cleavage…right?  
_ "Ya know you shouldn't judge people based on the way they dress when you ask for help." I said giving them a pouting face. "Now do you want my help, or not?" They nodded, then I stood up dusted my skirt, grabbed my luggage and followed them through the first train car, and the second. Eventually we made it to the fourth car, and they stopped next to a booth that seated three people, and there I saw a man with hairstyle similar to Natsu's, except this man's hair was blonde. He also seemed to be sprawled out in his seat in a comedic fashion.

He was wearing a grey boa, a very revealing shirt colored a grayish brown tint that also had black suspenders. His pants were colored light grey, but were concealed due to his black thigh high boots. One seat away from him was another man whose hair was similar to Alzacks hair when I had first met him, the only difference was that this man's hair looked shorter, and well groomed.

His outfit consisted of a long black cape with gold edges, a white ribbon that reached down to his chest, a plain grey long sleeved shirt with brown cuffs, a pale blue waistguard that connected with four long pieces of cloth which had large red crosses on them. It almost looked like he was wearing a skirt, but that wasn't until I saw his dark colored pants underneath. Just like the blonde man, he was slumped over in his seat, however he didn't look as comedic. In fact he looked as if he was suffering greatly, but why?  
"What's wrong with them?" I asked the two exceeds.  
"Urughhhh." Is how the blonde moaned in discomfort, while he rested a hand on his abdomen, which was bare? "I don't think I can take much more of this." I sighed, while the green cat sat in the black haired man's lap.  
"Don't worry Rogue we got help for you two." The exceed said. He slowly moved his head up, and there I saw his eyes that were an eerie maroon color. They almost reminded me of Gajeel's eyes, however Gajeel's red eyes were a much lighter shade.  
"Yeah, we got a random girl dressed in an inappropriate outfit to help out." The red exceed said sarcastically which made me pout.  
"You guys said you wanted my help." I said.  
"Urugh…Lector…how long until we stop?" The blonde asked in even more discomfort.  
"No longer than 2 hours Sting." The red exceed said cheerfully. The blonde moaned even louder, but I knew exactly what was wrong with them.  
"I'm gonna guess you two are dragon slayers." The groaned even louder, so I took that as a conformation.  
"Who…are you…?" The blonde asked.  
"My names Lucy, and I know just the remedy to cure your motion sickness." I said which immediately caught their attention. I sat in between the two men, then said "Rest your heads in my lap."  
"What…what will that do?" The blonde asked.  
"I don't know, but a friend I used to know who was a dragon slayer as well said that he felt better when his head was in my lap." With that, I lightly placed my hand behind the blonde haired man head, and gently placed it in my lap. Then I placed my hand behind the black haired man's head, and rested it on my shoulder.  
"Are you sure about this lady?" The red exceed asked.  
"Mmhm, trust me this remedy always makes a long ride feel painless." I said.  
"W…wow this is actually working." The blonde haired man said.  
"So what are your names anyway?" I asked.  
"The names Sting Eucliffe, but you've probably heard of the famous twin dragon slayers of the strongest guild in Fiore." The blonde man said arrogantly.  
"Hehe, no I have not."  
"Don't mind him, he's just arrogant." The black haired man said. "I'm Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled warmly, as I stared at the two of them.  
"So Sting, and Rogue of Sabertooth." I said. "It's great to meet you then."  
"Yeah, but it'll only be for 2 hours unless Sting decides to make you his mate." The red exceed said, which caused me to blush. He pointed, and laughed at me, while Sting chuckled.  
"I uh…" I said nervously.  
"Don't worry I'm just fooling with ya." He said. "I'm Lector by the way, and the exceed in the pink frog suit is Frosch."  
"Hm…and I take it you're exceeds as well?" I asked.  
"Yup just about." He said. "Wait how did you know we were exceeds?"  
"Just a hunch."  
"Well now that we've all met each other what brings you onto this train today Luigi?" Sting asked. _Did he just get my name wrong?_  
"Uh,no the names Lucy." I said slightly irritated. "And I'm on my way to Crocus."  
"Huh…what a coincidence we're on our way there as well." Sting said.  
"Might I ask you what you'll be visiting Crocus for?" Rogue asked humbly.  
"Well I was actually moving to Crocus to get away from things." I said. "I was also gonna try and join the wizard guild located there."  
"Wait you mean Sabertooth?!" Lector asked.  
"Yup." I replied optimistically.  
"I don't know." He said. "A lot of the wizards in that guild are really strong, but not as Strong as Sting here."  
"You got that right."  
"I'm pretty strong." I said.  
"Oh…" Sting, and Lector said teasingly. "What kind of magic do you use."  
"Hm…I use spatial magic, and I'm also a Celestial Mage."

* * *

Sting's POV

"And I'm also a Celestial Mage." The girl known as Lucy said. _A Celestial Mage?!_ I rapidly pushed myself off from her lap, and stared at her.  
"You're a Celestial Mage?!"  
"Wait Sting…!" It wasn't long before I felt the harsh effects of the motion sickness, but that didn't stop my reaction to what this girl just said.  
"Yes, I am, but why are you surprised by that?" She asked. I hardened my heart, and looked down at the floor.  
"Nothing…I'm…sorry I got…so surprised." I said, before I slumped over again in my seat from the motion sickness that was kicking my ass. _I can't believe I met another one though._

* * *

No one's POV

the 2 hours had passed by swiftly, and luckily Sting fell fast asleep throughout the train ride while Rogue had been teetering on the edge of slumber. Lucy had told him he could fall asleep if he wanted, but he refused, and tried his hardest to stay awake. Frosch, and Lector had both fallen asleep in Lucy's lap since Stings head was no longer there. Then there was Lucy who was still deep into her thoughts about Stings reaction to her being a Celestial wizard, and if she should join Sabertooth. As far as she was concerned, most of the wizards there were pretty strong, maybe even stronger than the Fairy Tail wizards. She did tell the master that she was leaving to 'train' but that was only to cover up what the guild put her through that day. Once the train came to a stop, everyone in the car got up, and began to exit. Lucy woke Lector, and Frosch up, and did her best to wake the sleeping dragon slayer up.  
"C'mon Sting wake up." She said. "It's time to get off the train."  
"Don't worry I'll wake him up." Lector said. Then he approached Stings ear and said "HEY STING MINERVA'S ON THE TRAIN AND SHE'S GONNA KILL YA IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" After that, Sting shot up out of his seat in a comedic fighting stance.  
"I'm ready for her!" He shouted. "Where is she!?" Lucy began to giggle, while Lector, and Frosch both laughed at Stings actions.  
"Nowhere, but it's time to get off the train." Lucy said. "By the way who's Minerva?"  
"Only the strongest female wizard in Fiore, and wizard in our guild." Lector told Lucy as they all exited the train with their belongings. "But she's not as strong as Sting."  
"Well I'll draw the line there." Sting said. "I may even be a bit weaker than her, but that is a bit however."  
"I see." Lucy said. "So then why did you threaten Sting by saying she's on the train, and going to kill him?"  
"BECAUSE SHE'S REALLY SCARY!" Lector, and Sting both exclaimed at the same time. Lucy began to get nervous, and started to sweat.  
"R…really." She whimpered.  
"Well…she's not that scary, I mean not to me at least." Rogue said calmly. "But if I were you Lucy, I wouldn't try to get on her bad side." Then Lucy got even more nervous, and began to shiver uncontrollably.  
"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.  
"You saying that makes me even more frightened." She said.  
"Don't worry she may be scary but she has a sweet side to her as well, she might like you though." Rogue said.  
"Eh…Might?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, so you just gotta try your hardest to make her like you." Lector said.

It took about 45 minutes to walk from the train station in Crocus, to the guild, but they made it, and Lucy was excited to meet the new guild hall, and its mates. She was also extremely nervous, about Minerva, and the new surroundings, but she thought she would treat this new experience like her first day in the Fairy Tail guild. Sting, and Rouge both entered first. Sting screamed "WE'RE BACK!" While Rogue stood calm, and quiet. Lucy slowly entered, but shyly concealed herself behind the two dragon slayers.  
"Ah Sting, Rogue, welcome back." A man said in a red formal coat, and masquerade mask. "Was your mission a success?"  
"You bet, and we have one other surprise for you all." Lector said.  
"Hmm…oh you two are back." A lady in a long dark hair said.  
"Yep, and we brought someone here." Lector said.  
"Everyone…meet our newest guildmate." Sting, and Rouge moved to the side, and Lucy stood shyly in the entrance of the guild hall while everyone stared at her. "Lucy."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you would like then you may review, and Doom Marine 54 you can keep disrespecting me, and leaving me bad reviews, but I won't care because I don't have the time to deal with hateful trolls, so you can keep leaving reviews, and you won't effect me at all, but other than that I hope you liked this chapter, and I know this is may seem like a cliché but it's mainly practice for my future writing, and I was reading a lot of these Lucy leaves fairy tail because of Lissanna story's and I kinda got inspired to do my own story. So with that I say thank you for reading this chapter, and so far this fic, and as always...Stay Beautiful._

 _P.S: I'm a proud gay guy, so that's something new you learned about me world.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Lucy POV

The whole guild went silent after Sting introduced me. I stood in the door way motionless, and nervously as everyone's eyes were glued on me. It was extremely different from when I first joined Fairy Tail where everyone was fighting, and arguing about something stupid, but in this guild, everyone seemed rested, relaxed, and mature. However the silence it held was the most intimidating. All of their faces held sour, sweet, and awkward demeanors, but the bitterest face of all was the face Minerva held. She made slow footsteps towards me, as I tried my hardest not to explode with fear.

One good glance at her face told me that she was not the mage to mess around with. She reminded me of Erza because of how beautiful she looked, but that beauty was complimented with her fierce, and intimidating looks. The sounds of her light footsteps died, as she faced me. I tried my best not to look directly into her eyes, but I did and noticed that her eyes were just as petrifying as her look. The territorial olive color matched everything about her, kinda like Evergreens eyes whenever she stared at someone using her magic. The only difference was Evergreen was never really scary, and she was using magic. This girl was just that frightening.

Below her eyes were her maroon-clad lips that poked out just right, and had a touch of glossiness. They almost reminded me of Mirajane's lips, however Mira never frowned like Minerva was doing to me. She was just beautiful, even her long royal blue dress was beautiful. _Just calm down Lucy, take a deep breath, and don't show any signs of weakness._ I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her raise her hand up.

 _OH NO NOW WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO?!_ I thought, but instead of hitting me, she placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I stared at her confused, but then I saw her lips curve up into a grin. Her face was still pretty stern, but I felt a bit relived when I managed to make her smile somehow.  
"That's the longest anyone has stared at me." She said. "Hmph…welcome to my guild newbie."

* * *

Sting's POV

 _WHEW…talk about deadly silence, but great job Lucy, you managed to make her like you._  
"Well now that you two have met, why don't we get you to the master's office?" I said with a huge smile on my face.  
"Um…sure why not." Lucy said.  
"I'll come along, you know how he can be when he sees a lady." Minerva said. Lucy looked at her confused as I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll like you." I said. "Besides, he could use another Harlot." Everyone began to laugh at what I said, except Minerva who shook her head, and Lucy who began to blush.  
"I…I YOU JERK!" She yelled, and thrusted her foot between my legs where…my uh…dragon eggs were. I immediately held the area, and slumped down to my knees in utter pain.  
"For a slim...blonde...chick you sure do pack...one hell of a...kick." I squealed.

* * *

Minerva's POV

after Sting got kicked in his...erm...dragon balls **{ _A/N: Hehehe…get it_ }** Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and I along with Lector, and Frosch walked through the long hallway that led to the master's quarters.

As we walked through the long hallway of our guild, Sting endlessly wouldn't stop complaining, and moaning about his pain, which annoyed me to no end. If I had kicked him, which I would've done for making that sexist, and inappropriate joke about Lucy, but the girl beat me to it, and while I may not have what men have, I could tell that it did seem painful. However he would've been fine if he hadn't made that joke, but that's Sting for ya, an arrogant bastard.

"My god Blondie, why did you have to kick me in my crotch?" Sting complained.  
"Well you deserved it, and besides I didn't think the powerful Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth would go down by a mere kick." Lucy mocked.  
"A KICK! YOU KICKED ME WHERE MEN SHOULD NEVER EVER BE KICKED!" He shouted.  
"Actually a place where men do need to be kicked when they're picking on women." The blonde mage replied slyly. Sting growled, and before he could say anything I turned around shooting a glare that warned him not to speak again until I said. I huffed, then pouted.  
"Well even though Lucy kicked you Sting, I think you got off easy." Rogue spoke up.  
"How so?" Lucy asked.  
"Well…I noticed how you reeled back to kick to give yourself more power, but it seems as though you lack a few basic fighting skills." He said. "Minerva on the other hand would have put all of her force into her knee which would've probably shattered Stings…Er...'dragon balls.'"  
"He's saying that you're weak, and can't fight!" Sting shouted.  
"STING DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO TALK, DO YOU WANT TO GET KICKED AGAIN, AND LOSE THOSE PRECIOUS JEWELS OF YOURS?" He shook his head fearfully.  
"NO MA'M I WON'T SPEAK AGAIN!" Lucy, and the two exceeds began to laugh, as we stopped at the door to his office.

* * *

No One's POV

the four mages, plus the exceeds entered the room, where a large, muscular man sat with a large stack of papers next to him. He furrowed his light brown mustache, and eyebrows. He stare at them, and motioned for them to step inside.

"Can I help you with something Minerva?" He asked.  
"Yes Father, I would like you to meet a newcomer to our guild." Minerva said.  
"Well then, where is she?" The man asked. Minerva stepped aside, and Lucy stood there nervously once more. He put his pen down, and stared at her.  
"So…what's your name?" He asked.  
"My names Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia." His eyes widened, and he stood up. "Heartfilia huh?" Lucy shook a little more, as her voice got shakier by the minute.  
"T-that's right." She said nervously. He leapt towards, her and Lucy remained in her spot once he came down to her level. She knew exactly how scared she was, but she did everything she could to not scream. "So Layla had the baby after all huh." Lucy's jaw dropped.  
"Huh?" She squeaked.  
"Oh yeah…I knew your mother, she used to be a good friend of mine, and it seems that she conceived a beautiful child." Lucy sighed with relief, and blushed. "Actually, we used to date, but it wasn't anything long-term." The master said, then Lucy began to blush with embarrassment.  
"Wow...who knew my mother had such an eye for people." She said uneasily.  
"So you want to be a part of our guild hall huh?" He asked. The Celestial mage nodded firmly, then he brought out a magical stamp.  
"Pink, and on the back of my right hand." She said bravely, the master shook his head, then put the guild mark on her hand.  
"Lucy Heartfilia…welcome to Sabertooth."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and so far this fic. If you would like, then you may leave a review and let me know how I'm doing with this story. BTW, I would also love it a lot if you check out my other FT story called The Astral Wizard. An OC story, without any NaLu {sorry} but I will definitely put a NaLu story up eventually. Once again Thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild…

Lissanna's POV

About a week passed since the problem of the guild finally made her leave out of our lives, and ever since the blonde creature left the guild a lot of changes occurred. For One, Natsu and Gray haven't been fighting as much as they were before, and most of the guild…began to get along on an intimate level. It almost seems as if a lot of new relationships had formed ever since the witch left the guild.

As Natsu was stuffing his face with food at my table, I looked over to the one across from us and saw Gajeel, and Levy making out to no end. I let out a small giggle seeing how short Levy was compared to how big, and muscular Gajeel was, but hey…size doesn't matter **{A/N: Eh…Eh}.** I looked towards the bar, and saw my big sis of course who instead of cleaning beer mugs, was staring into Laxus's eyes with fondness, as he stared back into her soft blue eyes. _Aaaaawwwww they're so cute_ I thought _._ However in a small corner were two familiar mages I know by the names of Elfman, and Evergreen who were trying their best to hide their love life from the guild, but I knew my brother like-liked her. I don't see why not, she was beautiful, and plus she has shown her affection by all the times she has drooled over his body. Almost everyone in the guild knew, but they just left them alone. The craziest hook-up out of all of these new relationships beside Gray finally giving Juvia a chance, was Bickslow, and Freed. I knew that Freed liked men, Laxus especially, but I never saw it from Bickslow, and that shocked me more because no matter how different they acted, they seemed to get along pretty well for the most part. Those two were located on the second floor caressing each other's cheeks while on the first floor of the guild, Juvia was hugging Gray to no end. Last but not least, was Natsu and I who immediately began going out on dates after the blonde bimbo made her exit from this guild, and quite frankly at this point I don't particularly care about where she is, if she's dead, or if she joined a new guild because I hate despise her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

A week passed since I left my old guild, and became a Sabertooth wizard. Not much changed except for me getting a good deal on an apartment located three blocks away from the guild hall. It was a lot bigger than my old apartment, and the best part about this one was that it was cheaper than my old apartment was. I only have to pay 40,000 jewel for two months instead of one. It had everything I needed. A spacious bed room with a walk in bathroom. A kitchen connected to the kitchen, and really pretty, and comfy furniture. Another good part about this apartment was that it had a nice walk in closet, so now I have more room to store my clothes, and other things I brought. There was also a bigger desk located in my room where I set my manuscript, and pen. My favorite room however was the bathroom because the tub was in the shape of a square, and had a separate shower just in case. Everything about it was left me with a great amount of bliss.

That morning, I woke up from my new bed, and stretched out all of my tense, and relaxed muscles. I opened the pink curtains in my room to let in the bright, and welcoming lights that emitted from the sun. I opened the window, inhaling the sweet aroma of fresh, cool air entering my room. _Wow, who knew a Monday morning could look so beautiful._ I brushed the pink covers off of me, then hoped out of bed to enter my bathroom. _I think I'll take a shower this morning. Then I'll have Cancer style my hair._ I opened the shower door then turned the hot, and cold dials. While the water was warming up, I stripped out of my bed clothes, which was just a white T-shirt, and pink shorts- then before I entered my shower, I looked at my elbows and saw that the bandages were gone. _I almost forgot I had those bandages on. Loke must have removed them while I slept._ My bright smile faded to a frown once I thought about Sting, and the other members of the guilds reaction once they saw me. _I hope I didn't make them worry about me, after all, it was just a wound from a fall, no real harm._ I moaned, then entered my shower.

* * *

Stings POV

"Are you sure we should be doing this Sting?" Lector asked, as we walked through Crocus.  
"Ah C'mon, she won't mind, and besides it's a Monday morning it's my duty to make sure that it isn't very pleasant." I said passionately.  
"But Sting, didn't you already do that with all the Guildmates?" Lector asked.  
"Well yeah what's your point?"  
"What if she doesn't take it as a joke like the others, and beat you to a pulp?" He asked obviously concerned for my health. It true that in the past, I have pulled pranks on my fellow Guildmates on Monday's only, and it is always a fact that they end up kicking my ass, or resenting me for the day. I remember once, how I pranked Minerva by putting fake blood on the bottom of her dress. She kicked my ass so bad that day that I was left in the hospital for a good week or two.  
"Ah but this is different Lector, Lucy's the new meat to our guild, and I need to give her the proper welcoming." I said while I rested my hands on the back of my head. "And she can't beat my ass because…well…look at her."  
"That's true, but you weren't saying that last week when she kicked you." Lector said jokingly. I turned, and gave Lector a death glare.  
"I told you that was a dirty kick." I said through gritted teeth, but all my best friend did was laugh at me.  
"If you say so."  
"Tch…well let's get moving, she should live somewhere around here." I said.  
"Don't you have her scent?"  
"Hm…it's pretty vague, but I'll try." I sniffed the air a bit, and tried to pick up the scent, but there were too many other aroma's blocking the one I need. When we first met on the train when she put my head in her lap, she smelled like strawberries, and vanilla, but I only got one whiff of her.  
"Any luck?" Lector asked.  
"No…" Then I caught a strong whiff of strawberries, and vanilla then ran. "No doubt, she's this way, follow me Lector!"

I heaved, as I stared up at the apartment where the pleasing smell was emitting from it.  
"She's in there." I said as I began to chuckle. "Okay Lector, I need you to fly me into her window."  
"Sure, but if she gets mad…"  
"Relax, it'll be fine." I said, as Lector spread his wings, and rose me to her open window. I perched myself on her sill like a bird, and entered her apartment. Her bed room was pretty big for 40,000 jewel, and not only that, but it seems as though she was nowhere to be found except for…  
"She's in the bathroom." I whispered to Lector, who began to giggle. "Do you still have the mask?"  
"Sure do." He said, then handed me the scary face mask. I put it on, then stood next to the closed bathroom door.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You are looking cool, baby." Cancer said. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the new style I had requested from Cancer. Thanks to him, my blonde hair reached to my midsection, however it was tied in a longer side pony tail with a pink ribbon.  
"Thank you Cancer." I said.  
"No problem, baby." Then Cancer disappeared in a flash of golden light leaving me alone in my bathroom. I stood up, tightened my pink towel then walked out of the bathroom with my new hairstyle in place. Little did I know, there was a surprise waiting for me on the other side?

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you may leave a review and let me know what you thought. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

 _At the Sabertooth guild…_

Stings POV

"Ah c'mon Lucy, why won't you talk to me?!" I wined. After this mornings…event the blonde decided to give me the silent treatment the whole time we were at Sabertooth and by doing so, she sat herself down at the far end of the bar while she pouted, and drank her smoothie. _Hmm…she's pretty cute when she's mad, maybe if I tell her that then she'll get over her anger._ I stared at my hand and moved it as though I were groping the air and blushed. _Wow._ Just then, Minerva and Rogue came walking towards the bar together, which was no surprise since they always seem to get along very well. Probably because he's so quiet, and laid back unlike me.  
"Good morning you two." Minerva greeted in a surprisingly happy mood. Lucy's face brightened, as she chirped "Morning" back at her.  
"What?!" I yelled. "You speak to them, and not me?!" Lucy ignored me which only made me feel a little more irritated than I already was.  
"Well Sting, you kinda deserve the silent treatment after what you did." Lector said with small chuckles in between. I gave him a deadpan look that only rose Minerva, and Rogue's curiosity levels.  
"Okay…what's going on?" She tiredly asked while resting her hands on her hips. "I swear it's always something with you Sting."  
"What?!" I said. "That is false on so many levels that I can't even get too." _Hehehe…Ah….I feel dumb now.  
_ "So." Minerva said. "Spill it."  
"Well." Then Lucy's hand slapped me on my mouth, as she held it tight with the other.  
"Don't you dare tell her Sting?" She barked. I moved her hands away from my mouth, and gave her my best arrogant smile.  
"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment Ms. Nuuuudebie." I sang, which angered the girl even further.  
"Nudebie?" Rouge asked. "What is…"  
"Well ya'll, this is what happened..." Lector said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After Lucy's Shower, she walked out of the bathroom with her new hairstyle in place. As she walked out, Sting jumped in front of her, with a bloody-face mask on, which succeeded in making her scream, but made her step back, and slip on leftover shampoo from Cancer's magic. When she fell her towel came completely loose, and exposed her…well...Let's just say that Sting got completely stunned, amazed, and turned on. Once Lucy saw that he was staring at her now fully naked body, she screamed then attempted to slap him. The bad part was he caught her slap, then the two fell down, leaving Sting with an open hand to accidentally grope her now bare bosom, causing her to scream louder, and eventually kick Sting in his…erm…groin once more, but this time harder._

 _End of flashback…_

* * *

No One's POV

After Lector finished telling the story, Sting along with Lector burst out laughing.  
"Aw man, it's funnier the second time!" Sting hollered which infuriated, and humiliated Lucy once again, and incensed Minerva who gained a newly formed shroud of doom aura.  
"Sting…" She said in her scariest, demonic voice sprinkled with a thin layer of her calm voice. Lector, and Sting immediately stopped laughing only to hug each other with fear printed on their bloodless faces. "Come here this instant." Sting, and Lector timidly walked over to the angry Minerva as she took both of their heads and forced them to stare at the humiliated blonde girl.  
"Apologize this very minute or I'll snap both of your guilty necks, right off your shoulders." She said chillingly. In response they repeatedly bowed their heads whimpering "We're sorry" to Lucy, who stared at them with delight.  
"Oh don't worry." Lucy said deviously. "You'll really be sorry when you see what I'll do to you."

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _Hehehe…that'll have em shaking in their boots.  
_ "Anyway, I actually came over here to ask the two of you if you'd like to accompany me on a job." Minerva said.  
"That depends on what the jobs asking." Sting said. She showed Sting, and I the flyer that read, "HELP! HELP! MONSTERS TERRORIZING OUR VILLAGE!" I stared at it with mixed emotions. I was happy to be asked if I wanted to go on a job, and it looked fun, however I felt that I would be a burden on the team. From what I heard from Sting, Minerva's really strong compared to him, and Rouge, and of course…me.  
"So what do ya say Newbie?" Minerva asked. "You in or out?" _Well, I could start gathering money for the rent, even though it's not due for two months so..._  
"Sure…why not." I said cheerfully. "Might as well get to work while I can."  
"Great, we'll have to go over to the outskirts of Clover town, where the village should be located." Minerva said. "If we leave today then we should be able to get back by at least nightfall."  
"Awesome, then let's go!" Sting exclaimed positively then dashed out of the guild with Lector following.  
"Is he…always like that?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but like always, he rushes out before I could tell him the only way to get there, and that would be…  
"By train." I say with a chuckle. "Oh don't worry, I've dealt with these situations back in my old guild."  
"Hm…well let's go, so we can see the look on his face once we find him." Minerva said with a bit of enjoyment on her face. Then Minerva, Rouge with Frosch, and I all exited the guild.

* * *

No one's POV

"Urrrrrrrrrrrgh." Sting nauseatingly groans. "Why didn't you warn me?!"  
"Because you ran out of the guild like all the other times when I wasn't done talking about the job details." Minerva said nonchalantly while sipping a cup of tea she had ordered.  
"You could've…stopped…me." Sting said through violent gagging sounds.  
"Yeah," Minerva said, "but where's the fun in that?" Lucy chuckled while she held Plue, her celestial spirit dog, in her hand. The second Minerva caught one glimpse at him, she put her cup down on the saucer and gave it a confused stare.  
"Newbie." She said. "Can you tell me what in the hell that thing is in your lap?" Lucy frowned a bit, then placed her gentle hand on Plue's white head, while he trembled with fear from Minerva's paralyzing glare.  
"He's my celestial spirit." Lucy said impatiently, "And also he's not a thing, he's a canine." Minerva chuckled then gave Lucy a long stare this time.

* * *

Minerva's POV

Huh, for a Newbie she's got guts to get impatient like that with me, but I see that she also has a really strong passionate side to her, which is what I like in a female.  
"Hmm…my apologies for calling it…err…him a thing." I said. "Newbie…" She sighed then began to smile again.  
"It's okay, it's usually like that when people question what this little guy is." She says softly. _Wow, is it me or is this girl the sweetest thing a person could have on her team. Not to mention busty, and…pretty._ I began to blush a little until she caught me staring at her.  
"Minerva…is…something wrong?" I immediately snap back into reality, then continue drinking my tea to distract myself.  
"It's nothing..." Then for the rest of the train ride everyone stays silent. Sting thankfully fell asleep, Rouge as teetering on the verge of sleep since he's been silent the whole time, and Newbie stared out the window with…Plue…in her lap, until he vanished in a small ball of light. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with how silent it got, so I decided to start a new conversation with the Newbie.  
"So Newbie, why did you decide to join our guild?" I asked a bit bluntly.  
"Well…I uh…" She hesitated. _Is she…hiding something?_ "I just needed to leave the last guild I was in."  
"Huh…was it bad or…" Then the train came to a stop, and Sting immediately jumped up well-rested, and looking alive.  
"ALRIGHT WE CAN GET OFF THIS MOVING DEATH TRAP!" Sting excitedly exclaimed. The next to get up was Rogue with Frosch in his arms, then Lucy, and finally me. We exited the train, and began to walk through town trying to find the exact place we need to go.

* * *

No One's POV

As the group of mages walked through the dirt path, past the urbanized area of Clover, they approached a more rural, and vast area filled with small huts that were kept far from each other. There were also crops on their lawns, but they were dry, and lifeless. What made it worse, was that it was quiet, too quiet for the four mages, including the two exceeds.  
"Man…where is everybody?" Sting asked. Then Lucy gawked at something in the dirt located at the first hut's crop.  
"You guys…what's that?" She asked nervously. Once the rest of the group caught a look at what Lucy gawked at, they gasped.  
"That's a pretty large footprint." Minerva said. "Then you know what that means Sting." He nodded then Lector grabbed him and they both took flight.  
"Time to kick some ass!" There were many large tremors after Sting shouted out those words, and once the monsters made their appearance it was time to fight.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like than you may leave a review and let me know what you think. BTW sorry for not uploading it on the weekend, I wasn't in my home at the time, but I'm posting it now, and probably around Saturday or Sunday. Trying my very best not to run into a bad writers block. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and as always...Stay beautiful._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Minerva's POV

they've arrived, the monsters were finally present, displaying their enormous, sharp teeth and snarling relentlessly. The one I faced was growling the loudest however, like a cat gearing up for an attack when a new cat walks into its territory. Fortunately for this monster, my magic is all about manipulation of space, so he's about to wish he never bared his teeth at me.  
"Tch…this'll be a cake walk." I said uninterested in its effort to be terrifying. I cracked my knuckles when more of the rest of the monsters surrounded us. Now all I could see was the white fur that encased them, and that was all. "Ugh…this is a waste of time."  
"Ah C'mon Minerva." Lector said.  
"Yeah this could be fun." Sting added. "Plus we could make a little competition out of It."  
"Hmm." Now Rogue was attentive. _Geez, why does he always try to make games out of killing real life threats?_

I sighed knowing all too well I was in no mood to bicker with Sting. Stings childish suggestions were gonna rub off on me anyway, besides it actually sounded pretty fun. I mean, I haven't had a good laugh since I slayed all the other monsters who dared to attack me, or when I used to play with the dead miniature monsters my father would always bring back from a mission when I was small.  
"Wait...you guys are really about to make a game right now?!" The new girl asked frantically.  
"Yeah, why not?" Sting said, then the girl slapped a hand on her forehead from what I assumed was from exhaustion.  
"Tell ya what Newbie." I said. "The last person to kill one of the four monsters here has to buy us dinner on the way back, and the first person to slay a monster gets a good portion of the reward."  
"B…but."  
"No time!" I exclaimed excitedly. "NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Then we scattered away, leading the monsters to different areas, while the new girl stayed with the one I approached, which looked like the larger one out of them all. Sadly I got the smaller one, but in order to test to see if this girl is ready to go on missions with a team like mine she'll first have to prove how strong she is.

My monstrous opponent charged at me, but like a flash of Stings light, I dodged its attack then continued dodging its assault of multiple punches until it decided to kick instead. Of course I flawlessly evaded the attack, then ran up the side of its legs. It did its best to shake me off of its back, but knowing me I wasn't letting go of something I was about to make my property. With a flash of my devious smile I reached its oddly chiseled chest, then bit down hard on its smooth pink nipple. The beast yelped, and whimpered in agony the sound I oh-so can't live without. I couldn't just stop there, so I twisted the nipple, and pinched it as if I was squishing a grape with my fingers. The monster screamed louder and fell to its back. It squirmed, and screamed, and tried to slap me off of it.  
"Play time's over you ugly bitch." I said sadistically. Then climbing up to its face I punched it directly in its large eye as it did its best to shake me off. Finally using my Territory ability, I created a large wave, and defeated the monster without breaking a sweat.  
"Welp, guess who's getting the largest cut?!" I shouted.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _Ah this sucks! I know for a fact I got left with the biggest one, and furthermore I don't know if I'll be able to take a beast down by myself._ I sighed, then with a fiercer attitude, I grabbed my whip readied myself to attack. _I'll just have to do what I can then!_

"Bring it on!" I yelled. "I ain't afraid of you!" It roared, but silenced itself after I cracked my whip around its large pale ears. Flinching from the sound and covering its ears, I took this opportunity to use my magic.  
"Open!" I yelled. "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Then in a flash of golden light above the surface, the maiden dressed in her usual maid outfit popped up out of the ground like always, then landed next to me.  
"Hello Princess, are you finally going to punish me?" She said casually. I sighed, then told her…  
"No, but I need your help to defeat this monster." Virgo bowed then began tunneling through the ground. _Now is should take this time to formulate my plan._ The monster roared at me, so I readied myself to use the whip once more. It ran at me and tried to punch me, but I swiftly moved out of the way, then cracked my whip twice next to its ears. In pain, the monster covered them then fell through the ground in an instant. _Great, I was able to stun it, and Virgo trapped it, now I can close her gate then…_ The ground trembled, then the monster popped up out of the ground under me, and punched me so hard I lost almost all of my breath.

"What!?" I yelled in aggravation. "But…wait, don't tell me this thing can use diver magic too!"  
"Princess, it seems as though I'm of no use in this fight, I bid you farewell for now." Virgo said nonchalantly then vanished in a ball of light. _No…I was supposed to close her gate to conserve magic, but now I've lost some!"  
_ "Okay then, time for plan B!" I yelled. I used my whip once more, and wrapped it around the monsters large forearm. Then swinging onto its shoulders and retracting my whip, I got ready to use another key.  
"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!" I yelled. "Cancer!" My second spirit appeared, and it was Cancer with his shears in hand, and ready to fight.  
"Back again, baby!" Cancer exclaims, then begin to attack the monster with fast cutting attacks.  
"That's it Cancer, keep at it while I try to…" Instead, the monster had other plans of retaliation. With its giant, dark, palm, the monster smacks us off of his shoulder, and I fall to the ground hard on my side, and coughing out blood.

Cancer disappears, and so does more of my magic. _No…but…how is…my magic down already?!"_ I looked up, and saw the monsters foot towering over me, like when a human would stomp on a bug. Exactly what I looked like compared to the monster, a bug just waiting to be squished. _All of my energy…has vanished…_  
"Blondie!" I hear. I look up, and saw the light dragon slayer, the dragon slayer that snuck into my apartment and made me go through the most embarrassing moment of my life. Sting Eucliffe was standing on top of the monster, but his look wasn't hard, nor was it soft. Instead, he wore a grinning face that strangely made my heart rate increase. He looked like my knight in shining armor which was a good thing, but the person he reminded me too much of was that fire breathing pinkette. _Dragneel…too much…like…Dragneel…_ "You…lose." The last thing I saw –-after Sting uttered those words- was nothing but a crisp white color.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you may leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _No! Stop touching me! Why are you…wait what are you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I shot up faster than my eyes could open. I looked around and saw that I was somehow back in my apartment. Sweating, and panting faster than my heartbeat I tried to get out of bed. Shooting pain swept throughout my abdomen. I held it tight, whimpering noisily. No matter how much it hurt-even if I had no idea where it was coming from-I just had to get up and see what in the world was going on.  
"Lucy." I looked around to see where the voice came from until I saw Sting in my doorway. He was carrying a bucket filled with Ice, bandages, and other medical supplies. Not only did I feel pain all over my midsection, but also all over my head. My stomach churned, while my body shivered. Goosebumps formed all up and down my arms, until I felt hot. _What the hell is going on?_ "  
"Sting." I said. I tried to stand up, but between his firm hand on my shoulder and the pain from my midsection I pretty much lost this fight.  
"Try not to get up, you aren't strong enough to stand." He said sounding really protective of me.  
"Wh…why are you in my apartment?" I asked.  
"We're taking care of you." Sting said kindly. My head pounded too much for me to process what was going on, but it seemed like Sting wasn't letting me get out of bed, and it also seemed like something was making him feel protective of me.  
"We…?" Then Minerva appeared from the doorway, flashing her satanic smile at me. What scared me the most is how she was dressed. Instead of wearing her dress, she was wearing a sexy nurse uniform that left a lot of cleavage out, and tiny skirt where you could see just about everything. Last was a giant needle in her hand.  
"Paging Nurse Minerva." She said alluringly. "Shall I give you a sponge bath, or go right to giving you a vaccination. I sweat dropped as Sting bent down and put the bucket, and medical supplies down.  
"I need you to lie down for me." He said. I tried but the pain was too much to handle. The dragon slayer placed his hand on my upper back, then on my lower back. Slowly, he layed me down until my head hit my soft pillow and until I was comfortable. "Okay, now to take care of your injuries."  
"Injuries?" I asked. "When did I…?"  
"Remember the job we went on?" Minerva asked. "You got hurt badly by that monster you were fighting, and sadly we couldn't get anything to eat so we brought you back to your apartment."  
"Oh…" I said. I turned my head, and stared at the wall colored a light beige color. With guilt, I said, "Sorry, I know I was supposed to buy everyone dinner before we got back here."  
"Eh…even though I was craving some chocolate mousse from a restaurant located in Clover town, I guess I can settle for you buying me lunch another time." She said.  
"Okay Lucy, I'm gonna have to lift your shirt a bit." Sting said nervously. "In order to tend to your injuries."

* * *

Sting's POV

 _Oh boy, how am I gonna contain myself this time. I mean, I'm not seeing her naked, but how would I know if she wore a bra or not. Oh my, please god, the first time was an accident, but please don't let me feel lust for the new girl._ I blushed a deep shade of red after uttering those words. She turned her head, her eyes big and brown like two thick bowls of chocolate syrup were looking into mine. Her cheeks turned light pink, then with a nervous voice she said,  
"Fine…but, just be careful." She said.  
"Well…I'll be searching for something to eat." Minerva said. "Don't get too comfortable you two." I sweat dropped, as she exited the room. Lucy and I, alone together, what more could I ask for. My throat became a dessert, and my tongue as prickly as a cactus.  
"Okay, I'm lifting your shirt a bit okay." I said nervously. She nodded shyly. My heart rate sped up and my hands began to move towards the hem of her black shirt. They pinched it. At this point, I would either die from a heart attack caused by my lust for this girl, or die from this growing in my grey pants. I slowly moved the shirt up until it rested on her chest. _Oh no, she's not…wearing a bra!_  
"S…Sting." She sighed. "P…Please be careful." I couldn't stop focusing on her lips, all I wanted to do was kiss them, and suck them, and even play with them. That's the only thing I wanted to do with this girl. Play with her until we die.  
"Okay, I'm gonna start." I said.

* * *

Minerva's POV

About an hour passed, and I stayed in the Newbie's kitchen eating a sandwich I found in her fridge. I knew how excited Sting was getting and I really didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Plus, almost every guy reacts this way when they lift a girl's shirt. I would know. After finishing the sandwich, I threw the plate in the garbage, then walked back upstairs.  
"Uggh…it hurts!" The Newbie said.  
"I know, but it's almost over." Sting said. I sighed then poked my head in the room. Sting finished wrapping the girl's abdomen while she whimpered.  
"Oh good, I really didn't want to walk in on your little love fest." I teased. They both blushed as I giggled. _  
_"Whatever, it's not like I have any feelings for her." Sting said as he crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, why would I have feelings for another dragon slayer anyway?" Newbie said. I stared at her confused then shrugged my shoulders.  
"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something Newbie." I said, then sat down at the end of her bed. "How you feeling though?"  
"Good, but my head is killing me." She said.  
"Yeah, she might be coming down with a fever, but don't worry I gave her the medicine needed to tackle it." Sting said. "She'll be better by tomorrow."  
"Good, but that's not what I really care about." I said. Lucy stared at me confused. "Newbie…why did you leave your last guild?"

* * *

No One's POV

"Why did I leave?" Lucy repeated. Minerva wore a serious face as Lucy asked. She looked down at her covers then sighed. "I guess…its time I told you why I left." "  
"Hmm." The blonde mage sighed feeling extreme pressure from the question asked by Minerva.  
"Well…I was kicked out of the guild by my team. We went on a job to collect magic herbs for a client, but one of the new team members dropped me onto them, and made me destroy the herbs. My team was pissed that day, but then when I went back to that place the next day…" Lucy said, trying to hold her tears back. She gripped the covers, and sniffled. "When I went back, I tried to explain what happened, and they tore into me like a pack of wolves. They yelled, screamed, wished death upon me, and what hurt the most was how they physically threw me out onto the streets like an abandoned pet." A tear fell from Lucy's face, and that one tear turned into a million streaming down like raindrops. "I felt the pain they left on my elbows, but that pain wasn't nearly as bad as what I felt in my heart. Weak! They kicked me out because I'm useless, ugly, a slut, but most of all weak!" She exclaimed as Minerva stared at her with a hard look on her face, while Sting looked like he would explode from anger any minute.  
"Lucy…which guild did that to you?" Sting said in his lowest, and darkest voice. "Which one Lucy? I'll find them and teach them a lesson."  
"It won't make a difference, they'll never take me back." She said. Then her eyes shot towards the two mages. Those thick chocolatey eyes, turned bitter and miserable. "And I don't ever want to go back to that place!" Sting's anger was silenced by Lucy's sudden outburst. Minerva however kept her composure. She stood up and paced through the room slowly.  
"Well…I'm not saying I agree with what they did, but they have a point about you being weak." She said. Lucy questioned her, as she paced through the room. "That monsters we were fighting were really weak, so weak that a novice could take them, however you couldn't."  
"Minerva!" Sting growled.  
"No!" Minerva yelled. "She needs to hear It."  
"So…what're you saying?" The celestial mage asked.  
"What I'm saying is that you're weak." She said bluntly. "But weak people have the power, and fierce passion to grow stronger, and stronger until they're so strong the people who made fun of you are the same ones who fear you." Lucy's wiped the strands of tears away. Minerva cupped both of Lucy's hands then, stared into her eyes.  
"Have you even figured out why I haven't called you by the name you were given at birth?" Minerva asked.  
"No…" The blonde said.  
"It's because you haven't shown me just how strong you really are. Until you do that, only the will I call you by your name."  
"And by then, your abilities will be stronger." Sting said. "And you wanna know why?"  
"Uhh…"  
"Because!" Sting exclaimed. "I'M GONNA TRAIN YA!" Lucy stared at him, and for the first time since she left her guild, she felt something growing for the two mages in her apartment. She felt a new bond being created, and she felt like she was ready to trust these two. She was ready to believe in herself again.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you can leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Minerva's POV

After the Newbie fell asleep, Sting and I took our leave then went our separate ways. Sting said he was gonna go home to eat with Rouge, and the Exceeds. As for me, I just needed to go home and process what the new girl told me. What I need to find out is which guild was responsible for hurting her the way they did. She hesitated before, but if I do my research correctly, then maybe I can find out who needs to get their ass kicked by the blonde. She hesitated to tell us or whatever reason, but I can only assume that it was that bad.

I entered my apartment located a few blocks away from the guild. Usually I get to the guild early since my apartment is located a few blocks away, but on most days I just train until noon, then eat a nice, healthy, balanced meal. I set the keys down on my coffee table, and immediately entered my room upstairs.  
"Oh my…what a day." I murmured. Because this day was a lot more stressful than I anticipated. Once I plopped down on my large queen sized bed {for a queen like me} I immediately kicked my boots off, and stared at the blank ceiling towering above me. _Oh wow…this was some type of day. Hopefully tomorrow won't be like this one._

* * *

Lucy's POV

the next day, I managed to get out of bed without the effects of my fever, which made it hard to sleep. Thanks to Sting he gave me the medicine I needed to tackle it, but my sides were still hurting. Something felt off however, and I think it was when Sting was tending to my injuries. He was shaking a lot, and he seemed extremely nervous for someone who carries themselves with so much arrogance. When he finally placed his calloused fingers over my bare abdomen…I felt…I felt like all the pain disappeared in an instant, until he started wrapping the bandages. _No Lucy…you can't fall for another dragon slayer, even if he is kinda cute._ I felt around my abdomen where he touched me, and wished that he could touch me like that again, and again, and again to the point where I could die from his roughened hands. I unraveled the bandages, and found a bruise forming on my side. Similar to the one Gajeel gave me back when he hated me. Only difference now is I got this bruise from getting beaten by a monster, Gajeel wasn't a monster. No, what he was took monster out of a dictionary and replaced it with asshole. Exactly what he was when I first met him, and now. Then Levy, my best friend. To think I was writing my novel so she could read it first. She didn't even bother to defend me when they were kicking me out, or saying those horrible things to me. As far as I'm concerned, a real friend would have helped someone in danger, not encourage the threat. The question I have now is, Should I even continue writing my novel? Originally I was going to let Levy read it first, but now…who knows.

After breakfast, I took a quick shower, and got dressed in a black shirt, red skirt, and black boots. I tied my hair in a high pony tail using a red ribbon. Once I equipped myself with my whip, and keys, I grabbed my purse then exited my apartment. _Hmmm…I should probably stop at the magic shop before I go to the guild, Hm…hopefully they'll have some gate keys for me._ My mind was now set on visiting the magic shop, so before I met my Guildmates, I walked around Crocus until I found the shop I needed. A quaint sized shop with not much going on except for a sleeping employee. All I saw was a few basic magic items, until I came across a belt with the letter "L" engraved on it. I grabbed it, and looked at it a bit closer. _Hm…I wonder…_ I tapped the employees shoulder and his head raised from the counter which had a newly formed puddle of drool on it. _How charming…_  
"Um…excuse me." I said. Then his head rose from the table slowly, then he stared at me with exhausted, dark eyes. "I just wanted to know what type of magic this belt might possess." He rubbed his eyes then yawned like a cat.  
"Oh, hehehe." He chuckled. "Hm…you have a good eye for such a pretty girl. That belt is designed especially for Celestial wizards who use gate keys."  
"Really?" I said now intrigued.  
"Yup…it was designed to make sure their keys or any type of belonging they possessed would never get stolen." He said, I stared at the brown, leathery magic item. It looked just like my normal belt, but the difference was this one was filled with magic. _Not to mention, it looks super cute!_ Out of all the times my Keys have either been stolen, or lost by an opponent, this would make fighting a lot easier. At least that way I'll be able to stay armed at all times."So…you wanna buy it?"  
"Definitely!" I chirp. "How much is it?"  
"40 thousand jewel." _Woah, that's a lot…I don't know if I even have that much. I didn't really get a cut of the reward jewel from the last job, and I also wanted to get a gate key, but that's probably so much more._  
"Huh…if I knew it was gonna be that much I would've saved better."  
"Well…for you I'll knock it down a bit to 20,000, ya know since you're so adorable." He winked, then I blushed all shades of red. _I wasn't even trying to be cute that time, but it seems that I won him over just being me. I LOVE THIS TOWN!_  
"In that case I'll take it." I said. "Oh and I also wanted to know what kind of gate keys you had for sale." His smiled faded and he looked slightly disappointed.  
"Sorry to tell you this sweetie, but we're completely sold out at the moment." I sighed. _Oh well, at least I got the belt for a low price_. "But we should have some in stock by next Monday, so make sure to be here early."  
"Kay, well thanks anyway!" I cheered. After paying for the magic belt, I exited the shop then made my way towards the guild.

I approached the doors and reached for the knobs, but they sharply opened and I collided with the blonde dragon slayer. He landed right on my abdomen, and I yelped with pain.  
"Sting?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh Lucy." He said.  
"Get off!" I exclaimed with pain. He jumped up to his feet then helped me up.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said with a cheeky smile.  
"What are you in such a rush for?" I asked.  
"Oh…well I was actually getting ready to see how you were doing." He said. "And also, the master wants to see you." The pain from abdomen subsided, then I looked at Sting in confusion.  
"Huh…why?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but let me know when it's finished, I want to start our training as soon as possible." He said.  
"Oh alright." I said feeling defeated. _Sheesh, I literally just got injured by a monster, and this guy wants to train already?! Man...talk about a rush of energy_

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

Lucy made her way to the masters office where she saw him completing only one sheet of paper work, the rest were organized and filed neatly.  
"Uh…you wanted to see me master." She said shyly.  
"Yes…I've received a letter for you addressed from the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy's eyes widen once she sees the letter with its guild mark as a stamp.  
"Er…The Fairy Tail guild?" She asks.  
"Yes…but I wouldn't know what they'd want from you however." He said. I took the letter then opened it…

* * *

 _Letter;_

 _Dear dumb blonde, I'm glad that you were able to find a guild that suits you, but it's too bad that no one really likes you. No ma'am, they're just using you like how we did, ya 'know to replace Lissanna. Everyone knows that you're just a weak, spineless, little slutwench who deserves to be stoned to death. If you're reading this, than…oops, my bad._

 _Love, Natsu + Lissanna_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stood there with the letter trembling in my hands. I tore it to pieces and wiped the single tear that managed to be shed.  
"Thank you master." I said. I turned and without saying another word I exited the room. Anger filled me as I marched downstairs and found Sting eating at the dining hall with Lector at his side. I approached him, and said…  
"I'm ready!"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like than you may leave a review and let me know what you thought. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A/N

Hey, its Ajleefan here, and I apologize for not being able to post chapter. These Regents have completely beat my ass like Erza when she mad, so the whole time I was studying for both Global History, and Algebra. Pray that I passed cause OMG that global regents made me want to cry a little. However now that testing is done {Thank Jesus} I will be getting back to posting Chapters of Fairy Tail, so be on the lookout. When I finally complete this story, I will post another authors note, and tell you a little more about me. Be sure to check out some of my other stories, and leave reviews on them to tell me what you think. Thank you, and Stay Beautiful.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

No One's POV

The Four mages Lucy, Sting, Rouge and Minerva plus the exceeds all ventured out of Crocus. Sting and Rogue told Lucy about a great training spot, and Lucy wanted to get in as much training as she can. After reading a Letter sent to her by her old guild-mainly Natsu, and Lisanna-she became fed up with how Fairy Tail has been treating her and decided that she would no longer procrastinate, or wave off a chance to get better at what she does. That would be magic. The ground they were walking on became grassier by the minute as they passed many broken boulders, and large parts of scorched grass. Lucy let out a chuckle when she noticed a part of the grass that read "Sting, and Rogues Training spot, no outsiders allowed."  
"Was it really necessary to write your names there?" She asked  
"Hmhmhm yes Blondie, yes it was." Sting said. "That way, nobody except from our guild would waltz over here, and pollute our training spot."  
"Hm…that's why we go as far away from Crocus as possible." Rogue said. Minerva stepped behind Lucy, with a sly grin and said…  
"That, and because a certain Light dragon slayer accidentally destroyed the guild hall." She said. Lucy chuckled then Sting crossed his arms.  
"It's not like I did it on purpose, it was in my blindspot." He said. Lucy laughed then Sting rolled his eyes.  
"Ya know what Blondie just for laughing you've just earned yourself twenty pushups." Lucy gasped, but it wasn't long before Minerva smacked him down to the ground-face first-.  
"Idiot, I was gonna explain her training regimens, and how she can improve." Minerva hissed. "Sting, go on the Punishment rock!" Sting pleaded with her by using puppy dog eyes, but not even that was enough to break the Spatial Mage's glare." The light dragon slayer sat himself down on a short, bumpy rock and grimaced.

* * *

Minerva's POV

"Alright Newbie, before we start training you let me go over your exercises, and what you lack and need to improve on." I said.  
"Okay." She said.  
"From what I gathered from our first mission with you, you have a good percentage of Magic, and you know when to conserve it and use it. I also noticed that you have a pretty keen intellect for a Blonde."  
"Eh…how did you get all of this information from one mission?" She asked looking a bit confused.  
"Well I was watching you fight that giant, and I compared your Magic power to mine." I said. "While you don't have as much as I do, still, it's impressive." She blushed and grinned. _Aww...She's so cute._  
"However, you lack certain elements of Celestial magic spells. Both summoning, and ability."  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Before I could continue, Rogue stepped in to take over.  
"Most Celestial mages at your level would've already mastered Summoning two spirits at a time. Furthermore, you only relied on summoning which could prove hazardous moments with you getting injured in a fight with a monster." She looked down at her knees and sighed.  
"Don't let it get you down Lucy." Lector said. "I mean, Minerva was just like you at one point. Spineless and Pitiful."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Rogue was left to tell me what I need to improve on, while Minerva tied Lector and Sting up for 'punishment'.  
"So that's all we need to do." Rouge said. "Before we start helping you work on your magic, we need to help work on your physical attacks."  
"Well I usually just use my whip, and kicks." I said then held the baton part of my whip.  
"True, but you'll also need to exercise in order to help your body maintain magic, and expand the power inside of you." He said. "Now…with that being said, are there any more questions you need answering?"  
"Uh…yeah." I said nervously. "Will it hurt."  
"Like hell, but don't worry we'll be coaching you." I sighed. The thought of Minerva coaching me is scary, but Sting coaching me could force me to summon Aquarius on him. Rogue however won't be a problem.  
"Okay, I guess we should get started then.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Celestial world…_

No one's POV

Loke looked up at all of the stars that flooded his world's skies. He saw everything, and heard everything about Lucy's training. Not only that but he saw how they let her into the guild, and that just wasn't sitting right with Loke. His pointy cat ears flicked as he Lucy's loud moans. She was doing push-ups as he saw, but everything about this whole situation left him with a bad taste in his mouth.  
"Leo?" A soft voice said behind him. He snapped out of his gaze, and turned around to see none other than his best friend {and possible love interest} Aries. "What are you doing?" He looked down at the ground, and she immediately assumed that he was worried about Lucy.  
"It's just…your right, I'm worried." He said. "I mean, I know everything about Sabertooth and their mages. There not exactly a friendly guild, or open guild most people associate with, so why would they include Lucy into the guild without an argument?" Aries looked on and saw Lucy jogging behind Sting, Rogue, and Minerva.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but she looks rather happy."  
"I know that…but, it still doesn't sit well with me." He said. "Fairy Tail already drove her out of the guild like she was no longer of use to them, so why would Sabertooth willingly accept her?"  
"You shouldn't worry too much." Aquarius said as she approached them along with Scorpio. "If the brat is happy, the brat is happy."  
"We Are! Yeah Leo, if Lucy's happy then she deserves that emotion." Scorpio added. The leader of the Zodiac looked down with the same scowl he had when Aquarius called her a brat. That wasn't until Virgo appeared behind him.  
"Big brother, if you want I could check on her for you." Virgo offered. "Then you could punish me." Loke sweat dropped at her offer, then waved it off.  
"No…forget it, I'll check on her when she gets home." Aquarius along with Scorpio began to walk away.  
"You're wasting your time Leo, but I can't stop you so I'm outta here." Leo rolled his eyes as he went back to star gazing. Aries decided to stay with him to tell him things will be fine, and Virgo tunneled her way underground to god only knows where.

* * *

 _Back on Earthland_

Lucy's POV

By the time I got home, it was close to six o' clock. Each muscle in my body ached from the training Sting, Rouge, and Minerva put me through. All I wanted to do was take a bath, and go to sleep, but something else stopped me from doing that. When I finally walked into my room, after struggling to get upstairs with pain coursing through my body, I found Loke lounging on my bed with his usual suit and tie outfit.  
"Hey Lucy what's going on?" He greeted cheerfully. I had no strength to yell at him for entering my house without permission, and I certainly had no strength to close his gate or lecture him about coming through the gate without my consent, so I just plopped down on my bed next to him.  
"Nothing much, just tired from training." I said. "What about you, how are things in the Celestial world?"  
"Everything is fine, its just." He took both my hands and caressed them gently. "I missed you." I sighed and took my hands away from him. Pinching the bridge of my nose I said "Loke go home." He chuckled.  
"But seriously, I actually came here to check on you." The Lion said. "I heard you joined a new guild."  
"Yup, I joined Sabertooth and I made three new friends." I said cheerfully.  
"So I heard." Loke mumbled. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were happy."  
"I am…but I got a message from Fairy tail." She said. "Lisanna and Natsu in particular." I sighed knowing that they'll do it again, but I saw the blood boiling anger on Leo's face.  
"I can't believe I ever joined that guild." He said. "If I knew they could be so…" I took Leo's hands and squeezed them.  
"Don't worry about it." I said softly. "That guild is nothing but a bad memory to me now, and I'd love to keep it that way." He calmed down, then grinned.  
"Fine." He said. "But Lucy, what soft hands you have." I looked down, and saw that I was still holding his rough hands. I immediately dropped his hands, and stood up.  
"Anyway I'm gonna get something to eat." I said. "Do you want anything?"  
"The only thing that could fill my gut…is your beauty." With that last line, I closed his gate and proceeded to the kitchen to make myself dinner.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and I'll be updating them on time now that summer has finally arrived. Be sure to leave a review to let me know how this story's going. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucy's POV

"Come on Sting, let me go!" I yelled. Ever since I started training, Sting insisted that I learned self-defense. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Idea of me defending myself one day against someone bigger than me, however that didn't mean I liked getting pinned down by my hands. Sting's head was inches away from mine, and while I felt uncomfortable I also felt…kinda aroused. I know I shouldn't be crushing on anybody yet, and it's not like I want to date him, or be with him. He is really cute though from the way he smiles without a care in the world, to how arrogant he is, to how whenever anybody corrects him about something he makes the most adorable face ever.  
"Sorry Lucy, but in order for you to learn how to defend yourself you'll have to fight me off of ya." He said. "Come on, it's really easy." His face was close to mine now, and all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes, those dark, beautiful… _No Lucy, bad, bad, bad Lucy._ I wanted to slap myself for being so silly, I mean it's not that I don't like him…I just…I don't know really. What I did know however was that Sting was driving me crazy pinning me down like a rapist.  
"Sting, I really don't want to hurt you." I said. He chuckled out loud then got closer to my face. His breath tickled my nose, but smelled like mint, or like he ate something sweet.  
"Please…how in the…" That's when I bucked my hips, and tossed him over as if he was a sex offender. And to add the icing to the cake I threw in a kick to the groin. He yelped so loud, I actually felt his pain for a bit.

"Why'd ya have to kick there?" He squealed. I couldn't help but giggle. His voice sounded like a little kid before puberty.  
"Well…I just…used the good ole techniques of self-defense, and hit you where it hurt." I said victoriously. "And that felt surprisingly good."  
"And it'll feel a whole lot better against someone trying to get under your skirt." Minerva said as she walked over with glee on her face. Rogue stood with her while the exceeds were taking a nap under the shady tree behind them. _How does a tree so tall and bulky manage to stay alive after the way these lunatics train?_  
"Newbie…hey Newbie." Minerva said. I snapped out of my thoughts then stared at her. _Crap…I dosed off again._ "Anyway, I was saying how well you've been improving in training."  
"Hmhmhm…well that's because I had you, Rogue, and even Sting to help out." Sting tried to get up off the ground, but groaned every time.  
"Well, I also meant to ask you if were doing your magic building exercises everyday like we said?"  
"Yup, Capricorn helps me practice." I said. I was about to walk over to the tree to rest after training, but I felt my magic decrease a bit before I even moved. Usually whenever it happened, it was because I was summoning a spirit. Which meant…  
"I have also been helping with her training." Loke {a.k.a Leo} said.

* * *

Loke's POV

Even though Lucy and I talked the other day about her new guild, and guild mates, I was still feeling a bit iffy about the whole situation. I know there's something up with her new guild, and I know that her new friends might be more trouble than there worth, which is why I need to make sure there not up to anything out of the ordinary.

"Loke?" She said dumbstruck. "What're you doing here?"  
"Well…I saw how your training was going." I said. I stepped closer to her, and placed her hand in mine. "My beautiful bombshell." She blushed, and sighed.  
"So I'm guessing you must be Leo?" The woman in the blue dress said. If I'm correct, she must be Minerva.  
"Hmhmhm…that's right my darling." I said seductively.  
"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." Another mage said. This mage had dark raven like hair, and from what I saw Lucy referred to him as Rogue. Normally I'm not very friendly with new people that are males, but he doesn't seem like trouble. If anything he kinda reminds me a little of Gray.  
"Pleasure to meet you too." I shake his hand, then the real trouble brews next to the dark haired mage.  
"What's up with the ears?" My ears twitch and I felt something else rising. A mix of rage with a hint of malice. "What're ya some type of cat?" I feel my nerve twitch, but I give him a fake smile instead.  
"The name's Leo, and while I'm related to a cat, I am a Lion." I said. "So let me guess, you must be Sting, right?"  
"Yeah, that's right." He said _._ I gave him an intense stare, and he shot one right back at me. I could even feel the parks fly between us. Everyone was silent, no one moved a muscle, and the only noise that was made were the leaves that rustled. The air was chilling, and my body felt like a thousand degrees. _I care too much for Lucy's sake, I'm not about to let some Natsu wannabe parade around trying to make her fall for him. The last thing she needs is her heart broken again._

"Er…Loke, is there something you needed?" Lucy asked. I snapped out of my death stare and looked over at her.  
"Nope I just wanted to meet your new friends, and I also wanted to see if I could join your guild." I said slyly. The two blonde mages, Sting and Lucy, both shouted what.  
"Why would you want to join Sabertooth?" Lucy asked.  
"Well…since you're no longer apart of Fairy Tail after what happened, there's no reason why I should still don their guild mark." I said. That was one of the reasons, but I will also be acting like an agent. I need to make sure nothings up with this guild. From what I've heard, and read they aren't the open-arms type of guild like Fairy Tail.  
"Well I say no." Sting said. My nerves were getting close to snapping. "N-O, flat out No. We don't allow animals in Sabertooth." I sweat dropped and chuckled.  
"Well then…how come you're still apart of the guild?" His attitude shifted, and he was getting mad. _Can't help the fact that I have a sharp tongue._ Lucy came between us, and tried to calm us down.  
"Wait Lucy, Sting doesn't want Leo in the guild because he knows that our Lion friend would kick his ass without using magic." Minerva said deviously. I knew what she was doing, and I was for it. Sting fumed then stepped back.  
"Fine, then if you want to get in the guild." He said. "You're gonna have to fight Me."  
"Sting!" Lucy yelled.  
"No Lucy, it's okay." I said placing my glasses in her hands. "If he wants a fight, then he's got one."  
"But…do I get any say in this?" She asked, and everyone said no simultaneously.

* * *

Sting's POV

the day finally ended. Lucy's stupid Lion friend was accepted into the guild, and I had to nurse the bruises he gave me. I had to admit, for a Zodiac spirit he sure did know how to throw down. I wasn't saying that to his face though, next time I see him it'll be different.

I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't for whatever reason. My magic was drained from training with the others, and I was getting extremely tired at the guild. Not to mention I got my ass handed to me, so why couldn't I sleep? So many thoughts and images kept popping up in my head as if they were ads on a commercial. I turned to face my window, where I saw the night sky. All it did was mock me. I wanted to yell, but Lector was sleeping. Plus the last time I woke Lector up he didn't make me breakfast, and his cooking is amazing. One thing I couldn't understand about the guy was his attitude. I mean, he seemed so territorial over Lucy. I could understand if they were ex's or something, but he acted like he didn't want me to talk to her at all. At the guild, after our fight, I was trying to talk to Lucy at the bar, but he kept butting in and distracting her. Then after he left, she had to go back to her apartment to rest or something like that. It pissed me off though because I really wanted to talk to her more. I don't know why, but she's just…so nice, and caring. I'll admit that she's a lot easier to talk to than Minerva, and even Rogue. Minerva's always so hostile, and Rogue barely ever wants to talk with me. However Lucy, she just…reminds me too much of someone I used to know. _Well, now I'm really awake so I guess there's no point in trying to sleep anymore._ I sat up, and quietly got off my bed. Lector was still asleep. That was a good sign because right now I need time by myself. I slipped a black T-shirt onto my bare chest, quietly, then I exited the apartment.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. If you would like than you may leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Lucy's POV

it was nearly midnight, and I couldn't get any sleep. My mind was going a mile a minute. All I kept thinking of was the way Loke, and Sting acted towards each other. It was a real pain seeing two of my friends fight like this. It was strange though, they both seemed like they were fighting over something, or someone. _Please, under the name of the Celestial Spirit King don't let their childish behavior be because of me._

I knew way before Sabertooth that Loke was extremely territorial, which is natural for a Lion. I really should've introduced them when I first got accepted into the guild. More importantly, I really need to get something to make sure that feline perv doesn't pass through the gate on his own anymore. While I've been training to increase my magic power, thanks to Capricorn, he still managed to take a large chunk of it out. Normally Celestial spirits are summoned so they can pass through the gate with permission, but in my case they just do what they want. Loke is an example to that.

What bugged me the most about this day was Sting and Loke's little fight. I know Loke likes to pick fights, since he used to do it with Natsu, but I didn't know he was gonna completely kick Stings ass. I'm not on Stings side since he did try to poke fun at Loke, and I'm definitely not on Loke's side since he tried to insult Sting just as much. What made it worse though was the fact that Minerva kept egging there drama on. I tried to stop her, but knowing Minerva no one controls her. Even Lector, and Frosch got the guild to bet on who they thought would win the fight. I really wanted to talk to Sting today, and it was ruined due to petty drama.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided on taking a midnight stroll through Crocus. I've really only seen what it looks like during the day, and I was kinda expecting it to look prettier at night. Other than streetlights, no other lights helped dazzle the town. That was the good part about Magnolia. You could walk through the town at night with different lights that helped make the town look mesmerizing. I bit my lip at the thought of Magnolia, and the parts of the town I used to walk by. Painful memories is all they are now. I sighed then stopped at a street bench. I sat down then placed my chin in the palms of my hands. _Why does so much drama manage to enter a 17 year olds life? Even if I may be older due to the seven year gap, but still._ I pinched the bridge of my nose, but got a horrible whiff of something foul. My eyes watered because walking towards me with the odor you could smell all the way from the guild were three men in drab clothing. They were staring at me with evil intensions. _Of all the rotten nights to wear a cute skirt, and top._

"Hehe…hey fellas look what we got here." The more muscular looking man said. I'm guessing he was there leader.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a doll." One of the lackey's said. "So why don't we play with her." _Why me!?_ I immediately stand, and back away from them.  
"Hey sexy, no need to back away from us." The lackey said.  
"Yeah we just wanna get in your shirt." The second lackey said. My face went blank.  
"And why would that let me get with the likes of you three?" I asked sounding dumbfounded. One of the lackey's ran at me. I immediately swayed to the side. He missed me and I kicked him in the gut. He fell down, then the second tried to grab me but I ducked and elbowed his groin. He squealed and fell to his knees. The leader of this trio surprised me however. He managed to grab me from behind. _This one must have magic._ He immediately picked me up, and slammed me down on the cobblestone.

All air, and bits of blood, were knocked out of me. He was on top of me, pinning both of my hands down with one meaty hand, and his face was dangerously close to mine. I tried my best not to inhale his rancid odor. My lungs were having a tough time trying not to do that.  
"Hehehe….you're a feisty little girl aren't ya?" He chuckled. "And you got a body on ya." He looks me up and down, and the second hand starts getting closer to my boobs.  
"Get off of me!" I yell. I try to buck my hips on him, and it slightly works. He regained position, and pinned my hands down harder until it pinched and hurt.  
"Sorry Princess, I couldn't here ya." He said. "Now where was I?" In the blink of an eye, a large beam of light struck the man and sent him flying off of me. I blinked for a second then sat up and saw Sting in front of me.  
"That was a bold move going after a member of Sabertooth." Sting growled. Without any other words, the men picked themselves up and scurried faster than Gray and Natsu whenever Erza was angry.

* * *

Stings POV

"That was insane, you really should be careful when walking at night." I lecture like a parent. After I helped her to her feet, we walked together through Crocus. I assumed she was only out this late for the same reason I was. Sure it's okay for me to do it since people of Crocus know damn well who I am. In Lucy's case, she's a lot more vulnerable to being attacked at night since she's new. Not to mention the fact that her outfit would contribute to it.  
"I know, but I couldn't sleep and midnight strolls usually help clear my head." She defended.  
"Hm…same here." I said. "Usually when I can't sleep I sit at the park and relax."  
"That actually sounds nice right about now." She said. "You sure it's safe?" I gave her a look that made her laugh.

I lead her to the park in Crocus, which took up a large area, and we sat on one of the benches. There are two parts of this park, the children play on the larger area where most of the activities are found, while the adults sit on a smaller part of the park where benches are found. During the day it's crowded and overrun by many children, by nighttime it's nice and quiet. A perfect spot to talk.  
"So, do you wanna talk or stare at my pretty face?" I asked playfully. She rolled her eyes, and leaned back.  
"Sure, why not." She said. "What do you want to talk about?" _Crap, I don't even know what I want to say to her, but I need to talk to her. I want to hear her voice.  
_ "Uhh…Minerva hasn't been as vicious as she normally is." I said. She giggled faintly. We sat in silence, the worst part of any attempt to converse with someone, until I couldn't take it anymore. _What else should I say. I still don't know that much about her, and I don't want to say anything too hurtful. From what I'm told I can be pretty blunt, and arrogant._

"Hey, Sting?" She said. My eyes drifted towards her. She was hugging her bare arms and looking down at the ground. "I…I wanna thank you." I was confused. _Why is she thanking me?_  
"Ah don't worry those thugs are scum, and weak jerks."  
"No, not just that, I wanna thank you for everything that you've done for me." She said sincerely. "You've been doing so much. Helping me train, listening to what I have to say, and accepting me as a friend." I was in awe. Not once in my life have I ever been thanked this way. This girl really is something else, something precious that no one should ever mistreat. _Why in the world would Fairy Tail kick someone like her out?_  
"Hmhmhm…you don't have to thank me for that." I finally said. She looked at me with those brown eyes, confused. "Just remember you've got a whole guild that will protect you, and have your back. We're nothing like Fairy Tail."

* * *

No one's POV

The Two mages sat in silence once more. Sting was trying to say something else to her to start a conversation, but the words weren't coming out right. Lucy began to speak up.  
"Sting." She said. He looked at her, his full attention on the sound of her soft voice. "I…I meant to ask you for something."  
"Sure, what do ya need?" He asked.  
"Well, I heard there's gonna be a huge festival in Crocus soon."  
"Yup, better known as the Pre-Magic Festival." Sting said, getting excited. "It's an event hosted before the Grand Magic Games. Ya see, the Grand Magic games are hosted 3 months after the Pre-magic festival."  
"So what is there to do during the festival?" Lucy asked, now interested in the festival.  
"Tons of stuff, they have a bunch of games, contests, and there are fighting events dedicated to raising money for charity."  
"Hmm…and what about the Grand magic games?" She asked.  
"Well that's a huge event in Fiore where wizard guilds face off to win a huge prize."  
"Awesome." The celestial mage said.  
"Yup, and that's what makes it really fun." Sting said joyfully.  
"It does sound fun, but it sucks that I can't go." Lucy fiddled with the hem of her skirt.  
"Aww…why?" Sting asked sounding disappointed. Lucy sighed.  
"I haven't gotten a chance to go on any jobs, and my rent is nearly due." She said.  
"No problem, the event is three days from now, and if we work nonstop, we should have enough money to pay your rent, my rent and go to the festival happy." Sting said. Lucy's eyes lit up with happiness.  
"Really, you'll help?" She asked.  
"Yup, and we go on a job first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast." He said. She squealed, then hugged him. Sting blushed, and Lucy let go in time before his face turned completely red. "So, we should probably get home, I'll walk you…"  
"No…I should be fine." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then the blonde mages parted, and went to their separate apartments.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I might include the grand magic games in this story, but you tell me if I should do it, or include it as a separate story. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think about this story. Thank you so much, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Loke's POV

All I could do was watch that light bulb, and Lucy's conversation, from the beginning to the end. Since I used up a chunk of Lucy's magic,without permission, I had no choice but to stay put in the celestial world for the rest of the time being. From time to time the other celestial spirits would check on me-Mainly Aries, Capricorn, and Cancer-but I always let them know their leader was fine. Deep inside I was a ticking time bomb. I let that arrogant, light dragon slayer know how I felt passively. If I were to ever catch him or anybody else from this "Sabertooth" guild doing anything to harm Lucy, then I'll let them all know just how aggressive a lion can get. Rogue seemed okay, and Minerva reminded me of Erza. I never got a chance to greet the exceeds of their group, and I already know how I feel about...the light bulb.

"Leo!" Someone called from afar. I turned and saw Aquarius standing behind me with a vexed face, and folded arms. _Wonder why she's pissed this time._  
"Yes Aquarius?" She stood next to me, and looked up at the stars.  
"Look, I know you're worried about the little twerp but you need to let it go." I felt myself getting annoyed at how she called our master, and friend, a twerp.  
"Aquarius…" I began, but she shushed me.  
"I'm not finished." She said. "I get how you feel, believe me, but the more you act this way around her and the rest of her friends, well the more she'll continue to talk to them." I kept looking at the stars in our world. I knew Aquarius had a good point, but the more she tried to console me, the more I tried to ignore her words. They were already sticking to me however.  
"So what's your point?" I ask. I felt her flare up beside me, as she got angry from my words.  
"Ugh…weren't you listening, my point is!" She yelled. I felt my natural colors fade to white while she yelled. Aquarius is one scary spirit. "LET. IT. GO!" Then she left, and I was alone to repaint my body. _How can I let go of something that's not okay with me?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…at Fairy Tail_

Natsu's POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, LISANNA YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" I roared with laughter. It was another Tuesday night at Fairy Tail, and another one of our dates, and Lisanna was making me laugh louder than any other night. The guild roared with laughter from other conversations, and a drinking contest Cana decided to put together. Days, weeks, even Months passed from the day we all decided to shed the dead weight of our guild. It felt incredible losing 200 pounds of weak, and ugliness. It was worth it since I gained 100 pounds of happiness, and that most important feeling in the world other than hunger. That was love.

Ever since Lisanna came back, it was almost like we never left each other, and we've grown closer, and closer as the days went by. We've gone on many co-op missions during the day, and at night we would make it special. Love, Laughter, and Happiness was our motto, and whoever had a problem with it would be nothing but ash once I got done with them. Everyone else felt the same way with their mate.  
"Natsu...quit it…you'll make me choke." Lisanna giggled.  
"Hmhmhm…you got that right." I chuckled, and she laughed once more. I heard the door upstairs slam open. Makarov was about to say something.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" He yelled. All of our talking, laughing, and arguing came to a stop and he unraveled some sort of poster. "Thursday, everyone will be going to Crocus!"  
"Oh yeah, the Pre-Magic festival is on Friday." I said.  
"The…Pre-magic festival?" Lisanna asked.  
"This event will be hosted on Friday." Gramps said. "There will be lots of games, food, and magic battles to help raise money for the homeless of Fiore!"  
"Hm…You'll love it Lisanna, this'll be the best Friday ever!" Happy flew towards me, and landed on my head.  
"Natsu only loves these types of things because of the magic battles, but I love em for the yummy fish!" Happy exclaimed.  
"Then at night there's a huge concert to feed the peoples ears or something…" I said. I didn't really care for the concert part, but the fighting, eating, and playing is all I wanna do.  
"Hmhmhm…the concert part sounds pretty fun, hope they have fireworks."  
"So whatever jewel you need to raise for rent, do so now." Then the master re-entered his office, and the rest of the night was filled with laughs and merriment.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Wednesday finally came and I only had two days left until the Pre-Magic festival. I had a lot to do to prepare, and the first thing on my list was to go on as many jobs as possible to raise some jewel. Rent was nearly due, and because of all the training I needed to pay ASAP. I didn't mind though since each day I trained, I felt stronger afterwards. _Better than training with Natsu…that's for sure._ I felt lighter as I thought about that stupid, fire breathing, pinkette. It would happen every time I accidentally thought about him, and the others. He was my best friend in the whole world. That's why when he turned on me like a vicious wolf, I felt like he ripped off a huge chunk of my heart that made me feel…happy. The feeling has slowly been making its way back into me, but it's not the same.

After realizing I dozed off too long, I got dressed immediately in a plain purple laced crop top, and a pair of jean shorts. I didn't know if I wanted to put my hair in high long pigtails, or my new side ponytail. _Which would be cuter? Pigtails, or ponytail._ I couldn't ask Cancer for any help since I wanted to save my magic, but at the same time I had no idea what I wanted. I shrugged my shoulders and made the decision of wearing my new side pony tail. Once I had my new belt, with my keys and whip attached to it I was ready to leave.  
"Time to get out there and make some cash!" I said cheerfully. Unfortunately, my peppiness came to an end when I tripped over something lying in front of my doorstep. I grunted, and looked at it, and "it" happened to be Sting.

* * *

No One's POV

Sting rose up, yawning from my nap, and saw Lucy lying on the ground with her butt in the air.  
"Ugh…Lucy, you woke me up." He said, stretching and yawning.  
"What!?" She exclaimed. "You tripped me!"  
"Well next time you need to watch where you're going." That struck a nerve. She swiftly kicked him into a wall, disabling him temporarily. He rubbed the massive bump that was now present on his head.  
"Hey what was that for?!"  
"Sleeping in front of my door, tripping me, and telling me to watch where I'm going in front of my own apartment!" She said. She rolled her eyes, then helped him up. That wasn't until he pulled her down and pinned her.  
"Say sorry to me." He giggled.  
"Sting…" She said. He tried to tickle her, but it was at that moment when Sting realized he made the worst mistake of his life. For you see, one of his hands, accidentally groped Lucy hard. She flared up with anger, while Sting simply melted by her rage.

The two mages were walking towards the train station. Sting was battered by Lucy's multiple kicks which she learned to do by the teachings of Minerva. He explained to her why he was asleep in front of her house, and showed her the first job they needed to do. He also told her that Lector was off on a job to help Rogue and Minerva. The two mages boarded the train, and took their seats in a booth for four. Sting slumped down in the seat, already feeling the effects of the horrible motion sickness.  
"Oh c'mon Sting the train isn't even moving yet." Lucy said amused at his appearance.  
"You tell that to my stomach." He said trying not to spill his guts everywhere. Lucy rolled her eyes then sat next to him.  
"Here, lay down." She said. He did as she told him, and instantly started feeling a lot better.  
"Mmm, you smell soooo good." He moaned. The celestial mage blushed, as the train started to move.  
"So, do you wanna remind me what this job is again?"  
"We're supposed to…" Sting started to yawn, and in an instant he fell asleep in the blondes lap. She stared down at him confused, and smiled affectionately at him.  
"He's so cute." Eventually she found the flyer in his back pocket, and it read

 _ **"Return a Barrel of special, magic spring water to an elderly lady from a group of magic thugs:  
Location: Denali town  
Pay: 700J"**_

Even though it was a low paying job, Lucy still felt happy to be spending the whole day with Sting. Just Sting, her, and nobody else.  
"Morning!"

* * *

 ** _CLIFFHANGER ALERT!_**

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you would like you can leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter who you think said "Morning" to Lucy. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay Beautiful!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

No one's POV

"Morning Lucy." Said a familiarly sweetened voice. The celestial mage looked around, but in the velvet seat across from her was none other than the leader of the zodiac, Leo [a.k.a Loke} the lion. The Celestial mage made a fast double take after seeing the lion spirit. It didn't help, and she had to accept the fact that Leo the lion was on the train with her and a sleeping Sting.

"Loke, haven't I told you a million times not to pass through the gate on your own terms?!" Lucy tried her best not to get angry, or at the very least mad. She was just about used to this, but anytime he disobeyed her wishes she had to act like a mother and remind him. However with an aloof child {like Leo} that never seems to help.  
"Hmhmhm…yes, you have told me." He pushed his glasses up to his face, and gave the blonde mage his signature smirk. "But I came using my own magic this time." Lucy sighed in defeat.  
"Well what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I heard you needed help trying to earn money for rent, so I figured I would drop in and help you out." Lucy tried to call his bluff, but she couldn't. It sounded too believable, even for Leo and either way she knew she couldn't stop him. Since he came on his own terms, she couldn't close the gate unless he agrees to it. She was stuck with him for the whole day, or at least until he decides to go home early.  
"Well then you better conserve your magic, because we're doing jobs for the whole day." Lucy said. She chuckled weakly.  
"Sounds good, but I should be the one telling you that." The lion teased. The blonde mage rolled her eyes at his smartass comment. The lions grin rapidly faded once he saw Sting sleeping on Lucy's lap.  
"Why is he sleeping in your lap?" Leo asked. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the dragon slayer shift his head.  
"Well, his motion sickness was getting to him so I let him lie down on my lap. That way he could fall asleep faster." She explained. Leo was barely listening however since all he could think about was how he would throw Sting off of her lap. "Plus he said it's comfy."  
"Ah. Well them maybe I should…" Leo began to say, but Lucy instantly shot him down with a firm "No."

As the train moved the two mages, Lucy and Leo, didn't have much to talk about. An awkward silence was formed between them and Stings snoring. Lucy massaged Stings light colored hair while Leo watched. He tried to distract himself by watching things pass by out the window, or even daydream. Both attempts only left him staring at his key owner's delicate hand playing with Stings blonde locks. He knew the silence had to be broken.  
"So Leo." Lucy said. "What's been going on in the Celestial world?"  
"Oh nothing much really." He said. "Virgo won't quit calling me big brother." Lucy chuckled.  
"Oh really?" She said.  
"Yup, and Aquarius has been acting extremely nice around us when Scorpio's with her."  
Lucy sweat dropped.  
"I don't think she'll be happy hearing you mention her name like that."  
"I'm not afraid of her, she should be afraid of Me." The lion said bravely.  
"Okay…but don't come here asking me if you could stay for a week." Leo chuckled.

"More importantly, I wanna know what's been going on in your life." He said.  
"Well I've been training a lot lately, and you know what it feels amazing."  
"That's incredible, I'm glad you're finding the joy in doing it." Her words made the lion feel happy knowing she was having a great time. "I feel like I've been getting stronger as the days go by, and I don't feel…" She paused, and her smirk quickly faded. She looked a little sad, and Leo knew why.  
"Weak?" He asked. He didn't need a confirmation. He already knew she was going to say that word. "You were never weak Lucy."  
"Oh c'mon Leo." She said. "Stop lying to me about something that's was true."  
"Lucy." He said. "Trust me when I say that I'm not lying, because you are far from weak. You're the only mage I've ever known who's got more heart, and passion than any mage in a guild. Even…"  
"Fairy Tail?" Leo wanted to bite his tongue, and badly.  
"Yeah…sorry I brought it up."  
"No, don't worry about it." She said. "It's just…really hard to forget about something you were really close to."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, but you learn to move on and also learn to never let it get you down." She smiled when he said that. She looked out the window and saw everything passing by begin to slow down.  
"Looks like we've reached our destination." She said. "You ready to do some jobs?"  
"As always, your noble prince will aid you."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Once we got out the train, Sting began kissing the ground.  
"Thank god we're off that death trap." He said gleefully. I sweat dropped at his antics, but looking at him kissing the ground, brought back way too many memories of Natsu doing the same exact thing.  
"Well just remember that we have to ride the train for the whole day." Lucy said. Sting instantly felt effected by her words, and began to sulk.  
"Why'd you have to remind me of something painful?" He asked. _Dramatic much?_  
"It isn't that bad." Leo said.  
"Hey what's the kitten doing here?!" Sting impolitely asked as he marched towards Leo's face. _Already?_ Loke simple pushed his glasses up, and chuckled.  
"Looks like someone needs to retake a course in biology." Leo said slyly. The light dragon slayer grimaced.  
"Aw c'mon guys we just got into this town." I said. They didn't listen however. The two were two busy arguing like little 3 year olds. I pinched the bridge of my nose when Sting said "Oh yeah well you're a bigger one" then I knew I needed to separate them.  
"Look I have every right to be here, so if you don't like it then buzz off Stingless Bee." Loke said.  
"Ughhhh...you don't belong here you worthless excuse for a Lion!"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Both of them stared at me in shock, and so did everyone else in the train station.  
"Now look Sting, Loke has as much right to be here as you do so quit complaining!" I heard Leo snicker, which annoyed me.  
"And Leo, stop teasing Sting!" I disciplined. "Now we've already wasted enough time, so let's hurry up and complete this task so we can move onto the next."  
"But he!" They both said in unison. I snapped and pinched both of their ears.  
"Not another peep out of either of you!"

After we left the train station, we finally met the elderly woman who was in need of help. She told us all about the thieves who like to come by her home and take her things. This time it was many crates natural spring water. She gave us a photograph of a picture that was supposedly taken about a few hours ago. We were moving out of the town, and into the forest of Denali Town. I took the lead to scout the area, while Sting and Leo stayed behind me to watch my back. Sure I get annoyed by their constant bickering, but in a battle I feel that the two would overcome any enemy together. In a way they build off of each other. Sting's a light dragon slayer, and Leo uses light magic. They're so compatible they don't even know it.  
"Hey…I think I smell something." Sting said. "Like…sweat, and grime."  
"I swear to god Sting." Leo growled.  
"No for real, I think I smell them." Sting was on the run in front of me, then Leo ran next to him.  
"Sting are you sure?!" I asked.  
"Don't worry my nose has never steered me wrong!" He said confidently. _Wow…I've never met someone with so much confidence and arrogance at the same time._ I followed behind, keeping my pace, until the two stopped in front of a wall made of bushes and shrubs. Sting peeped through, and gasped.  
"Well?" I whispered.  
"Jackpot, this was an easy mission." Sting whispered gleefully. "Time to work out."  
"Well hold on now…" Loke said, but Sting was already passed through the bushes and shrubs.

* * *

Stings POV

"COME AND GET ME!" I shouted with fury. My light dragon slayer magic was activated, and the thieves immediately tried to swarm me.  
"GET HIM!" They yelled. Before I could make my first move, I saw a golden lion made entirely out of light blast through the wave swarming me. Then I saw a whip made out of water extend pass me and slap another wave of the enemies. Lucy and Loke jumped out of their hiding spot, and stood around me. In total there were about 22 thugs. Magicless, weak, and easy opponents to make a little game.

"You ready to fight?!" The lion spirit daringly asked.  
"Ha, let's see who can take the most out!" I challenged.  
"Guys…let's remember the water situation." Lucy said.  
"Right, you get the water and we'll take out the thieves." Without waiting for any further questions, I zipped towards the first thief and punched him square in the gut. Others were approaching fast, but also trying to do the best they could to guard the crates. I couldn't let that happen.  
"You guys want a piece of me?!" They looked over, and charged towards me with hands stretched out. Instinctively, I countered the first victims grab at me then threw him towards the group guarding the crates from Lucy. The next one actually tried to punch my beautiful face. _This one's toast._ I dodged with ease, and twitched to his jaw. Sweeping his legs out, I grabbed his leg and swung him around like a flail.

I let go, and his body collided with the ground, leaving a pile of unconscious men in front of me. _Hm…not bad for not using magic._ I looked over to Lucy who was also fighting a few of em off. She wasn't summoning, which was good, instead she was using her whip and the kicks Minerva taught her. _Hm….impressive, but damn she can crack a whip!_  
"Wait a sec? What did I just fantasize?!" Why am I thinking about her using that whip?!  
"Your death!" Rough hands snaked around my neck. _Focus Sting!_ I twisted his arms, and threw the man towards the ground, punching his lights out. _Woah…did I just get distracted by Lucy…_ I try my best to ignore those thoughts, but it seems that seeing a girl like Lucy crack a whip in front of me sets my imagination off.

Once the goons were knocked out, I tallied how many goons the lion took out.  
"Hm…10 I said. "Not bad for a kitty cat."  
"Yeah…so watch the claws before I gouge your eyes out." I wanted to laugh at his attempt of a threat, but knowing me I had to save my breath and laughter for something worth my while.  
"Well it looks like we're evenly matched." I said. "But not for long."  
"If you two are done with your game then can we go now?"

* * *

Leo's POV

The elderly woman thanked us politely, and we obtained the 700 jewel. So far the three of us have completed the first job, along with three Sting picked up, and we raised 2800 jewel. I had been conserving my magic to stay on board for this trip, but keeping a Celestial gate open is not the easiest task even for the leader. It felt like there was a weight on both of my shoulders. My task for today was to try and get to know Sting, protect Lucy, and make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt her.

"Job number 5…" Lucy said. We ended up in the Keys of a town known as Rhokes. I wasn't very familiar with it. All I knew about it was the lakes were huge enough to get lost, but nice enough to go on a canoe tour. "Looks like there are monstrous Sea slugs we need to get rid of."  
"Hm…looks like we'll have to rent a canoe if we wanna get anywhere." I said.  
"You're just saying that so you can see me suffer!" Sting accused. _What an imbecile._  
"Tch…we have no choice, it's either that or swim. And I don't…" I stopped myself from uttering those last words. He and Lucy looked at me confused.  
"You don't what Kitty?" Sting asked. _I swear if he calls me "kitty" or "Kitten" one more time._  
"Nothing, let's just go." They finally dropped it…good.

The water was surprisingly calm. Lucy and I were left to row, while the broken lightbulb managed to pass out from his motion sickness. I rolled my eyes at his constant snoring.  
"So how are we going to get rid of em?" Lucy asked. "I mean…it's obviously going to be difficult."  
"Oh don't worry my Princess, it won't be a difficult task for Me."  
"Yeah right." She mocked. "I know what you were hiding back there." My heart pounded. _Crap she knows._  
"Then whatever you're thinking…is correct." I sighed. "I'm afraid of any large bodies of water. Including baths." I felt small. Being the leader of the zodiacs to me, means that I have to have zero flaws or at the very least keep them hidden. That however is one of my biggest weaknesses.  
"It's cool Leo." She said softly. _This is why I can't trust Sting around her. She's so sweet, and kind that I fear he'll only take advantage of her. I couldn't live with myself knowing I let her get hurt all over again._  
"Hm…but don't worry." I said. Now I have to re-lighten the mood. "Your Prince will swim through even the most vicious seas just to be with you."  
"Don't make me tip this boat over." I giggled. Her words came true. The boat began to tilt both ways.  
"Hey quit it I stopped!" I panicked.  
"Leo it's not me!" Force from the bottom of our canoe pushed us all out of the lake. That force, was from the sea slugs on the job flyer.

* * *

No One's POV

the boat was destroyed after landing on a patch of land while Lucy, Loke, and Sting were all sent into the lake. Sting finally woke up surprised by the turn of events.  
"What the hell just happened?!"  
"No time! Sting, grab Loke!" The celestial mage ordered as she swam to safety.  
"But he…"  
"Sting he can't swim, Hurry!" She yelled. He did as he was told, and quickly made it underwater fast enough to grab the leader of the zodiac. The blonde mage made it on to the patch of land, and quickly took one of her keys out from its holster. "Open! Gate of the Water bearer, Aquarius!" The royal blue colored mermaid was summoned through a pillar of water, though she wasn't in the best mood to be summoned.

"What do you want this time ya little twerp?!" She asked.  
"I need you to get rid of these sea slugs!" Lucy ordered. Aquarius crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "This is no time to give me attitude now do as I say!"  
"Look, I'll do it, but…" She paused once she saw, Sting carrying Leo out of the water. "Ugh…fine, I'll help you all out." Her urn was in her hand, and she stood in front of the three sea slugs.  
"Sting help her out, and I'll take care of Leo!" Sting nodded, and soon got his magic ready. Lucy was left to care for Leo. She knew what she had to do. The mage placed her ear to his chest and heard the beat of his heart. She pumped his chest, but nothing happened.  
"Lucy watch out!" She looked back, and saw another slug looking down on her.  
"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." She said. Taking out another gate key, she summoned Sagittarius to aid her. With his many multiple arrows, he shot the monster and took his leave. Now the celestial mage could go back to tending to Leo. She heard him breathing, but he also muttered something else.  
"K…kiss me…" A nerve stuck in the mage.  
"LEO WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW YOU BACK IN THE LAKE!"

The Lion spirit shot up quicker than someone getting their arm slung back into place.  
"Oh hehehe, hey Lucy." He said. Aquarius and Sting soon approached the two. Of course, Aquarius was now beyond pissed by now.  
"So it's bad enough that I had to pause my romantic date with my Scorpio, but you're telling me that you already had Leo out and ready to fight?!" She raged.  
"Nnnnnn…no, no…uh ya see…" Lucy quivered.  
"And you're also telling me that he was fake drowning?!" Sting tried to calm the spirit down, and he was left hugging Lucy in fear afterwards. "I'm going on a month long vacation so don't even think about summoning me then."  
"Yes Ma'am!" The blonde mage said fearfully. Eventually Aquarius calmed herself down, thankfully, for Leo to approach her.  
"I have no words for you until you decide to quit acting like an overprotective brother." Aquarius said, then vanished back into the spirit world.

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was already five o' clock, and we were on the last train for our last job. Sting was sleeping in my lap of course, and Leo sat across from us in silence. I figured he was thinking about what he did back at Lake Rhokes, and what Aquarius told him. _This ends now._  
"Leo." I said. He tried not to look at me. "We need to talk."  
"I don't really feel like talking." He said.  
"No, it's serious." I said. He tried not to look at me, which was fine, but I needed him to listen to my words.  
"Why have you been acting so overprotective lately?" I asked. No answer. _So now he wants to stay silent._ "Is it because…I might have feelings for…"  
"No." His firm voice startled me. "Now can we please drop it?"  
"No!" I said firmly. "Now…I need to now Leo, what is your problem? Why have you been acting so strange lately? And…does it have anything to do with Sabertooth?" He let out a sigh.  
"I think I'll…" He said but I grabbed his arm.  
"No, you won't!" I knew exactly what he was gonna do. Escaping to the Celestial World won't help him this time. "Now you are going to sit here, and tell me what's going on with you!"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you would like then you may leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. By the way, this is just a crack shipping. I apologize to the NaLu fans out there. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leo's POV

Lucy's hand, which I came to know as soft and warm like a long embrace, felt icy on my wrist. Her eyes were seriously trained on mine, demanding an answer. I was about to leave, avoiding one of her questions and conflict, but she grabbed me and wouldn't let go. _She finally caught on to my emotions_ , One thing I really wished would happen.

I sighed and pushed my glasses up.  
"Now, are you going to tell me why you've been acting this way?" She asked in a more calm voice. She still demanded an answer from me, but I could tell she wasn't as mad as she wanted to be. "Or do you wanna tell me why you faked drowning back when I needed you?"  
"Well, I could start by answering your second question."  
"Okay." She said.  
"I…wanted you to give me CPR." As usual, she called me a pervert and I brushed it off by giving her my signature smirk.

"Now, why have you been acting so weird around Sting and I?" Now the main question I wanted to avoid. It was like taking a test and trying to skip a hard question. Now I felt guilty. All I wanted to do was let her know how I felt about that light bulb of a wizard, but now…I don't really know why I've been treating him like crap.  
"I…I don't really know." I said. I looked into her persistent, chocolatey eyes and saw the girl that saved me from near death. To see how much she's done for me, why would I ever act this way? All I feel now is guilt.  
"I don't believe you." She said. I flinched a bit from her words. "You pick a fight with him, you two argue like bratty children, and your answer for acting like this is I don't know?!" _Oh no, I've angered her._  
"Lucy…"  
"No, Leo because all I wanted to really do today was do jobs, and spend time with him!" She exclaimed. "So tell me why you have such an issue with that?!"  
"I…it's because of you!" I blurted out. _No…wait, I didn't mean it like that!_ When I looked back at her, she was stunned. Her eyes were wider, and her lips were separated.  
"B…because of me?" Her lips began to quiver. "What about me?!"  
"Lucy…that's not what I…."  
"So, what do you mean?" She asked. It was hard to explain why it was because of her. I was sure that I knew why, but now that I said it I have no idea why. All my thoughts were circling, and going at least a hundred miles.  
"It's…just because…" I couldn't even get my words out. _Why would I say something so idiotic?!_  
"Leo, if you can't explain why then, you'll have to go back to the Celestial world." She said firmly. She was hurt, and it was all because of me. I wanted to continue talking to her. I felt that if I did, then maybe I would figure out the reason why it was because of her.  
"If that's what you want, then I'll leave." I said.

* * *

Lucy's POV

In a flash of golden light, Leo vanished back into the Celestial world. _What is his problem?_ The train came to a stop. I had to shake Sting awake until he finally broke his snooze, and once he did he dragged me out of the train and kissed the ground.  
"Sting do you have to do that every time you get off the train?"  
"Because I love being on the ground, and not on a moving deathtrap." He said. "You'd agree too if you were a dragon slayer." I sighed. _Hm…he's so adorable._  
"So what's our final job anyway?" I asked. He dug into his stuffed pockets and took out the last job flyer, and handed it to me. I read it, and sighed.

"Collect one hundred magic herbs from the top of Mt. Hakobe and deliver them to the magic council:  
Pay: 300,000J"

It was the last job I ever did with my last team, and the job that made them hate me. Of course Sting was excited about the pay.  
"Woah that's a lot of jewel!" Sting cheered. I said nothing, I just couldn't believe that this flyer would've resulted in the ending of my time in Fairy Tail. "We could finish this one easily." _Those exact words…why must they be repeated._  
"Uh…yeah, we can do this one no sweat." I faked a chuckle and he bought it.

Similar to before, when I was with my original team, Sting and I had to take a carriage up into Mt. Hakobe and of course Sting was "dying" from his motion sickness. I let him lie down in my lap again, but even that couldn't stop me from remembering this job. We finally stopped, and exited the carriage. As usual, it felt like stepping into a really cold freezer. It was so cold that even Sting started to shiver. I kinda forgot that he wasn't Natsu and didn't have fire powers to keep himself warm.  
"Geez, why is it so cold?!"  
"Well we're standing on top of a mountain, and we didn't bring coats so…"  
"Ugh I told ya to bring coats before we left!"  
"No you didn't you liar!" I exclaimed. Then I had an idea. "Wait, actually…"  
"What?" Sting asked. I took out Virgo's key and summoned her.  
"Punishment time princess?" She asked.  
"No, Virgo, I need you to bring me two coats from the Celestial world." I said. She disappeared, and reappeared in the same time frame.  
"Here you are princess, two fluffy coats for you and your boyfriend." She said. I blushed and was about to scream.  
"Ugh…thanks, and…did you see Leo in the celestial world?" I asked. I guess I was feeling a bit more curious about him and what he said to me.  
"Yes, Big brother was last seen staring up at the stars in our world and watching you and your boyfriend." I sighed.  
"Thanks, oh and he's not my boyfriend." Virgo bowed and vanished back into the Celestial world.  
"But we could be one day." He teased.  
"Yeah…I…I mean no, I mean…ugh!" He laughed and I chucked a snowball at his face. "And there's more where that came from if you continue to tease me."

* * *

Stings POV

walking up the mountain wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Of course it wasn't the easiest either. The coats that Lucy's spirit brought were pretty warm, but for some reason they weren't that comfy or cozy. It's probably because I'm so used to wearing light clothes that expose my arms, and Crocus doesn't really get very cold in the winter. What would've made this climb even more entertaining was talking with Lucy, who was slightly trailing behind, but for some reason she's been silent ever since we got off the train. I know she was talking with the Leo spirit of hers before we got on the train, but I was asleep during the train ride to hear their conversation. _Did something happen while I was out?_ I kept looking back at her to see if she was still there. She was {thankfully} but her mind wasn't

"Uh…Lucy?" I said. She didn't look at first. I kept taking steps forward, but all I did was look back until I didn't feel the snowy ground anymore.  
"Sting!" Lucy yelped, grabbing me, and pulling me close to her just before I fell off the edge of the mountain. My heart raced, and I stared at her. I was about to thank her, but she started yelling. "You have to be more careful out here, its way too dangerous to be lost in your thoughts!" I smirked.  
"I could be telling you the same thing." I said. She blushed at first, then looked away. "Anyway, I was trying to ask you something."  
"Can it wait?" She questioned. "I really want to hurry and finish this job."  
"Well that's gonna be a problem Lucy." I said, and sat down on the snowy ground. "Because I'm in the mood for listening and I won't take no for an answer." I patted the ground, motioning for her to sit. She did and rolled her eyes in the process. She looked low and cold. I honestly didn't know what to do. I wasn't too keen on how to deal with people crying, or getting emotional on me. It's usually easier with Lector since we've been best friends since we were kids. Lucy however is a different case. Definitely not like Minerva who would kick me in between the legs if I even utter the word emotional.

The only instinct I had was to sit closer to her. All I could think to do at the moment was hold her tight in my arms.  
"Sting." She said. "What are…you doing?"  
"Shh…just let it out." She elbowed me in the groin, and tore away from me. The worst pain in the world, is being hit in the groin, and I let her know when I squealed.  
"You pervert!" She yelled. _Yup…I should've been gentler._

"Sorry…I thought you were gonna cry." I said. "You were looking pretty down, is something wrong?" She sighed and hugged her knees.  
"It's just…this job."  
"You don't like the mission?" I asked. I was confused. _Why wouldn't she like a mission with good pay?_  
"No…well yeah." She said. "It's complicated." _Now I'm lost.  
_ "Lucy…you can tell me why, you know that." I comfort her. The wind began to pick up, and the snowflakes grew larger and fell faster.  
"Uh…what's happening?" I asked. I hugged myself, but when I saw Lucy shiver louder I had no choice but to give up my coat.  
"Here!" She refused at first. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Before she does, there was a newly formed gust of wind from behind us. It didn't feel strong but it did feel tickling.  
"Oh no, not now." She said. I turned back and saw an angry horde of Vulcan.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _Of all the rotten moments._ First a blizzard, and now a horde of angry Vulcan. _Why does this world hate me so?_ I immediately grab Stings wrist, and pull him through the horde. While climbing, I saw a large hole beside the mountain and I figured that if this were to happen we could hide in here for a little while. We make it to the cave but something trips me, and I fall to the cold, snowy ground. I look back, and it was another Vulcan, but just camouflaged in the snow.  
"Hang on Lucy!" Sting yelled. With a blast of light, the Vulcan released me. Luckily we made it into the cave, but sadly it was a dead end. "I'll stop em." Sting raised his arm, and blasted the top of the entrance. The snow collapsed, and the entrance was blocked. While I was thankful we were safe, I was irritated that now we were stuck.

* * *

No One's POV

"Good thinking Sting, but now how do we get out?!" The Celestial mage complained. The light dragon slayer chuckled weakly at his own misfortune.  
"Hehe, didn't think of that in time." He said. Lucy sighed, and slid her back down against the icy wall. "Hey, I saved us didn't I?"  
"Yeah, but now were stuck unless your light magic can break through the snow and ice." I retort. He wanted to respond, but knew he'd be wasting energy trying to start an argument.  
"I…actually, I think it can." He said. Instead of trying to break free he slid his back down and sat with her. "But we have time, so until then…"  
"Sting…" The celestial mage murmured. "I just…wanna finish this job and go home." He watched as she hugged her knees insecurely.  
"How come? Aren't you having any fun?" He asked. I hugged my frigid knees tightly, hoping that I could squeeze the warmth out of it.  
"If getting stuck in a small icy cave is fun, then I don't know what is anymore." He sighed.  
"Sorry, but seriously Lucy what's bothering you?" The celestial mage didn't answer at first. "You said that this mission bothered you, but why?" looking over at him with tired eyes, she said.  
"This job was the reason I got kicked out of Fairy Tail."

The light dragon slayer didn't know what to say.  
"W…what do you mean they kicked you out all because of this mission?!" Sting asked getting very upset. "Of all the dumbest things I've ever heard about a guild!"  
"Sting calm down!" Lucy said. "It's not that serious." He looked at her annoyed and puzzled.  
"Not that serious?!" He repeated. "It's very serious!"  
"I'm not even in the guild anymore so it doesn't matter!" She said growing annoyed at Stings constant yelling. He got up, and punched the wall so hard, that the solid ice began to crack. Lucy looked down, and regretted telling him even more. The thing is, she knew he would act like this.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said. He sat back down and sighed. "If I knew, I would've chosen a different job."  
"its okay, I know you didn't mean it." She said, and tenderly smiled at him.  
"Now that you've told me, let's get out of here." Sting said. "I have an idea on busting through the snow." He gave Lucy his hand, and pulled her up.  
"Oh, and what's this genius plan?"  
"Well, I think I can blast through the snow and Ice with my light magic."  
"That might not be the best idea." The celestial mage said. "The noise could cause an avalanche and crush us." She walked towards the thick wall, and touched it.  
"It's solid, but I think you can punch through it." She said. "Using your light magic of course."  
"And you're sure I can't blast through it?" He asked.  
"Yup." She said. "But wait, before you start." She pulled out Leo's key, and summoned him.

"You called my princess?" He asked in his teasing voice.  
"Hey I thought he was gone for good?!" Sting objected. "I can punch through it myself.  
"Sting shut up!" The celestial mage scolded in her grouchiest voice. "Just follow my lead."  
"Okay Lucy, are you ready?" Leo asked. She nodded, but Sting was still lost. Then, the celestial mages clothing began to glow, and so did her hair and body.  
"Star dress!" She exclaimed. The light glowed brighter, and dimmed once she was in her new attire. "Leo Form!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"IT WORKED!" I applauded. Leo praised me, and Sting was mesmerized.  
"What…is going on?" He asked. "What's with the dress, and why did you transform?"  
"Hm…well, at home Capricorn, and Leo have both been helping me train on building my magic. I was able to learn a lot of new ways to summon, and how to execute celestial magic spells. This spell, is just one of the very few that I've learned." _I knew he'd be surprised._ "Now to put it to good use." I gestured for Leo to stand next to me, and we positioned ourselves.

The dress was made to be similar to Leo's attire. Since he always wears a formal suit, I would wear the opposite which as a formal black dress. Like his red tie, I donned a red sash around my waist, and like the insignia on the key, a tattoo of the Leo sign was found on my upper chest. The only difference was our hair styles. While his was groomed well and had cute ears, mine was tied in a formal messy bun. The best part about the dress was the magic that the spell gave me. Apparently from what Capricorn told me, this spell is no different than Erza's requip spell, or Mirajane's Take Over spell. It gives me a rush of magic energy and helps me perform more spells than before. I simply loved it.

"Alright, let's do this!" All of us activated our light magic, and broke through the wall instantly. The Vulcan were waiting of course, and I took my chances to fight them.  
"Regulus Lucy elbow!" The first Vulcan was out cold, and so was the next. Leo took out the third one behind me, and Sting blasted through the horde.  
"Now for the herbs!" He yelled, and dashed towards them. I wanted to celebrate our victory, but more Vulcans appeared behind Sting.  
"I got this!" I yelled. My hands glowed bright like the sun, and I kneeled down on one knee. "Regulus…barrage!" soon, beams of light hit each one of the Vulcans, and I knew our mission was over.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I've been thinking about it, and I am actually going to end this story after the Pre-magic festival. I just didn't want to make this story too long, and it will give me more time to work on some other Fairy Tail stories I had in mine, plus some others in general. Anyway, If you liked this chapter leave a review unless your a troll. Thank you all so much, and as always...Stay beautiful!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

No One's POV

A new morning was born in Crocus. Lucy was still asleep in her bed, and dreaming peacefully after successfully tackling seven jobs in one day with Sting and Leo. She was free for the next two months to train and gather the money on time. She knew she owed Sting a lot for helping her, and she knew that since her rent was payed the girl was left to tackle other things to do before the Pre-magic festival. She was gonna take it easy until then as well since she used a lot of magic the day before when she used her new spell. While it was a nice improvement to her arsenal, she would also suffer from magic loss in the process. It does require incorporation of the Celestial mage and the spirit after all.

Her alarm buzzed. It was louder since it was positioned right beside her on the dark brown nightstand.  
"Five…more…minutes…" The blonde mage moaned. Grumbling, she slapped her hand down on the snooze button and sat up. While one side carried an annoying alarm clock and things that told her to get ready for the day {the wardrobe and bathroom} the other side of her room told her that it was a new day and a beautiful one at best {Her window}. Yawning and Stretching, Lucy stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom and began her daily routine.

She was actually thankful that her alarm went off. Since she paid her rent on time, the second thing on her list to do, that was very urgent, was go shopping. She already got a good day to hang out with Sting even though Leo crashed in. It was time to hang out with someone else that she knew from the guild in her mind. She was going to pick out something cute, and nice for the festival and something that would also not rip during a fight. Since none of the clothes in her wardrobe would suit that, she needed to do some major urgent shopping.

Since most of the clothing she wore were from Magnolia, and reminded her too much of the past and how her guild mate made fun of her, she was ready to get new clothes that give her new memories of Crocus and its guild.

The mage looked at the time and knew that she needed to hurry up. Sure there was no rush for anyone else, but Lucy was gonna try to stop by a friends place today.  
She just finished tying her blonde hair in its long side ponytail and was ready to leave her home, once she got her whip and keys that is. She approached her front door and readied herself to go and visit one of her other friends, Minerva. Although they haven't really talked much outside of training. It was almost like talking to your best friends other friend for the first time. This would be her first chance to really get to know Minerva and she wasn't about to screw it up.

She opened the door, and leaning on her door frame was the guest of honor herself looking pretty smug.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" I asked. She glanced at me, and her smug smile made me shiver a bit.  
"Oh nothing…I just wanted to come over and say hi." I didn't believe her at first. She sounded like she heard a secret of mine and was ready to black mail me about it. "And to ask you how your jobs went yesterday?" _She definitely knows something._  
"Oh, uh…they were fine." I said nervously. Her eyes were digging into my skin, and I could feel her chilling my bones. "Though I'm not really up for training to day Minerva."  
"Really now…could it be that your magic drained due to a…new spell?"

 _Crap…I wanted to tell her at the training field, I wanted to show her the spell. STING!_ I sighed, finally giving in.  
"Alright, ya got me." I gave in. "I wanted to show you at the training field." He started giggling.  
"Oh Newbie, your so cute sometimes." I raised my eyebrow and blushed. "So, what's the new spell?"  
"Well…" _Hold on…maybe I could use this against her._ "Before I tell you, I was going to ask if you would like to spend the day shopping with me." Her grin faded, and she blushed a bit as well.  
"I…uh…don't know if…" She looked puzzled. It looked like she was never asked to do something so…girly. I wouldn't know why though, she wears long seductive dresses on a daily basis and wears make-up like a girl. "Why can't you just…?" But before she finished that sentence, I gave her my cutest convincing face.

"I still can't believe you begged like that." Minerva said. She pretty much died when she saw my CCF {Cute, Convincing, face} and now we were out in Crocus. "Why'd ya have to look so cute?"  
"Well, because you were gonna say no and I really wanted to hang out with you today." She still seemed puzzled. I would think that she'd be used to people asking her to hang out with them.  
"Hang out? With me?" She was taking double takes, but why?  
"Yeah, unless…"  
"No, I guess we could hang out today, I mean it can't be that bad. I squealed and practically dragged her to one of my favorite stores in Crocus.

We stood in front of it. I was excited to go in, but Minerva looked a little horrified.  
"Why did you drag me here?" She asked.  
"Because my favorite color is Pink." I said.  
"Ah…and is that why the Store is called…"PINK, PINK, and AND MORE PINK"?" She gawked.  
"Of course, now c'mon." I squealed, and dragged her into the store. My heart pounded and I held my glowing face. Like a kid in the candy store, I charged towards the first thing I saw which was a hot pink dress with a white belt was. _SOO CUTE!_ Next to it made me squeal higher. A light pink dress with white horizontal stripes. _EVEN CUTER!_  
"Ugh…Lucy…" Minerva groaned.  
"Omg, they have different outfits too!" I exclaimed, gawking at the first set I saw. A Fuchsia halter top, white jean shorts and a white glittery belt made me wish that I was literally a shade of pink. "Okay…I think I'll get the dress, and the whole outfit!" I didn't hear Minerva, so I looked back. She was lying on the floor, dazed out and looking a lot more horrified.  
"So…much…Pink!"

* * *

Minerva's POV

"Never take me there again." I growled.  
"Awww…but everything in there was really cute." She pouted  
"The whole store was Pink!" I nearly screamed. "It was…terrifying." She pouted, and we kept walking. She looked like a child right now, pouting over not getting her way and yet it was cute. Through the avalanche of pink, and girlie behavior it was nice to see Newbie look happy. It's definitely a nice change from how she felt after the situation with Fairy Tail.  
"Fine…so where do you wanna go next?" She asked. There were something's Newbie didn't know about things, and one of them was a personal favorite store of mine.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her in its direction.  
"I'll show you!" And when we arrived she gawked.  
"Minerva…what did you drag me too?" She asked nervously.  
"Hmhmhm…Newbie, welcome to the world of Lingerie." Her reaction was priceless when we walked in. The cashier waved at us, and I gave him a wink. "C'mon, you look like you need something pleasing to the eyes."  
"I…uh…don't know about this." She said.  
"Relax…I've been here loads of times, plus I've seen the underwear you put on." She blushed and covered her face.  
"Uh...you went through my stuff?" She asked.  
"That, and I saw firsthand." I continued to tease. Her face looked redder than my lipstick, and her hand shook as she held her white skirt down. _This girl is adorable!_

"Hm…Black would probably look nice on you, or maybe a maroon." I mumbled. She argued about not wanting to be here, but I managed to get her into a changing room. The old art of being even. I knew she was uncomfortable, and it was hilarious seeing her faces trying on the different sexy costumes. I knew she would find some joy in coming here, I mean she's a beautiful girl, sexy if anything, but I think she needs a little more of a push to get her flowing nicely.  
"Wow…it's pretty comfy." She said, and showed me. She opened the door, and showed me what she had on. A black laced set of lingerie…yet something still wasn't right about it.  
"Hm…I don't know, it's not really you." I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's just…you're not much of an edgy person, but you do carry style and cuteness on you." Explaining this would be easy for me, I know sexy when I see it. In Lucy's case, she likes to stay cute and innocent. What she needs is a teaser. I looked around, and found something that would suit her just right. "Here…try this." I showed her and her eyes widened.

It was a sexy, pink corset top and a white thong. While I despise the color pink, I knew it would suit Lucy since she likes it and it also came with white bunny ears as a bonus.  
"Oh…I guess I could try it on." She dimmed. _Hm…I was sure she'd gawk over the color, what gives?_ I wasn't gonna really buy anything from the store today, since I've pretty much nearly bought the whole store, but I knew Lucy would love it here. Maybe not as much as I do, but it's a start. She stepped out and gave me the cutest face ever. The whole thing just fit her nicely, and looked great on her. Her face just looked so innocently dabbed in a rosy shade of pink, and the bunny ears was like the icing on the cake.  
"I…I like it." She said. _I knew it!_ "But…"  
"Aww c'mon, don't you wanna impress your future lover?" Her face gawked when I said that.  
"I…where did…"  
"Then it's settled." I said. "And trust me when I say you'll thank me later."

* * *

Lucy's POV

we were both sitting on a bench in the park with bags sitting beside us, and eating ice cream. The day went by so fast, but it was one of the better days I've had living in Crocus. We got to really laugh and have fun while we were out, and it made me feel good to hang out with Minerva like that. Though she still seemed to have her mind elsewhere, in fact she hadn't even touched her ice cream since we got to the park.  
"Wow…I can't believe how fast this day went by." I said trying to start a conversation. She was still looking at her ice cream, but why.  
"Uh…yeah, yeah it went by fast." She said. _She was barely listening._  
"Minerva…are you alright?" I asked. She sighed, and handed me her ice cream.  
"I'm not really much of an ice cream person." She said. I took it, and she looked at the ground now.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.  
"Why did you…ask me to go shopping with you?" She asked. "I mean, you could've asked anyone else so why me?"  
"I guess…I wanted to hang out with you really." I said. Then she looked at me.  
"But why?"  
"I…" Then I sighed. "Look, I never really get personal chances to get to know you. We train, then go on missions in some guilds but I wanted to get to know you better."  
"That's usually how our guild functions." She said. "We aren't as close as you may think. Sting and Rouge are pretty close but that only because they're the twin dragon slayers. Other than that, we're all acquaintances really." _I can't believe it, how can a guild function if the members don't see each other as friends? This guild isn't like Fairy tail at all._

"I'm sorry." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. I know I kinda forced her to do something she wasn't used to and I feel bad now that I realize why she was about to decline. "I guess I'm still just a pathetic, Fairy tail member inside." I was about ready to leave, until she stopped me.  
"No, wait." Minerva said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just, Newbie listen to me when I say this. You are no longer with them, and you are definitely not pathetic."  
"But…" She placed her hand on my cheek, and looked me in the eyes. It was nice, seeing her soft side to her. When I first met the mage I nearly wanted to die just seeing the intense look she gave me, but now seeing her in this light I know why the guild respects her.  
"I can't keep telling you that you aren't weak Newbie." She said. "Only you can do that, but know that there's a guild with loads of strong members here to help you." I smiled, and hugged her.  
"Thanks, and I know that I have a friend to go to if I need anything."  
"Oh one more thing." Minerva said. I questioned it, but I felt something squeeze me. I gasped and blushed. "Hehehe, never let friends do that to ya!" She laughed, and I held my chest.  
"Minerva you perv!"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I would also like to say thanks to the readers that have been liking this story and favoring as well. This has mainly been practice for myself, and something I've been wanting to write personally. I'll be working on other Fairy tail stories and I'll try to be as original as possible. Anyway if you would like to let me know what you that about this chapter, leave a review and tell me. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautfiul_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

No One's POV

only one more day left to go before the Pre-magic festival. Everyone in Crocus was doing their part to get ready for the huge event. Shop-owners were decorating, and various people in crocus were setting up stands all throughout the neighborhoods. Even Sabertooth was doing their part to prepare for the event. Mainly moving things around to make room for the fighting events that would take place during the Pre-magic festival. It was decided that the events would take place in Crocus's largest park, which would soon turn into a battlefield for the mages. Of course, there were four mages who were also "preparing" for the Pre-magic games as well.

While Lucy was excited for the events, the most she could do to help out for right now was train. The rest of her friends/teammates felt the same as well. Sting and Rouge were sparring as usual, measuring each other's power, while the girls were doing their own type of training. After yesterday, Minerva pestered Lucy to show her the new spell and that's what Lucy did. So far, they were training in combat, and Lucy was trying to test how long she can hold the spell. Not only that, but she wanted to see if she can switch from form to form during a heated battle. Her tests came out correct, but it takes a lot of magic energy out of her.  
"Well…I will admit that it's a very fascinating spell Lucy." Minerva said. Lucy was panting, and back into her original form. The sound of her name by Minerva shocked her.  
"Wait…you didn't call me Newbie?" Minerva smirked at Lucy's glowing smile.  
"Well, you've been with us for quite a while and you've been proving to me that you're strong." The territory mage said. "So, I shall now refer to you in your real name." Lucy gave Minerva her cutest smile.

* * *

Lucy's POV

The fact that Minerva has finally called me by my real name excites me, and fills me with joy. The spell however makes me want to puke. Over exerting magic energy was one of my many flaws back then, but even now when I trained to so hard it still feels like I ran 100 laps around the world. Minerva might be excited to see this spell, but she has no clue what other spells I have in store thanks to Capricorn and Leo. Sadly, after our argument, I haven't heard from him since. I was sure that he'd summon himself here to flirt with Minerva, or fight with Sting but nothing. His key felt colder than it normally was, I felt a little empty without him. _Boys…I'll never know what they're thinking._  
"Lucy!" Sting called. I looked up, and saw him trot over with Lector on his muscular shoulder. They looked excited for some reason, but then again he always had that cute and goofy grin. I blushed.  
"Yeah what's up?" I asked.  
"You wanna spar with us?" He asked. Now I would've said yes, but after the last time we sparred I hesitated.  
"I'm not sure that would be a great thing." I said. He was confused.  
"Huh…why not?" He asked. I tried to think of an excuse. Honestly, I just wanted to get back to my apartment and rest up. We were training since nearly 7 am, and it was nearly noon.  
"Well…don't you think we should save our energy for tomorrow?" He pouted as if he was told he couldn't have something he wanted. _He's so cute when he pouts._  
"She has a point Sting, remember the last time you exerted too much of your magic?" Rouge said.  
"Hehe…I remember all too well." Minerva said. She looked at me and said… "Sting challenged me to a fight one day, and trained all night to the point where he was so tired he couldn't even stand." I giggled, and his skin glowed pinkish red.  
"Well c'mon, maybe we could all help decorate around the town." I said, and motioned for them to follow.

Back in Crocus, I saw people hanging up lights and different decorations. Obviously there wasn't much yet, but it was still nice to see everyone in Crocus getting into the spirit. It kinda reminded me of the Blossom-Viewing Festival when the citizens of Magnolia were preparing.  
"So why did you want us to come here?" Sting asked sounding bored.  
"So we can help out to prep for the festival." I repeated.  
"Ah…and why can't I…" Before he finished his sentence, Minerva grabbed a handful of his boa.  
"Do you have a problem with what Lucy wants to do?" The mage in blue asked. Sting made the right choice by saying no. I looked on at Minerva's dark aura surrounding Sting and wanted to laugh. Instead of laughing, I heard noise of someone screaming…"Leave me alone" in the distance.  
"Huh?" I walked towards the noise. Out in the distance, I saw an elderly man being held down on a stand while four other men were trying to beat him up. The others caught sight of the crime in progress.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Screamed the elderly man. The thug ignored his cries and was about to punch him directly in the face. With my whip, I grabbed the thugs arm and held him back.  
"Huh…what the hell?!" Sting took advantage of the moment, and socked the thug in the face. The others fought the thugs off, and it would've been an easy task if the men didn't have magic. I went to protect the elderly man who was trying to collect his strength.  
"Sir…are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, and I smiled. The last magic thug came rushing towards, but with my whip and tripped him and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Sting's POV

"Ah…now that was a work out!" I said while stretching my muscles out. Minerva and Rouge agreed to taking the bad mages down to Mercurius to let their fate be dealt with their. Meanwhile, Lucy and I stayed with the old guy to see how he was. Luckily it was only a few scratches, which were easily patched up by Lucy.  
"Now…you wanna tell us why they were bothering you?" She asked. The man sighed, and went to fixing his sign those brutes destroyed.  
"They once were good mages, but went as bad as a tomato." He explained. "Terrorizing everyone in town, especially me since I'm so old."  
"This isn't…the first time?" I asked. Poor guy, he can barely defend himself. Guess it was good we saved him. He shook his head.  
"They even…took my wife's life one dreary day." His tears were showing. _They…murdered…his wife?_ An overwhelming pang of anger and sadness was formed in my chest. I had to take a deep breath to make sure I was breathing properly. After what I just heard, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I wanted to do more to those men than just beat them up. I wished I hadn't sent Minerva or Rouge with those…Bastards. Lucy comforted him, and wiped his tears away. She also offered to help him prepare his stand. I couldn't…I didn't want to stay here any longer. Right now, I had to be alone.

* * *

Lucy's POV

it was already 8:30p.m. After helping that man with his problem and Stand, I decided to go home and get back to working on my novel. With all that's been happening during the time from when I arrived in Crocus I didn't get much time to myself to continue my novel. So far I was able to finish up two chapters and nearly my third. The good thing about not working on a novel for so long is that it gives you time to collect new material for it, and with everything that has happened in my life the words just seemed to flow out.

I finally finished all three chapters for the night and reread each of them for any spelling errors.  
I marked them all complete and stretched my arms. Looking at my time that read 9:10p.m I stood and stretched my legs.  
"Well, I should probably get ready for…" That wasn't until I heard tapping noises on my window. For whatever reason I thought it was Natsu entering through my window again. However, the spikey blonde hair made it clear that it was Sting instead. "Ugh…Sting." I groaned, then let him in. Entered, but tripped on his way inside, and collided with me. His face was close to mine, and I could feel his heat radiating onto me. It felt nice, really nice. I saw the tint of pink on his face. _He was just as embarrassed as I was._  
"Uh…Sting." I said. He realized his actions and swiftly got back up.  
"Uh…Uh…hey Lucy." He greeted rather nervously. _He seems a bit on edge. Must be the hype for the Festival._  
"Hey Sting, you do realize it's late outside right?" I asked. He put a smile over his pinkish red face. I could tell he was hiding something. He doesn't normally act this nervous.  
"Oh…I was just strolling through town and uh…I wanted to say hi." I wasn't buying it. He would've been with Lector if he as just "Strolling around."  
"Well…I guess I could make us some hot cocoa and we can talk until then." _And I can find out what's got him so tense._

* * *

No One's POV

Once Lucy came back up to her room with two pink mugs of hot cocoa, they sat next to each other and talked. Although, Lucy was the only one really asking him questions. She tried to lighten the mood by thanking him for the help with the jobs, but he seemed to be focused on something else. He wasn't making any smart remarks about how pink her mugs were, or anything. This worried the celestial mage.  
"Sting…is something wrong?" She finally asked.  
"No…n…nothing's wrong." He sighed heavily, as if he was losing breath. "I…I'm fine." She didn't believe him.  
"Sting…if there's a problem I'd be more than happy to listen to you and help out, but you have to tell me…" He set his mug down on her nightstand and sighed.  
"Lucy…I…I've been meaning to give you something since you started training." He said glumly. She stared at him puzzled as he dug into his pocket. They shined as he showed them to her. They were two golden keys, but not just any ordinary keys. They were zodiac keys. Lucy was stunned to see both in his hands. The keys of both Pieces and Libra were the last two she needed to receive to complete the Zodiac. She was too confused to just take them, so she let him explain.  
"Sting…why do you have these?" She asked. His face dimmed even more. His hands shook. He was doing everything in his power to not break in front of Lucy, the girl he's helped ever since she arrived in Crocus. Now, he felt like a cracked dam.  
"They…belonged to…an Original member of Sabertooth, and…she was one of my best friends." He stammered. Lucy was worried about her next questions, but knew this was the only way to solve his problems.  
"Sting, why don't you start from the beginning?" And he explained.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter,{and like I said before Doom Marine 54 if you don't like the story than why do you keep reading it. Just so you can troll is the worst excuse and it disgusts me that you haven't been banned yet. You probably have been but you keep coming back like the rash everyone hates. Seriously, I don't see you writing anything or struggling like everyone else on here. And if you respond then you'll be proving my point.}_

Anyway, if you would like to let me know what you thought about this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sting's POV

* * *

 _Flashback: 7 years ago_

 _"Okay, so what's the plan?" The girl with silver hair asked nervously. All I could do was look at her and shrug my shoulders. I wasn't really sure what our plan was yet either, and I wasn't really good with coming up with one. We were positioned behind a wall of bushes, contemplating our strategies and nothing we thought of would work._

 _It was my very first S-class job and so far it was going pretty well. It was a lot more of a struggle than I thought it would be, but so far so good. I was teamed up with Rouge Cheney, one of my best friends, and some lady named Minerva. I didn't get to know her too well since I only joined the guild Sabertooth a few months ago, but she saw me, and basically interrogated me on whether or not I was a real Sabertooth member. Of course I answered with a solid yes, but the girl next to me was a lot more nervous than I thought. Her name was Yukino and she was in the same boat as I was. Actually, the only reason she's on this job is because I managed to convince Minerva that she was just as tough as I was. Maybe even tougher. I had to go against my own pride on that one, but it worked and agreed to let her join this job._

 _Apparently this job was "simple" as Minerva stated. We were to return a bunch of expensive, valuable things that a few goons stole all over Crocus. They even managed to snag things from Mercurius which meant these guys were tough, and fast. I was confident on fighting these guys though. On a scale of 1 to 10, I always gave myself a golden 100 when it came down to fighting. After all, I was the best light dragon slayer Sabertooth and all of Fiore. My only concern with Yukino and how she would hold her own against these types of criminals. We've known each other since we were kids, like how long I've known Rouge, which meant I'd do anything to protect her from getting hurt or in an upcoming battle like this. She did her best every day to convince me that I didn't always have to protect her, and that she could fight alongside me. She told me that she was training herself to learn how to use Celestial magic, and I've seen it firsthand. That didn't stop me from worrying about her though. She was one of my best friends, and if anything bad happened to her I'd never be able to live with myself._

 _We were separated from Minerva and Rouge, of course, who didn't say a word before leaving. That left me and Yukino to try and fight these guys. Eventually, I came up with something._  
 _"Okay…I've got an idea." I whispered. "You Summon Libra to intensify the gravity on them, and I'll knock em out." She gave a firm nod and smirk. She reached for her keys, but before she activated her magic our bodies were sent flying into separate boulders. Gravity intensified on us both, and it felt like being crushed against a gigantic foot. The boulders didn't help either._  
 _"Gravity Magic!" Yukino yelled. We then heard loud snickering echo from one of the criminals. He gripped my chin and tried to mold my face so I'd look directly into his eyes._  
 _"How careless could you two be?" He asked maliciously. "We knew you were there the whole time, so why bother coming up with a lame plan like that?" He drove his fist into my gut and air was forced out of me._  
 _"Sting!" Yukino screamed. I tried to move, but he was in full control of the gravity around me. He pulled me close, and intensified the gravity on me, sending me into various things._

 _He was nearly done trying to beat the living hell out of me. I showed him no signs of my pain, but he could care less. His gaze shifted over to Yukino, who was doing her best to use her magic. Something was preventing her from doing so. I knew it wasn't the guy's gravity magic, but something else. I was rooted pinned to the ground, but I got a good look at the man in front of her with his hand in front of her. He's blocking her magic! I did my best to stand while the mage's back was turned. With a quick inhale, I used my light dragon slaying magic to conjure up a breath attack. It was known as…_  
 _"White dragons roar!" It hit the mage directly, and gravity was regulated._

 _I shot another one at the mage in front of Yukino, and he dodged. Luckily he lost focus, and Yukino was able to activate her spell. My next move was to try and make my way over to Yukino so I could defend her, but the mages thought ahead. One quick moving wizard, with possible speed magic, gave me multiple punches to my body and tried pushing me back. He was so fast, I could barely see him move._  
 _"Hang on Sting!" Yukino yelled, then successfully grabbed her golden key. "Open! Gate of the…!" She stopped mid summon, and the hand holding her key shook. My eyes were trained on Yukino. I couldn't for any second take my eyes off of what happened. A bloody knife peeked from out of her abdomen as the man behind her snickered maliciously._  
 _"Sleep well, pretty girl…" Her soft brown eyes were now full of fear and shock. I felt as if the world around me stopped, and it was just me and Yukino. I remembered seeing how she smiled when she was a kid, and how she cried when she was upset. I was there for her then, but now…now I have failed her. The sound of his slick knife slithered out of her as her key fell to the ground with a soft thud._

 _Eventually, Rouge and Minerva were reunited with us but they were too late. The men around me were nothing but horrible memories now, as I held Yukino in my arms for the last time._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sat there in silence as Sting told me all of this. His fists clenched the fabric of his pants as tears slid down his face. I stared at him-Sympathetically- and finally realized something important about him, myself and my whole time being here. Deep down, he's been hurting all this time and has been trying to seal it away. He's been doing everything he can to get stronger because it makes him forget about what he's lost. _How could I have been so blind?_ Of course I didn't notice it. I was too dumb and blind by my own selfishness that It took seeing him shed bitter tears for me to see that I've been a horrible person and friend.

I mean, I've been complaining and bitching ever since I arrived in Crocus. Every complaint related to me, and bout how my guild kicked me out or, why they kicked me out and even how weak I was. Now I knew why Fairy Tail really kicked me out, and how they felt about me. I was everything they said, and then some. A useless, piece of trash that deserves to die in a ditch is what I was and even though it hurt it was true and now because of my selfishness I haven't been completely sensitive with how Sting felt throughout my time here. I wanted to punch myself, or throw myself onto the cobblestone like Fairy tail, but I couldn't. I wished Natsu had burned me with his fire, maybe then I would've woken the hell up. I can't take any of it back, and I know I definitely won't go back to Fairy tail just because of this. Right now Sting needed me and though I can't be his Yukino or the best friend he knew ever since he was a child ,like Lisanna and Natsu, I can still be there for him and at least try to walk with him throughout the rest of his life. Not like how I did with Natsu or the rest of my original team, but like someone he could depend on, trust, and even…love. Forever.

My feelings were coming together, and I wrapped my arms tight around his body. I knew I had to be strong for him -which meant I couldn't shed any tears of my own- as he sobbed into my chest but it felt like I was comforting another version of me. It felt weird being to the one to have a shoulder cried on instead of the other way around.  
"Sting, it's okay, everything's okay." I whispered softly. "I'm here for you, and remember that I will always be here for you." I saw the two golden keys Yukino once possessed lying on my nightstand. _Even though I obtained all twelve zodiac keys, but still I feel guilty...and...sad for them. They lost their original key owner, and were probably lonely ever since._

It reminded me of back when I was on Tenrou and when I was asleep for all those years. My spirits, my friends, they were all probably worried and lonely about me the whole time just like how those two spirits might've felt.  
"She…she told me…she was thankful…to meet me." Sting sobbed. "I couldn't protect her, I was Useless, and…" I knew what he was gonna say. That same word I always told myself. The word that followed me around every corner. That word that drove me here. Weak. I couldn't let him finish that sentence, so I panicked and the only thing I could think of doing was pressing my lips against his.

Those feelings from when we were trapped in that cave, when Minerva playfully flirts with me, and anytime I was around him finally came out through kissing Sting on his lips. I didn't mean to, but he was about to say the one word that could change his way of thinking. Weak, a word that describes someone who thinks of themselves as useless and horrible. A word that makes them feel less about themselves, and a word that ruins lives. He halted his sobbing, and our lips parted. I stared at him, giving him a tender grin.  
"Don't ever say that word, you are far from it." I said. "Even though we can't change what happened in the past-no matter how heartbreaking it was- it's something that molds us to be who we are in the future." I tighten my embrace on him, and breathe in his scent.  
"And trust me, I know how you feel. So Sting…it's…okay to let it out and let your emotions flow." He pulls back a bit, and looks me in my eyes. I was blushing, and the heat I felt before when he tumbled onto me was back. He gently kissed me on my delicate, quivering lips leaving me to wonder only one thing. _Did I finally put the drama with Fairy tail behind me? Or is it just the happiness and joy I feel kissing Sting for the first time?_

* * *

 _Thank you all so very much for reading this chapter. I know it was kinda short but it was more for the flashback and the aftermath. If you would like to tell me anything about this chapter, leave an appropriate review and let me know what you think. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Leo's POV

Since the day she moved to Crocus, and joined Sabertooth, my only wish as that she didn't fall in love with any of its members. I just couldn't stand looking at another version of a heart broken Lucy. I still wasn't fully over that flame-brains way of rejection on her. But the day came, and I hated it. That day, was Lucy her kiss with that light-bulb?

They kissed, and I witnessed it through my key. For the first time, I felt heartbroken watching my best friend kiss him. It was the first time I felt this way. The funny thing was that I had so many emotions circling around my mind that it excluded anger. I wanted to do something, or summon myself and let them both know how I felt. However it wouldn't change anything, and if I did then I would only be making ne problems for myself with Lucy. She likes him –maybe even loves- and there was nothing more I could do. If I summoned myself and kicked his ass- like I did the first day we met- then she'd never forgive me, plus it wouldn't make me feel any better about myself. All I could do was watch, and contemplate why I told her my reasons for saying "it's because of you" to her. I slapped myself on the forehead that day after I went back into my key. It hurt really hurt her, and of all the things I never wished to do it was hurt my own master. To think me, Leo the lion, would fail yet again at protecting the person in love. Just like with Karen Lilica, it all hurt just the same. How could I even call myself a leader when I can't even protect the people I love?

"L…Leo." I heard Aries say, in her usually nervous voice. I turned my head and saw the ram next to the royal blue mermaid. Normally I was glad to see Aries. On occasions like these when I feel upset she would try to calm me down using every ounce of her shy and sweet voice. Aquarius was the complete opposite.  
"Uh…hey guys." I said trying to sound eager to see them both. Really I just wanted to be left alone. Seeing what just happened made me want to just take a minute to just ease my mind, and I really didn't want to lash out at either of them.  
"Ur…we…uh…are you…" I knew what she was gonna ask me. She was twiddling her fingers, and looking rather sheepish. _Great, I'm so on edge Aries afraid to ask if I'm okay._ I gave her a weak smile and said.  
"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Aquarius heaved out an irritated sigh that made Aries flinch. _Uh-oh, she was in her mood again._ If Aquarius was in one of her moods again, then know that my anger will flare when it's as weak as a lit candle.

"I need to speak with you Leo." She said. _Great…now I get lectured._  
"Aquarius I…" I tried to get out.  
"I don't care, you just need to listen to what I have to say." She snapped. Aries was gone the minute she snapped. Now I was alone with the Water devil. She floated next to me and looked up at the Celestial worlds dancing stars. We usually see what's going on around Lucy through our stars. Its usually like their projecting movies into our heads to show us exactly what's going on with her. Since I'm one of her go-to spirits, plus the leader, I watch over her. For Aquarius to be next to me and looking at these stars, really surprises me. Usually whenever Aquarius and I are left alone she would start with her usually annoyed remarks about Lucy, then reprimand me about getting too involved in her personal life. Then I would fire back and we would argue until she decides she's had enough. This time felt less chilling and warmer. I looked at her, and saw no signs of her usually strict cold eyes. For the first time, I could finally see the softness of her indigo eyes.  
"Leo, you really shouldn't get so involved in her life." She started. _Oh boy, here we go._ "I knew something like this would happen…so that's why I'm here." I was confused. _How would she know something like this would happen?_

"Well…I guess you should explain." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.  
"Alright." Aquarius said. "Well, back when I was still Layla's celestial spirit, we basically had what you and Lucy have right now except I was a lot more territorial than you." I was shocked. Normally, I didn't think Aquarius would be the one to get that territorial jealous feeling. The feelings I was going through right now.  
"Really?" She rolled her eyes in response.  
"Yes, and that was about the time when I found out she was dating Lucy's late father Jude." Now it was getting interesting. "I… _ **hated**_ him. I hated him so much to the point where anytime I saw him I would want to grab my urn and drown him in water." She had her urn equipped and it was giving me chills all over. _That guy probably had it rough then._  
"But…no matter how I felt, what was important was Layla's happiness. And as long as she was happy, then I was." She managed to grow a smile on her cold face, which made me feel a little less heartbroken. Also knowing now that Aquarius and I have that territorial feeling in common was extremely relieving.  
"So…I guess I should talk to Lucy and Sting then huh?" I asked sheepishly. She gave me a firm nod.  
"Yes, you do." She said. "And you need to do it with your heart, and tell them both how you feel instead of moping about it." I pang of guilt struck me. I now knew that the way I've been acting so far was similar to a winey brat. I'm a leader, and now I need to really start acting like one. This was the first time I truly listened to Aquarius and her advice was really helpful. I was thankful to have that moment to talk with her and now I knew exactly what I meant about "It's because of you."  
"Thank you for that Aquarius." I said, and we watched the stars together.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _"Sting! Natsu!" I yelled. I was tied to a pole and was forced to watch Natsu and Sting fight to the death. Like vicious, blood thirst animals they attacked each other without magic, but with dragon claws and teeth. Neither were going down, but all I wanted to do was stop it while I could. Nothing was tied around my wrists, but I still couldn't move them. Being retrained while watching two people fight like barbarians was just insane to me. Towering over them both was Lissanna looking like a complete devil. I trembled as I saw her, and all my other guild members from Sabertooth scream horrible things at me. Then my former guild mates rose and threw trash at me, and laughing demonically. Then in the middle of the field…Sting layed defeated in his own Pool of blood, while Natsu stood over him. He looked at me with his bright orange eyes and pointed at me.  
"Shame!" He yelled. The others followed, and their words flowed through my ears. It was like they were being jammed into my brain, and I could feel the pain from it.  
"Stop it!"  
_"Lucy!"

I recoiled, and opened my eyes to find Sting's worried face over mine. I immediately stared into his eyes that stared at me with care. Then I remembered what I saw in my dream. The picture of seeing him lying on the ground-bruised, blooded, and dead sent waves of electricity throughout my body as I lunged toward him, squeezing tight. _Why do nightmares have to look so real?_ I shut my eyes, and just thought about something that made me less upset. I thought about us smiling, and laughing when we were talking in Crocus's large park. The thought of him helping me out with those creeps and him just being there for me when I needed a laugh or hug. Those thoughts made me feel a whole lot better.  
"It's okay…everything's fine." He said tenderly. "It was just a bad dream." _He says that like it's a regular thing._ But I knew I was safe.

His warm, muscular arms were holding me close. It was strange though. Just last night, I held Sting in my arms when he needed me. Then we kissed, which was something I needed to talk to him about, and now here I am in his arms when I needed him. _Oh Lucy, we're gonna have to have a long conversation with your decisions._ I mean, I didn't mean to kiss him last night, but he was there and he looked so broken. He looked like me moments after I was thrown out of Fairy Tail. It's just, when we did kiss…I really liked it. I kissed him first, and doing it not only made me feel bad for taking advantage of him, but it made me feel amazing knowing how I truly feel. Even if he felt bitter, I tasted sweetness in his lips {similar to the sweetness of whip cream, or a vanilla milkshake}. I looked over at my nightstand and saw two half full mugs of Cocoa, the gate keys, and my clock. While looking at this, I just remembered something incredible today.

"It's the day of the festival!" I nearly screamed. Sting chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget." I pretty much leaped out of bed, and ran to my wardrobe.  
"Ya know it's only 9:30 right?" He asked. I didn't care. I wanted to get in as much fun before I had to go back to training and doing jobs. Today I was in the mood to just have a great time with my friends, and guild mates.  
"I know, that's why I'm getting ready." I finally picked out some clothes to wear, then realized Sting was still here and he most likely needed to shower too.  
"Er…Sting…if you want you can shower before me." I offered. He chuckled then said.  
"Only if you shower with me." _He's been taking lessons from Minerva…which means, I know exactly how to counter that._  
"Hmhm…okay." I said in my most alluring voice. He was flustered this time. His face burned bright red, and his eyes were wide. The funniest part was his drooling over me. _I knew that would work._  
"R…really?" He asked. I giggled like a little girl, and batted my eyelashes.  
"Maybe…maybe soon, but maybe…after the festival ends." I wink, and once I've just about gotten him as red as a heart I close the door to my bathroom.

* * *

Sting's POV

While Lucy showered, I needed to calm myself down. I didn't think she would get so good at flirting back, which worried me since I always saw myself as a master at it. Well, next to Minerva at least. The blood finally calmed in my face as I stood to stretch my legs. I was in the same clothes as last night, except…I stunk.  
"Ugh…I should probably take one after her, I reek." I said to myself.  
"You're telling me." I turned and saw the kitten-Leo-standing behind me. My attitude swiftly changed and now I was suspicious.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought only Lucy could summon you?"  
"Hehehe, I usually come on my own terms." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, I'm here to talk to you." I stood still, as he adjusted his glasses. _It's not like him to talk to me so calmly. Wonder what's up?_

"Uh...sure." I said, then sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed. "What is it?" He placed his hands back in his dark pockets and sighed.  
"I saw you two kiss." He said. I felt the air around us chill, like a cold breeze blowing between us. _How could he have seen us kiss?_ Before I ask, anything he continues with lighter words. "And… I know I can't stop you two from loving each other." The air begins to warm up, and the tension I began to feel dimmed. He looked calmer, and relaxed. My guess was someone probably talked some sense into him.  
"Be honest with me…Leo." I said, we weren't looking at each other. We were probably better off, since we'd start fighting as usual. "Why...do you have such a problem with me being around her?" His answer wasn't immediate. With a sigh, he said…  
"I…honestly don't know." He said. "I…just try to protect her in any way necessary. She saved my life, and since then I vowed that I would always protect her." His voice grew shaky. _Is this the same kitten I squared off with?_

"Leo…" I said. "Is it may be possible…that you see her as a younger sister instead of a friend or master?" He paused. I was never the best at figuring people out, so it was worth a shot. I usually just try to live life without getting too emotional, or without people who get so emotional. With Lucy, it's difficult at times since she's so sensitive, but with Leo he's so much like me that it shocks me. He bottles his emotions up, and lashes out at people passively. I got him al figured out.

He began to chuckle. I was confused, but when I looked over, I saw him wiping a tear away.  
"Yeah…I guess that's the reason." He said. Now I understood. His master, Lucy, is basically like a little sister he feels he needs to protect all the time. In his eyes, I was most likely seen as a threat to him. "Hehe…listen. I may not fully support this, but if it makes her happy then I guess I'm happy." Then I began to chuckle.  
"Man…you really are like a brother." I giggled. "You've got nothing to worry about, I'll keep her safe." We were both laughing now. Giggling, and heaving out heavy breaths. I guess this means we're bonding for the first time. He held his hand out-decorated with two gold rings-and with one smirk, I shook it firmly. He started glowing gold, and the last thing he said before he left was.  
"Take good care of her." He was gone. Back into the celestial world, but a part of me wished he could stay so we could get to know more about each other. But for the first step, we broke down our walls and finally called a truce. _An insufferable war that finally ended with a peace treaty I guess._

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom-wearing a hot pink skirt, and tank top-and asked.  
"Was Leo here just now?" I would've said yes, but I thought she would get mad. So I did the opposite.  
"Nope…I was just murmuring to myself."

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. If you would like then you may leave a review and let me know what you think. If this chapter seemed short, I apologize. I figured since I'm nearing the end of this story I'll try and extend as much as possible for all of you guys. Once again thank you all so much for the love and support, and as always...Stay beautiful_

P.S I will be working on other stories after this story is complete. And also to all writers out there, keep doing what your doing, and don't let anybody try and take your passion of writing away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Meanwhile…with Team Natsu_

Lissanna's POV

"Hruph!" Natsu gagged. I giggled at the sight of him, his sprawled out appearance and green face reminding us all he gets motion sickness. "How could you…laugh…at me?"  
"Because your so cute." I comforted, kissing his forehead. He was lying in my lap this time, while Erza and Gray {with Juvia present on his lap} sat in front of us in the booth. Today was the day of the Pre-magic festival and just about all of Fairy tail, was on board the train. It was exciting really, to be together all at once like this was nice, comforting really. This would've been my first time going to this festival, so I was a little excited for it. But for some reason, I had bad feelings that something might go wrong during this big event. Apparently it only lasts a day, and we're going to Crocus to stay for the night. So anything could happen. I just hope I get to have fun with everyone like we did before when we were kids. Especially Natsu.  
"Hey Juvia…your sitting on my crotch, you know that right?" Gray asked. Then Juvia looked at him with pervy eyes and said…  
"Do you like it my love?" Gray blushed, and I started to giggle.  
"It looks like it." I said. His face turned redder, and Juvia snuggled closer to him, and kissing him on the cheek multiple times. Then I noticed Erza eating a piece of Strawberry shortcake, looking a bit faint.  
"Hey Erza, you okay?" I asked.  
"Hm…oh, it's nothing Lissanna." She said, then went back to eating her cake. Seeing the way she picked at the cake made me feel uneasy. The only thing she left on the ceramic plate was the bright red strawberry. For whatever reason, I felt like it was mocking me throughout the train ride.

"So what do you think this festival will be like?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, usually they change things around to make it a lot more interesting." Gray said.  
"I just hope they'll have a bunch of yummy fish for me!" Happy said cheerfully, as he munched on a trout.  
"Well I just hope they'll do the rumble event like last year." Erza said, while she consumed another slice of Strawberry shortcake. Wow, I guess I really did miss a lot of action since my time being "dead".  
"What the Rumble event?" I asked.  
"It's like a fighting event, except the rumble has different fighting categories and arenas." Gray explained. "There are a bunch of them, but my favorite is the single rumble."  
"Hm…figures." I mutter  
"Well my favorite game there is the love ping pong." Juvia said, swept away by her emotions. I giggled.  
"Well, I guess there will be something for everyone there huh." I said. _Looks like this festival will be pretty interesting._

* * *

Lucy's POV

After I made contracts with both Libra and Pieces, Sting and I exited my apartment and began touring through the vast amounts of decorations, and stands set up. It was finally the day of the Pre-magic festival and my eyes darted everywhere from the decorations hanging like glowing streamers, to the well-decorated stands, to the people carrying a lot of souvenirs. Sting and I hadn't done anything yet, but I was eager to do as much as possible before the day ended.  
"Wow…this is beyond incredible." I said while I gawked at everything.  
"Hehe…yeah, I guess it's pretty cool." He said. "I'm still a bit surprised you haven't heard of this festival." I blushed, and poked my cheek.  
"Well…I guess it's due to all the other crazy things I went through with Fairy tail." I said, sounding embarrassed. Somethings telling me I was the only mage that never got to experience this event until now. That didn't faze me though, seeing as how this will be a great chance to experience it.  
"Well before we do anything, why don't we try finding Minerva and Rogue." He said. "Plus Lector and Frosch."  
"Stinnng!"

From afar, Lector came running towards us looking a bit ticked off. _Wonder what's got him fuming._  
"Oh, hey Lector."  
"You jerk, you left me all alone last night!" He said angrily. "You said, we'd tour the town together before meeting Lucy and the others." He was whining, but for some reason it was incredibly cute. It almost reminded me of when Happy got mad at Natsu, and how they would fight. Sting, with a red face, scratched the back of his head.  
"Sorry Lector, I didn't mean it." He said. It was partly my fault. We kissed, and fell asleep right after. We were so caught up in our emotions that we just forgot about everything.  
"So what were you doing last night?" He asked, trying to pry information out of Sting. _Please don't say with me Sting!_  
"Oh y'know…out….strolling through town." His reddened face wasn't fooling anyone, but before lector could say anything else, Minerva and Rouge began to join us.  
"Morning you two." Minerva said.  
"Hm…I'm surprised to see you up so early Sting." Rouge said. _Oh boy, how they will find out we kissed._ I sweat dropped.  
"Well, we wanted to get an early start." I covered for Sting, who was still red from Lectors questions. "Anyway, since we're all together why don't we all just try to have fun?" Minerva gave me a confused stare. She smirked, but that smirk and I knew that smirk. That's why I felt chills running through my body.  
"Yeah…why don't we, you two can go on ahead I need to talk to Lucy." _Oh no._  
"Okay, but don't take too long." Sting said. The boys left, and Minerva and I were alone.

"So Lucy, was there any reason why Sting looked so red?" She asked, her eyes like scalpels cutting through my skin.  
"Uh…he was probably hot." I said nervously. She started to giggle. _Why does she keep taunting me?_  
"Is there any reason why _you're_ red?" Now I start to blush. Well, I guess it's time to come clean.  
"Huh…I give up…" I sighed. "Minerva…Sting and I….we kissed last night." Her eyes sparkled, and her hands her sandwiched together next to her wide smile.  
"Oh…my…god!" She nearly squealed. _And this is my best friend, oh gosh what have I done._ "You have to give me all the details."  
"Minerva…it wasn't, I mean…I'm so confused." It was confusing. I mean, I didn't mean to kiss him. He was just there, looking vulnerable and I took advantage. Am I a bad person for that?  
"Well start from the beginning." Minerva said, as we started trailing behind the boys.  
"Okay, but please don't get mad." I said. She nodded. "Or start a shipping war."  
"Hehe, okay." I saw though her weak smile.  
"Well, last night Sting came to my apartment…" And as I explained, I started to feel even worse for how I acted. _Why would I kiss him to stop his tears?_ _Now I feel like a complete idiot. All I wanted to do was calm him down. But though the kiss…and this morning's kiss…I liked it._

"So he told you about Yukino." She said gloomily. I nodded. "Oh Lucy…you have dug yourself into a confusing mess." I sighed.  
"Wow, thanks for your support." I said, wishing I hadn't told her. But she was right. I got myself into something else pretty important, and it's only a matter of time until something crushes my emotions again.  
"Well the only bit of advice I can give you is, to let him know how you feel." She said. "You do know how you feel about him, right?"  
"Er…" _Not entirely._ My dumb stricken face told all, as she heaved an irritated sigh.  
"Well tell me what you felt when you kissed him?" Her question sent the blood coursing through my face, making my heart speed up. It felt like it was gonna break through my chest if I didn't calm down. Thinking about him made me like this, and so did talking about him.  
"Well…Y'know…" My throat was drying up like a trout on the beach. _Why can't I talk? I just wanna answer the question as honestly as possible._  
"Speak from your heart." Minerva comforted. I took a deep breath and the moisture returned to my throat.  
"It felt like, a thousand finally being released from my belly and heat coursing through my body." When I looked at her, she looked even more like a crazy fan ready to start a shipping.  
"You're totally in looooooooove." _Ah dammit, now she's doing what Happy used to do!  
_ "Minerva…please, just don't tell Sting anything."  
"Don't worry… _But I will create fan-service!_ "  
"What was that?" I asked, while she was in a darkened aura.  
"Oh nothing…" _What have I done?_

* * *

Sting's POV

the girls remained behind both Rogue and I. I was fine with it since, I wanted to talk to him. Since Yukino's death, and our dragons…"disappearance" it brought him and I closer as the twin dragon slayers. We don't usually have a lot of sentimental talks about relationships or what we feel, so this was already making me feel awkward.  
"So, how do you think Lucy is doing?" He asked, in his monotone voice.  
"Er…pretty good." I said, nervously. _I never get nervous, god why now?_  
"You seem tense Sting." Rouge said, and I could feel him digging through my skin. He was always the quiet one, the polar opposite of me. I was always the outspoken one but now, he's bound to catch up to my emotions. "Sting…is everything alright?"  
"Yup…everything's great." I said. Then Lector chimed in.  
"Well if you ask me, he's been looking a little red lately." I growled silently.  
"Fro thinks so too."  
"Nope…everything's alright…it must be the heat getting to me." I said, feeling the blood in my face getting hotter.  
"Sting…what's going on?" Rouge asked. I sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, ya got me." I said. "I…uh…me and Lucy…we, we kissed last night." Saying it felt like releasing knots from the confines of my gut, but they're expressions were too much to handle. Lector and Frosch were wide eyed and smiling, while Rouge gave me a smug grin.  
"What's that smug grin for?!"  
"You like her, don't you?" He asked. I growled at him, but I knew he was right. Since she arrived in Crocus with us, I couldn't get my mind off of her. That's why I was so eager to train and get to know her. And when she got hurt, the only thing I wanted to do was stay right by her side.

"So, is that why you've been so red?" Rouge asked. His smug face faded as we sat on a bench, watching Lector and Frosch play. Not much time passed, but the girls decided to buy some souvenirs leaving Rouge and I to wait patiently.  
"Yeah, we kissed, and it…didn't feel right for some reason." I said. "I mean, I liked it but I felt like we could've waited longer."  
"What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed.  
"I told her about…Yukino." I said somberly. He sighed and lied back on the bench.  
"So, you two kissed and you did it while you were upset." He figured it out. I mean, she kissed me technically but I did nothing to stop her. I was vulnerable and as much as I hate feeling that way, she kissed me and it tasted good.  
"Yeah, that's just about right." I said.  
"Sting…do you like her?" He asked. "Do you have real feelings for her?" I was taken back by his questions.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?!" I was getting defensive.  
"Well you aren't acting like it."  
"I like her, and it was very clear of that in the beginning." I said defensively. "When we kissed, I felt like I was flying off and I loved it. And maybe I was in a weak from talking about Yukino, but I still liked it and I..." He was smiling again, smug as usual but there was a slight touch of softness. _That clever bastard._  
"I knew it." He said slyly. I was blushing again. Now I knew how I felt about her. And later on I would tell her.  
"You bastard." I said playfully punching his arm.

* * *

Lucy's POV

the boys, and exceeds were sitting on a bench talking from what I assumed when I shifted my gaze to them. I turned back over to Minerva while we browsed through the selection. There were so many cute souvenirs for the festival, like snow globes, t-shirts, hats, and special pens for the festival. Minerva said they were light pens in different colors of the festival-mainly pink, red, orange, and blue. Of course I got Pink, while she picked blue.  
"Hey, do you think we could get some for…" Before I finished, I heard a voice. It stopped me dead in my tracks, and my chest started to pound.  
"Lucy what is it?" Minerva asked. His voice was getting louder.  
"Alright! I'm ready to party!" Natsu's voice rang loud. He was back…but, why am I still afraid?

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you may leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lucy's POV

I was supposed to be stronger now. I wasn't supposed to let these feelings catch up to me. I thought that by now I'd be both mentally, and emotionally prepared for this. Guess I was wrong. My shaking body could tell otherwise, and my eyes darted from Natsu to the Souvenir stand every 2 seconds. I wanted to believe that he was a part of my imagination, but sadly it wasn't and the nightmare would soon play out. He and the team were back, and they looked stronger and more organized than they did before I left. _Crap, I gotta get out of here!_ My heart pounded, and so did the nerves in my head. It almost felt like a sudden headache. My legs were getting shaky. _Why now?!_

"Hey, Lucy." Minerva said as she placed her gloved hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?" I couldn't speak. I just wanted to get away from the stand, and the team, as fast as possible. Slamming the jewel down on the counter I dragged Minerva away with the light pens.  
Their backs were turned, _Thank god,_ so they wouldn't see me go by. To my surprise as I walked by I saw Juvia in Gray's arms, which was strange since he never lets her anywhere near him. And he was fully clothed. _What in the…?_ Natsu's body turned a bit. I got so frightened that I used Minerva as a shield while I walked by.

"Hey, what did ya get?" Sting asked as he lounged back on the bench.  
"Er…we uh…got some…light pens." I said frantically.  
"Er…thanks." I could barely hear Rouge, that's how frantic I was acting.  
"Wow Lucy, you're acting weirder than Sting today." I laughed weakly, but Sting growled.  
"Hehe, it's nothing I'm just anxious to get some fun in today." They didn't believe me. Minerva was the first to lean on my shoulder. I felt guilty trying to lie like this, I just wanted to have fun today.  
"Really? Then why did you drag me by my arm and use me to shield you?" Minerva asked, her glare trying to pry answers out of me. I knew the punishment I would get from her if I lied, and while Minerva spanking me is painful it's nowhere near as painful as trying to lie.  
"I just, I…" I was out of time. He turned around and saw me. I wanted to hide my face like I did with Minerva, but it was no use. He glared, and the rest of the team did the same. _Oh god, I think I'm about to die._

When I looked back at Sting, he was giving Natsu an intense glare. He then tapped me on my arm.  
"Lucy, is this the guy who kicked you out of your guild?" He asked, his voice cold. I was a little scared to answer, but I also didn't want to answer since I thought I'd be over this.  
"If it is, then I promise I'll make them pay." Minerva said.  
"I…." Then he and the team started walking towards us. I felt trapped. I didn't want to run away from them, but as they marched I could feel myself getting ready to burst.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Sting immediately got up, and stood in front of me, along with Minerva and Rouge. I was holding Lector and Frosch. Frosch looked scared out of his mind, but Lector had stars in his eyes.  
"You can take em Sting!" They stood together. Sting, Rouge, Minerva readying themselves for a fight. Then looking back at Team Natsu, I realized these two teams weren't backing down. The air chilled and I got goosebumps all over my arms. It could've been the wind, or there deathly cold glares at each other.  
"Stay away from her you bastard." Sting growled. I couldn't stay in my feelings any longer. Frosch buried his head in my chest and Lector climbed to Stings shoulder. I set Frosch down on the bench and got in between the two dragon slayers.

"Enough, we aren't here to fight like savages." I plead with them.  
"What, but he threw you out of your guild!" Sting yelled.  
"Yeah, and Fairy Tail has been better ever since!" Natsu fired back. Before I officially left the guild, that type of slur would've effected, but now it's like a long played out annoying song.  
"Anyway, we should go and enjoy this festival while we can." I said. "You don't need to fight them." I was just desperate to get away from them all. I saw the way Lissanna looked at me. She looked as if she was ready to stir up trouble like she did on Mt. Hakobe. I wasn't about to let that happen. I grabbed Sting by the arm, and tried my best to pull him away from Natsu. It was tough, and Sting wasn't budging at first. He started to move back, but when he did Lisanna began to speak.

"Wow, look at how scared she is to face me." I took that, and let it sink in. _I'm not about to fight with her._  
"So why don't you face me then." Minerva growled at the white haired mage. Her glare was as intense and frightening as Erza's, and speaking of the red head herself, Erza stood in front of Lisanna getting into Minerva's face.  
"I dare you to lay a finger on her!" _Now Minerva and Erza?_ Sting whipped away from me, and stood in Natsu's face again. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I knew what to do in order to stop this from escalating any further.  
"Stop!" I yelled. I put on the bravest face I could find, and pointed a finger at both Natsu and Lissanna. "Now listen, Lisanna, I….I wanna fight you!" They were shocked, but in the heat of the moment I was getting in the zone.  
"But…Lucy." Sting said.  
"No Sting, I need to do this. And if I win, I gain bragging rights over you, and the rest of the team." I said.  
"Fine…and if I win, you…have to pose naked for sorcerer weekly." I blush. _Shit, what did I get myself into?_ Then I felt Stings warm arm drape over my shoulder. I instantly felt calm.  
"Lucy's gonna kick your ass wench." He said.  
"Oh yeah, Lissanna's gonna set fire to the slut." There was a quick flash of light, and before I knew it, Leo's fist collided with Natsu's face. He was knocked down, and Leo adjusted his glasses.  
"Piece of advice flame brain, never ever call Lucy that ever." He said bitterly. Lisanna ran to Natsu's aid as I stared her down. _Ooooh how did we get here?_

The first event I had to take part in sadly, had to be the Rumble event. I dreaded it since I didn't want to fight anyone, or get hurt today but if this is the only way to solve my differences with Lisanna and team Natsu then I had no choice. We were face to face with the two teams, glaring at each other. I separated from mine, and Lisanna did the same. We approached the man and said,  
"Next match, Me vs her." Lisanna demanded. He wrote it down in the book, nervously, and we waited patiently. I didn't know how strong Lisanna had gotten since then, but the same thoughts would apply to her as well. She probably still thinks I'm some weak little girl, but that would mean she developed an ego similar to Minerva's but even more annoying. We watched as the other two competitors faced off. It was awkward, standing next to the person who sabotaged your friendship.  
"Listen." She said. "Don't even think about going easy on me, because I will destroy what's left of you." I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever Lisanna, I just can't believe how childish your acting." She growled, and I could see a tint of red forming on her cheek.  
"Ugh…Coming from the girl who got saved by him multiple times and cries like a bratty three year old." She said. "You probably do the same thing with the dumb blonde boyfriend of yours." I felt my face beginning to boil.  
"Save it, I really thought we could be friends but you..." I didn't finish, I was getting heated but tears were making there way to my eyes again. I had to bite them back. "Ya know, after we fight, just...leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." I was doing my best to talk to her, but it was hard to do that to the person you wanna crush. The match ended, and the man at the podium motioned for us to get into position. Now, I was actually itching to see just how strong I was now since then.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and now that school has started back up I will be trying my best to upload chapters. But before, my game was thrown off a bit thanks to someone attacking me on a PM. It wasn't doom but don't worry I'm fine. It just messed with my material. I apologize if it was so late but I'll try not to let them get to me so much. We are nearing the end of this story though and I'm glad to have people that appreciate what I bring to the table._

As always if you have any thoughts on this chapter, let me know through a review. Once again thanks to all of ya and as always...Stay beautiful.


	28. AN

Fairy Tail: The Celestial Goddess

A/N

HELLO…ITS ME…I WAS WONDERING IF AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOUD LIKE TO MEET…

Nah I'm just kidding around. Hello to all my readers and I'm here to apologize for my absence. As you know school started back up, and being my third year in high school you could probably already guess how it's been for me. Yup, hard and busy. It's just been a busy start to the school year, but I promise you all except the nasty trolls that I'll have more chapters posted to finish this story. I understand why Doom Marine 54 trolls me, and why most of you all think this is a cliché story. But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing stories, especially this one. I'll try my best to satisfy you all with new chapter when I finally get a break. I've also been working on an original story of my own, so that way I can pursue my dreams of becoming a writer. And the stories I have been making for you all have been my building blocks, so thank you for sticking around and supporting me. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate each and every one of you reading my stories. Once again, thank you and you know what to do after…

 ** _STAY BEAUTIFUL!_**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _ **{A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. And I deeply with the bottom of my colorful heart am sorry for leaving you all alone without any updates on chapters or anything like that. I know there are only like two or three more chapters left of this story, but I got so hooked on this new story project I've been working on myself, and I got swept away by SOOOOO MUCH SCHOOL WORK. I got fuckin Physics now, and that shit drives me crazy. And then I'm doing my best to prepare for the regents. I gotta take English in Jan which means I have to go to Saturday school. HOWEVER, I'm back finally and I'm gonna do my best to make yall happy the best way I can. I mean it's okay if you think the story is a cliché, I just really wanted to write one of these honestly, but I see now that it was a good idea since I got so much support for this story. So to all the readers who have been supporting me, THANK YOU so very much, and I promise to do my best to keep providing stories for yall…Okay, let's get to it then.}**_

* * *

No one's POV

The Park was louder than the Fairy Tail guild hall. The people were going berserk after the last rumble they witnessed and were ready for even more excitement. The next two mages to compete were Lisanna and Lucy, who were standing tall with faces like warriors. Over everyone's loud cheers and screams, stood two separate teams watching closely with stone cold faces, though confident in there guildmate. Sting, however, was worried the most. He certainly didn't think of Lucy as the type of girl to pick a fight with anyone, even her enemy, and he certainly didn't think she would stick to it. That means two things impressed him about her.

Lector sat anxiously on his shoulder, shivering with patience.  
"Don't worry Lector, Lucy's gonna kick her ass." He said. He was sure of it. After all the training they did, it would finally be able to pay off. Though the memories from his first job with her soon filled in his head once more. He remembered her abdomen being bruised and bandaged, and he surely remembered how close they were to kissing that day. That's what worried him the most, and in this Rumble anything could happen, and seeing how Lisanna treats her then she'd probably "accidentally" kill Lucy. The last thing he wanted to see was Lucy get beaten up so bad that it would prove Natsu and Lisanna's points, or even so bad that she does end up getting killed over petty drama. Those were the types of thoughts that worried Sting to where he'd sweat, and lie in bed all night long. Minerva and Rouge only understood the surface of his emotions with this fight, but they didn't dig deeper like his did.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Face to face with the one person who basically ruined part of my life only for a new chapter to sprout. I know this fight can go in two directions, but it's too late to turn back now, even with time magic. I could walk out of this all, a winner in Sabretooth's eyes. To Team Natsu however, I could crawl out a loser, bruised and naked on the cover of sorcerer weekly without a shred of dignity. I bet that's what they'd want too, to see me lose everything that holds me together only to prove their bloody points right. Before the fight was about to begin, I looked around to see some of the citizens in Crocus I recognize encircled around the rumble field. I saw the man from the Magic shop, and the elderly guy Sting and I helped out. I even saw my old and new guild mates watching us with excitement filled in their faces. The person who stood out to me the most was my old guild master Makarov.

He had his arms folded and stood tall with a hard, warm gaze on me. I could see it. His emotions about my departure to now when I'm about to fight an old guild mate and one of his children. Suddenly, nostalgia from our last talk sprinkled over my mind. After all this, he still considers me one of his children and loves me just as much as he loves Laxus or all of his guild members. He gave me one gesture however. A wink that told a story. Now I knew how dire this fight was. He's cheering me on through that big heart of his while I've been selfish to how he's felt this whole time. It was my decision to leave, not just Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. Seeing how warm he looked I'm happy that I made that decision. He's proud of how far I've come.

I smirked and engaged for battle. Face to face with Lisanna knowing now that losing this fight was not gonna happen. It was clear to me now that I have grown stronger since then, and maybe I'm not as strong as my relatives, or Natsu, or Sting, or even Minerva or Erza. That doesn't matter. I'm strong because of how much heart I possess and the guts that make me stand tall. After all this time, I'm finally understanding why Sting never let me call myself weak.  
"You ready pose naked you weakling?!" Lisanna asked, arrogant as ever. I smirked.  
"Bring it on." I said confidently. Time to show them what I'm truly made of.

"Begin!" Lisanna immediately vanished into thin air. I had to take a double take and look around the battle field.  
"Where did she…?" That's when I felt a warm spot on my ear.  
"Over here." She said. I felt my side cave-in as I was thrown away from her position. The pain spread through my side, as the air escaped my lungs. _How did she get behind me so quickly?_ I was on my hands and knees regaining air, and noticed that she had wings and razor sharp talons now. _Hmph…so she used takeover, and I guess her harpy form made her move quicker._ She was probably gonna surprise me with that little trick throughout the rumble to gain the upper hand. I smirked as she disappeared from my sight. I instantly took out one key, and that was the third zodiac.  
"Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!" In a fluffy pink cloud, Aries appeared looking timid and acting bashful as usual. "Lend me your assistance Aries!"  
"Go! Wool Barrier!" The pink haired spirit successfully created a pink cotton shield all around us both. Not only did it protect, but it because it was so thick and soft it trapped Lisanna like a spider web.  
"What's the meaning of this?!" She squealed. _My turn._

* * *

No one's POV

Through the fluffy, pink barrier, Lucy kicked Lisanna directly through out of its hold. Before that however, she secretly used her new technique "Star dress" while encased in the barrier, and with it she transformed into her Leo form. The kick would've hurt ten times more since it was a Regulus kick. She smirked confidently at Lisanna since she managed to make a mark on the white haired mages cheek.  
"Ugh….what kind of spell is that?!" She spat.  
"One that'll beat you, wench!" The mage bared her teeth, and aimed her talons at the celestial mage like a predator ready to hunt its prey. Almost instantly, Lucy cracked her whip and broke Lisanna's incoming attack by cutting her face with it. Then the mage pulled her out of the sky and grounded the Harpy girl.  
"Yeah Lucy, you're doing great!" Lector cheered.  
"Fro thinks so too!" Rouge smiled as his exceed cheered. Sting even found himself fully engaged in Lucy's tactics now, however he was still worried about what else Lisanna had in store.

Now- back on the ground-Lisanna was getting frustrated with the blonde mage.  
"I'm gonna scratch your eyes out!" She roared, and with that threat now shot, she used her Takeover technique and transformed into her second animal soul. With a grey and black tiger patterned bra and matching panties along with thick sharp claws she would try to go straight for Lucy's big brown eyes. She forgot all about Aries, and found herself attacking a thick layer of pink cotton in front of Lucy's face.  
"Nice one Aries." Lucy praised the pink haired ram. "You can go back now." She nodded and disappeared in a flash of golden light. Then Lucy switched back into her normal form to conserve her energy. Even though she hadn't used the Leo form that much, she had much more that she wanted to display in the rumble. To do that, conserving her magic was a must.

As Lisanna swiped at Lucy, the blonde dodged each and every thick swipe.  
"Stop moving and let me scratch you already!" Lisanna growled, frustrated at how much evasive Lucy had gotten. The last swipe the white haired cat made was easily evaded. Her legs were wide open for the attack, and Lisanna soon fell to the ground.  
"But…"  
"I kicked your legs out." Lucy said nonchalantly, then leaped back to ready her whip. She aimed it at the ground where Lisanna was, and kept cracking it until she hit or grabbed the mage. It took longer than expected since Lisanna was so nimble in the form. However Lucy was keeping her at bay until she was ready for the mage to go on the offense. The feline woman flashed dozens of dodges with ease, each one more stylish than the last.  
"Careful before you attract a new man!" Lucy taunted. "Or is that why you're trying so hard to look good?"  
"Oh I don't need to try like you however." She hissed. Lucy knew when to stop, and the multiple whip cracks stopped, leaving her wide open for an attack. Lucy was on one knee, and the white haired mage went in for the attack. When she was nearing the Blonde, she twitched back to her feet and cracked another attack. The blue, glowing whip critically cut Lisanna's arm, and the girl screeched in excruciating pain.

Natsu was blazing with anger {literally} as he watched his mate being beaten. He stuck to his word, and kept telling himself that the blonde girl was still a weakling. He kept cheering Lisanna on, and so did his team. Though it didn't seem like much changed throughout this rumble.  
"C'mon Lisanna you can do it!" The pinkette yelled. "Don't lose to that bimbo!"  
"Yeah, kick her ass!" Gray yelled this time. "You can do it!" The white haired mage began to pick herself up, and Lucy remained defensive.  
"I'm gonna get you!" She yelled then charged at Lucy, aiming her razor sharp claws directly at her face with malevolence and a vexed simper. The crowd gasped, but not because she succeeded. When she attacked, Lucy engaged stage number one of her plan, and that was making a loop with her whip, and canceling Lisanna's attack. Lisanna's face switched from malevolence, to a state of shock.  
"Hm…look who's low on magic, didn't someone teach you to conserve?" Lucy taunted.  
"Well you're out of moves as well, so…" She ate her words when she witnessed Lucy transform into another Star dress form. This time she transformed into a new version of it. She donned a cow patterned bra, with matching sleeves and a pair of black pants with only one pant leg. She wore a brown belt, and the buckle donned an insignia of the fourth zodiac.  
"Taurus form." She whispered.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was finally in my Taurus form. I wanted to surprise her with it sooner, but part of my plan was to evade all of her attacks and letting her exhaust herself. It worked, but all that dodging and whipping was beginning to take its toll. It was worth it, and now seeing her face answers why I love this form. Even though it's my first time using this transformation, I already had a hunch that I would get as strong as my Pervy bull. Had to admit, the design was cute, and not only that, but I felt my strength increasing as well. With newfound strength, I started to swing the disarmed Lisanna around me. She screamed, almost like she did when I cut her arm. I knew Natsu saw that, and I knew Sting would've been proud of how well I'm doing in this fight. I raised the whip-bound Lisanna over my head, and slammed her to the ground. _Huh…I thought she'd have more fight in her than that._ It was strange. She pretty much ran me out of the guild, but now when we're fighting, she's nearly beat, and I haven't even given it my all. I mean, I only used three spells so far, but other than that I've been oddly dominating this rumble. I would assume that she would pull out something that would change the course of this match.

"Did you really think it was over?" She whispered chillingly. Her skin was beginning to glow bright like the Zodiac keys. She was angry.  
"Oh no." I muttered. She grew larger. Through the glowing silhouette I could see her beginning to form long wings, and talons on her feet. _Harpy…Wings, what is it now?_ She was definitely pulling out her ace, and sadly I have no idea what form or spirit would be able to beat her.  
"Full body takeover: Grey Falcon!" Guess I could understand why "Grey falcon" since she has the silvery white hair, but what I wanted to know was why would she want to take flight yet again. _Unless…_

* * *

 _Cliffhanger alert, everyone remain calm cause I'm back at it again with the new chapters._

 _Thank you all so very much for reading this chapter, and keeping up with it and me. I was a little rusty with it since I didn't exactly know how I originally wanted to do the fight, but now its clear and the cliffhangers are real. If you would like, then you may leave a review letting me know what you thought about this chapter. Once again Thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lucy's POV

 _Grey Falcon._ I guess I could understand the name since her white hair is also the color of her feathers. Her body remained humanoid, however she was covered in greyish white feathers from head to toe. Her arms had bigger wings, and her face which looked more bird-like. She also had a long, sharp black beak now. What I really wanted to know was why she took on the form of another bird. She would only be taking flight in the air yet again. _Unless…_ I gasped as she took flight. The gust of wind from it pushed me back a few feet from her. _Now I understand. She was building up for this._ She was taking her time, and stalling me with the takeover transformations she had in order to set up for this new transformation. _Of course she would use a form I have no knowledge of.  
_ I wanted to curse at myself for not studying her transformations better. So far I was fighting with pure strategy, but now I have to figure out how I'm gonna beat her. I was still in my Taurus form, but even with Taurus's strength I wasn't gonna take her out of the sky anytime soon. She was twice my size, and could fly higher than my whip could reach. Summoning Taurus wasn't gonna work either since he's an earth sign and built for fighting on land. With that, I deactivated the Star dress and felt heavier now. My legs were beginning to shake, and I felt like I needed to sit down for a bit. _How am I gonna get through this one?_

* * *

Lisanna -In her Falcon form- circled the air for a while until she had me locked in her sights. Changing her direction, she tucked her wings in and began diving. _Not good!_ I panicked. As she was swooping I managed to dodge just in time before she made contact.  
"That was a close one." I murmured.  
"You're not out of the woods yet ya bimbo!" Lisanna yelled. Her wings glowed white, and when she whipped her left wing feathers rained down to the ground. The feathers glowed bright as well, and began making contact with me. They hurt actually. Like needles raining down and doing their best to impale, yet they scratch. I was immobilized. _Think Lucy, Think. Star dresses, which one could block these. Aries? No, Virgo? No…_ I could barely think straight. The feathers finally stopped, and just when I thought she was finished I saw her swooping in for another attack. I jumped to the side, but her attack grazed my leg and it burned.  
"Nyahh!" I screamed in pain. It felt worse than a burn from a flat iron. _Dammit, now I'm injured! And I still can't think of what to do next!_

* * *

Sting's POV

My heart nearly stopped when I saw how bad Lucy's leg got grazed. She was struggling to climb back to her feet, but was pinned again to a storm of feathers eating away at her health. The crowd screamed with excitement. I was at first, but now I'm silent and sweating anxiously. _Come on Lucy, you know what to do._ Next to me was Minerva who looked on with cold, fierce eyes like a viper. Rogue tapped his foot, and Lector and Frosch were worried to no end.  
"Come on Lucy, you can beat her." I muttered through gritted teeth. I didn't dare take a look at Lisanna's team. I knew there facial expressions all changed now that there little bitch was winning. It's not over yet, seeing what I've seen from Lucy this fight is far from over.

Lisanna was going in for another swoop, and my heart began racing again. _Dodge Lucy, c'mon you can't let her hit you!_ My soul screamed at her to get up. She rolled out of the way, while her ponytail was ruined. Her hair fell as she looked up at the beast that was Lisanna. _Lucy you can do this!_

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _She's getting ready to attack with those feathers again._ I knew I wasn't gonna last another round of those, but luckily I was able to form a plan to take her out of the sky. I got to my feet, still uneasy about my leg and reached for my newest Zodiac key. _This one's for you Yukino!_ I pointed it at the air as I felt my body surging with Magic. I closed my eyes, and all I could picture was the relationship Yukino had with this spirit. It might not have been the same as the one I share with all my spirits, and I know that the change is different but it's worth it. I opened my eyes, and saw the feathers beginning to rain.  
"OPEN! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" From a portal of light, the spirit shot out. She wore green mostly, and had a white veil that had her zodiac symbol on it. Her body glowed green, and just like that, Lisanna was torn out of the sky while her attack was canceled out.  
"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE!" She yelled with irritation.  
"Next, Open! Gate of the Fish!" The second golden key I had in hand began to glow. "Pisces!" The fish instantly came out, and attacked Lisanna while she was begin pinned by gravity, and the dust blocked them both

through the dust, I could tell that something wasn't right. Lisanna was back to her talons, and had the fish pinned.  
"What? But the gravity magic?!" I yelled, confused by her actions.  
"Hm…I'm stronger than you may think missy!" She whipped her wing, and a white slash defeated Libra, and her Talons defeated Pisces. _No, I'm out of moves!"_ I panicked. I was going to try that combination to defeat her, but she pulled a fast one. Summoning two spirits at the same time was good for entertainment and skill, but bad for the summoner. I was kneeling, panting from the exertion of magic. I had just enough magic to do one more spell however, but it was for summoning only, and I didn't have enough strength left to stand on my own two feet or use the spell fast enough. Just as I saw her preparing for another swoop, I took a moment to remember all my training sessions and times I shared with my new friends only to let them down in the end. All the hard work they put into me was wasted because I still wasn't strong enough to beat my enemy. Now there points would've been proven to everyone. She was coming in fast, and as the light grew brighter, another light shined the brightest.

Her attack was cancelled yet again, and the person behind it was none other than Leo himself.  
"Princess, if you wanted to call me you should've done so." He said. It was just like when Bickslow was about to defeat me, but there he was just in the nick of time to save me like he did now. Yet I couldn't save myself. "And don't you dare begin to beat yourself up about it, because you know what to do next." He said. I nodded with a firm grin. I mustered up the last bits of Magic I had left and changed my form.  
"Star dress! Aquarius form!" I finally used this form I had been dying to use. I didn't think to use it for when Lisanna was attacking me unfortunately, but with this form, I gained a new surge in energy. My strength was returning to me, and I felt like a million jewel.  
"Do it Lucy!" Leo encouraged. I nodded. Lisanna reverted back into her human form, and fell to her knees.  
"Ugh…I couldn't hold that form for much longer." She heaved. _Now's my chance._ With newfound magic energy, I let my body begin to glow bright, and gold. It was time to end this already.

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…  
All the stars, far and wide…  
Show me thy appearance…  
with such shine." _I chanted feeling magic all around my body, and my connection with my celestial spirits. If I hit this, then Lisanna will be defeated. The light around me brightens.  
 _"Oh Tetrabiblos…  
I am the ruler of the stars…  
Aspect become complete…  
Open thy malevolent gate." _It's time. This attack ends my feud with Lisanna for everyone to go back to their normal lives. I felt the pressure from the magic squeezing me like a blood pressure cuff.  
 _"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!" _And like a blood pressure cuff, the pressure finally released from me with an exploding light show of an attack. Through my vision, I saw only golden light and different lights from the planets getting ready to hit Lisanna hard.

* * *

No One's POV

everyone in the park was mesmerized. They couldn't take their eyes off of Lucy for even a second while she casted this unknown spell. Sabertooth was in complete aw, and even Lisanna's own guild mates were stunned by the blondes' newest attack. The attack had Lisanna petrified with fear of being hit by it, but in front of her was Natsu who was able to block the finishing move with his fire magic. The light show ended and Lucy stood there, with big dazed eyes. She blinked and the last thing she saw before she fainted was Natsu in front of Lisanna.  
"LUCY!" Stings team yelled. He was the first to come to her side. His mood quickly changed to anger, as he saw Natsu standing in front of him.  
"This match is over, she…won." He said, choking on his own words. He picked Lisanna up and carried her away from the park. Team Natsu soon followed.  
"And there you have it folks, our winner by surrender is Lucy Heartfilia!" The crowd cheered as Sting held Lucy in his arms, looking down at the unconscious beauty crowned a winner. He grinned.  
"Sleep well, because you earned it Lucy."

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and after this, we have only one more chapter left. AHHHHHH! Its been an amazing ride, and though there were heavy bumps from the haters it was still a pleasure writing this fic and I can't tell you all how thankful I am to have the support from all of you reading. The haters probably excited to see this story end already, but I could careless honestly. If you would like then you may leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful!_


	31. Chapter 30

Fairy Tail: The Celestial Goddess

Chapter 30

Sting's POV

"Gotta admit Lucy, you really amazed me out there." I whispered. When she collapsed after her fight, I took her home to her bed where she could rest. She used up almost all of her magic energy, so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up until tomorrow. The last spell she casted would've been enough to kill anyone, probably even herself. The way her eyes looked after casting them was what woke me up from my trance. When I saw Natsu in front of Lisanna I wanted to jump in and beat his ass for interfering in the fight, but then I noticed how frightened he looked defending Lisanna from the attack. My heart nearly stopped when he surrendered for Lisanna. I never knew Natsu to be the type to surrender, even if it wasn't him in the fight. Guess, he realized everything he said about Lucy was just bullshit and then some.

I heard Lector land in the window next to me.  
"How is she?" He asked, worried about the blonde mage. I grinned.  
"She'll be just fine, but I think it'd be best for her to rest for now." I said looking at the sleeping mage. I already tended to the wounds she donned, and made sure to clean the thoroughly. Lisanna's attacks got her pretty good, and luckily I was able to take care of that graze she had on her inner leg. It was still amazing how dominant she was during that rumble, but Lisanna's full body take-over was like nothing I've ever seen. However she managed to fight through it, and gain the comeback over Lisanna.  
"So how come you're not at the festival Lector?" I asked him.  
"Well, I came to check in on you both. I was more worried about Lucy though but I wanted to know if you were coming back." He said. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was already beginning to set. _Guess I lost track of time._  
"Well…Let me just get her something warm, and then we can go have fun kay." I said with a wink. He nodded and I left her room.

While I waited for the milk to warm over the stove, I began thinking about her rumble. What stood out to me the most, other than that wicked spell she used last, was the way she summoned both Libra and Pisces. The form, the look, the same combination was the same as how Yukino summoned them. It felt good seeing Yukino's presence radiate off of Lucy, but seeing those two gave me the memories of how we both trained and how she first showed me that combination during one of our jobs. That is…before that fateful day.  
The milk had just about come to a warm temperature and I poured some of it into a mug. Then I added some of Crocus's delicious organic honey and stirred slowly. _Yukino, I hope you saw that rumble, and I really hope you saw how Lucy used your combo._ Once it cooled a bit, I grabbed the handle and slowly took it up to her room. My plan was to leave afterwards, but when I entered she was sitting up, and talking to Lector.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I saw Sting enter my room out the corner of my eye, and he was holding one of my favorite pink mugs.  
"Lucy, you're awake." He said surprised. I nodded with a small grin.  
"I am." I said. "Oh, what's in your hand?" He smiled, then handed me the mug which was filled with warm milk.  
"A little something to make you feel better after a big fight." He said. "Try it, you'll love it." I hesitated, then took a small sip of the beverage. It wasn't hot enough to burn my tounge, and the taste was as sweet as eating frosting from a bag. He was right, it sure did make me feel better.  
"That's so good." I said tenderly.  
"See, I told you it was good." He said with a large, bright smile. "A little milk and honey for the honey." He winked. _Two could play at that game._  
"Hm…so where is the honey?" he moved closer with a new face, one just as dangerous as his smile.  
"He's ready to take you." My plan backfired, and I was beginning to quiver.  
"Uhh...umm." I couldn't think of any words to say, so I began to shiver uncontrollably. He threw his head back, and roared with laughter. Lector joined in.  
"You should've seen how pink your face got! You looked like one of your outfits!" He howled.  
"Yeah Lucy, you looked hilarious!" Lector chuckled. _Dammit Sting, why must you always be so pervy?_  
"Hmph." I pouted. "It wasn't that funny." He finally picked himself up and wiped the water from his eyes.  
"You're right…it was hilarious and I promise I'll laugh again." He teased.  
"Sting!" I yelled.  
"Okay, okay I'm just kidding." I rolled my eyes. "So how do you feel?"  
"I still feel sore, but I'll be alright." I said. "How come you looked so surprised to see me?"  
"Well you used a lot of your magic energy especially after casting that huge spell, So I thought you would be out of commission for the rest of the day. It seems that I was wrong." He said. The memories from the rumble returned, and made me feel low.  
"Oh yeah…I forgot I casted that spell." I said dimly. It wasn't easy either, but I managed to learn how to cast it through excruciatingly painful training from Capricorn. "It was strange. When I was casting it, my mind felt like it had completely left my body though I was still there and chanting it."  
"Hm…sounds to me like you need more practice with that spell." Sting said. I smiled and nodded. I turned my head and saw that the sky was bright and a pretty shade of orange and pink.  
"I didn't realize it was so late." I said with a gasp.  
"Eh…the festival lasts a pretty long time." Sting said with a cheeky grin. "But I'm gonna head back with Lector. In the meantime you could rest more and change, you look a mess." He said. I looked down and saw how scruffy my outfit looked. Nothing but dirt, and rips everywhere. Sad thing is, it was a new out too.  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the water fountain in the park." I said. Then, he and Lector climbed out the window and went to join the festival.

I ended up going through a bunch of clothes in my closet before deciding on wearing one of my old outfits. It consisted of a white heart-shaped tube top, a blue vest, a black mini skirt, and brown boots with black thigh high socks. I decided to leave my hair down instead of tying it in pigtails or a side ponytail. Arms were still sore from those feathers Lisanna kept pelting me with, and it didn't help when I tried using my arms to shield my face. _Okay, now it's time for me to go have fun._ I limped down the stair, carefully trying not to put too much weight on my injured leg.  
"Ugh…this hurts so much." I muttered through clenched teeth. I finally made it to the bottom, and limped over to the door like an injured doe. I opened it, and to my surprise my old master was standing in front of it.  
"Matser Makarov?" His hand was clenched, and ready to knock as he looked up at me with his usual stern face.  
"There isn't any need to be so formal with me my child." He said. "May I please come in?" He asked, and I limped to the side.  
"Why are you here?" I asked weakly.  
"Hm…I'm only here to congratulate you on your performance at the rumble. You've definitely showed that you have become stronger." I look down at his compliment, my face dimming my smile.  
"Thanks, but that doesn't make me feel any better." I muttered.  
"What's the matter child?" He asked. "You seem pretty bummed out." I shook my head.  
"It's…"  
"Be honest with me now Lucy, somethings bothering you and you need to talk about it." Makarov said. He was right, but if I say why, I'll feel like an idiot afterward. I took a deep breath then spoke.  
"Even though I fought, defended, and challenged the point about me being weak, here I am feeling the effects while there all probably laughing at how I wasn't even able to completely win the rumble." I said, my bangs falling down over my eyes. "So…even though I won, why do I feel like I still lost?" He sighed.  
"I was afraid you would say something like that." Makarov said. "That's why I brought someone here to talk to you and resolve these petty issues." In the door frame, I could see Lisanna's white hair peeking from the frame. The sight of her doesn't bring any emotions to my body when she steps into full view. I see that she's just as bandaged and weakened as I am, except I didn't sustain that many injuries. I cut her leg pretty bad, which was evident on her outer calf. She just grazed mine, so I guess that made us both equal. Her blue eyes looked soft, while mine remained a tired brown color.  
"The last stage to resolving issues is talking it out amongst each other. The both of you are not like Natsu and Gray, and anyone Natsu has a feud with. I've watched you both closely with the eyes not of a guild master, but of a father. I can no longer bare to see you both so angry at each other, and for what? A boy, and wrongly being thrown out of a guild that everyone is welcome to." His words were hitting us hard. It wasn't a scolding, but more of a mediating. His face stiffened. _Here comes the hard part._ "Lisanna, it's because of your actions that you not only tossed a fellow guild mate out on the street, but you tarnished the great name that our ancestors helped to build." His voice grew harder.  
"I'm sorry master." She whispered. Then he looked at me.  
"And Lucy, even though I supported your decision for leaving the guild you should've told me the full story. Instead of dwelling on the word weak, and calling yourself weak you could've accepted it then used it as your wake up call to get stronger as a wizard." I felt like a child again, when my own father would scold me for the wrong things that I did.  
"I'm sorry." I murmured. He sighed, now beginning to calm down.  
"Okay, now I want you both to just sit down and talk it out like adults." He said. He took his leave, and now it was only Lisanna and I alone.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

I was alone with her, sadly. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see her after the rumble, but the master threatened to suspend me from Fairy tail if I didn't. The upside was she was just as beaten as I was, and we both sustained injured legs as a result of the rumble. _What should I say, since I was wrong about everything?_  
"So…" I said, but I couldn't find the words to compliment it.  
"Look Lisanna, we should really talk about everything that has happened." She said. "Let's start from the beginning." I nodded.  
"Okay." I complied. I had no more fight in me left to counter it.  
"Why…why did you sabotage our mission that day?" Lucy asked. My heart started racing, and I felt my body heating up. I took a breath.  
"My plan was to make Natsu angry at you, so I could calm him down to get closer to me." Her face remained emotionless. "Then during the night, I…I visited his house and basically convinced him to throw you out of the guild. In return I would become his mate, and fulfill his desires." And it succeeded.  
"Is that all?" Lucy asked. I shook my head.  
"No." I felt my fingers shiver while my legs quivered. "My plan extended, and he convinced the rest of the guild except the master to insult you until you started crying. That's when we…would throw you out." I gulped, as she remained silent.  
"I see." She spoke.  
"Then, Natsu…"  
"Stop mentioning Natsu's name!" Lucy yelled, and I flinched. "I know what you're trying to do Lisanna, so why don't you stop bringing up his name, and blame yourself!" _When did she get so scary?_ I looked down at my feet and nodded like a child getting scolded.  
"Right, sorry." I said. "So then I sent you that email trash talking you, and I signed both of our names on it." All the things I've done to her were now out, and I felt more weight on my heart than less weight on my shoulders. It was becoming harder to breathe-like the air suddenly became thinner and heavier.  
"I'm…sorry, for everything."  
"I'm really, really disgusted by you and all the guild mates." She said. "Jealousy over a guy, but you know what I'm glad in the end. Because I have someone waiting for me at the festival that I'm ready to become my mate. I accept your apology, now leave my place and tell your team that weakness is dead weight on my shoulders." I felt weightless as we exited her apartment. _I…can't believe she didn't forgive me. What have I done?_

We were outside her home now, ready to go our separate ways.  
"Goodbye Lisanna, and I hope that this little war of ours is finally over." She said bitterly. I nodded. She turned and began limping back to the festival. Our drama was over, but I didn't feel that warmth after squashing it. I felt cold, and…lonely. _So that's what atoning for your actions feels like._

* * *

Lucy's POV

My thoughts were racing through my head as I walked back to the festival. Ending drama made me feel good, but I just couldn't tolerate the reasons why she did those mean things to me. I could see that she was being sincere, but I couldn't take another second of her. _Okay…calm down Lucy, calm…down._ Bad thing was, it's hard to be calm when your thoughts were pounding against your head. The main thoughts running through my head was telling her I'm ready for Sting to become my mate. I felt my cheeks getting hotter as a grin crept its way on my face. _Ugh…why did I say that?_ I wanted to punch myself in the gut for saying that. At first I thought it was a pretty cool thing to say, but now I don't even know if I'll go through with it. After everything that's happened today, I'll probably just get butterflies in my tummy then cheese out. I felt like jelly. I just wanted to sit and think.

"Huh…so much for a great day." I said to myself as I got to the park. Everyone was having a blast playing games, and competing in the various events. I only did one and felt like a horse trampled me. The park was unpopulated, which was surprising since there were a bunch of kids around. Lucky for me, I was able to have a little alone time before joining Sting and them. I saw him watching Minerva man handle a bunch of guys who I'm guessing had death wishes if they wanted to fight her. I sat and cuddled my bandaged knees. They still hurt from her raining feathers, but I still managed to walk. _Everyone I knew from Fairy tail was here, and they saw just how much I changed._ I thought. _If Makarov is so confident that I changed and became a stronger woman, then why do I still feel like I didn't accomplish anything since I've been here?  
_ "Hey Lucy." I looked up, and saw him.  
"Sting?" I questioned. "Why aren't you watching Minerva beat people up?"  
"Eh…I see it on a daily basis, plus when I got a whiff of your scent so I wanted to see you." He said. His grin immediately vanished when he saw a tear roll down my cheek.  
"Hey, you okay Lucy?" He asked as he wiped the loose tear away. She nodded, then giggled.  
"Yeah sorry, I'm being dumb." I said. "Don't worry, everything's fine."  
"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm good." She said. "Why don't we…?" Then the shock of my life came when his lips abruptly met mine. I was so in shock, that I didn't push him away like I should've. We were alone, and I could bet that someone from our guild was lurking in the park, ready to tell all about our love. Then I remembered what I would've done if I had confessed my feelings to Natsu that fateful day. If there's one lesson learned, it would be that I'm done waiting. I returned to my mind and kissed him back. My feelings felt like fireworks as they popped in our kiss.  
"I love you Lucy, I love you so much." Sting breathed out. I smiled tenderly at him. "And I'm glad that you came to our guild, I'm glad that I met you on the train, and…I don't want you to…" I stopped him with a surprise kiss of my own. All those times he playfully flirted were beginning to rub off on me, but who knew the kiss would make me feel like a caterpillar that fulfilled its metamorphosis cycle.  
"I feel the same exact way Sting, and I'm glad that fate brought me to you." I said. Then I heard large popping sounds, and in the sky I saw blue fireworks that looked like shooting stars. _So it looks like I finally got my confidence back, there's only one more thing left to do._ While Sting was mesmerized by the lights I whispered in his ear "Let's have our own little festival." The blood trickled down his nostril, but he didn't care. He picked me up bridal style and asked,  
"Will there be fireworks?" I grinned.  
"You know it." He kissed me again, and from here on out I could tell that this is where the chapter ends, and the new one begins.

 ** _End of Story_**

* * *

 _It's Over Isn't it, isn't it, isn't it Over!_

No joke, it really is the end of this story and I'm so grateful for all of you reading this story from start to finish. If there's anything you want to say about this chapter or story then leave a review and let me know what you think. Just so you know this may be my last fairy tail story until I can think of another idea for FT, but until then I'll be working on a bunch of my other things. If any of you reviewers/fellow writers were reading my Steven Universe fic, then just as a quick reminder I'll be continuing "The Buried Gem" with another story. If you have watched a show called Code Lyoko and played the games as well, then let me know in the reviews if I should post the story on here and if I get a lot of yes's then I might do it.

With all that being said, thank you so much for reading. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND...Stay beautiful!


End file.
